Riddles of Passion
by Jotunheim Storm
Summary: She was a drop of colour in a world of grey. He was a thinker when everyone else would just obey the rules. She wanted to save the world, he wanted to be remembered. They wanted affection and they found it in each other. The winding road to love was a mystery wrapped in a riddle
1. Prologue

_I have keys but no locks. I have space but no room. You can enter but can't go outside. What am I?_

* * *

Prologue

The drone of car alarms rung through the city like a wakeup call. The flashing lights reminded constantly how far from home I was. The shimmering of lights on the tall, towering sky scrapers that dominated the skyline was about as close I as would ever get to owning diamonds. On my pay and the increasing bills, I could but dream of them, never being able to fully possess one like other richer women could. The sparkle of light made the nostalgia only grow inside my heart, the glistening light looked like the fairy lights of Christmas that used to be draped around the oak tree that held the presence in my garden back home.

How I dreamed of the soft scents of ferns, drenched in the cool summer rain. The newly chopped grass smelling of sweet new life and the chirping of birds from dawn till dusk. My new life was of darkness, mist and the smell of burning oil set in the air like a pollution that no human could ever hope to beat. I was no longer in the sweet summer fields of Exeter. Or the charming and vivacious Cambridge which I spent most of my University years in. No, I was in Gotham. This is the gullet of Chicago swallowing the tonnage of the world. From immigrants, criminals and the low life scum that haunted every honest man and women's nightmares. The ones that stalked the night and followed the innocent. Innocent was murdered in Gotham, much like people.

I trudged through the depths of the city on the cold, brisk winter morning. The pattering of rain, falling lightly on my jacket was like a second shower, one which I did not need. I pulled the collar of my pale pink wind breaker jacket closer to my neck, trying to conceal some of the heat I was owned. Gotham seemed to steal my heat, swallowing it whole like a beggar who had not eaten for days. I found myself wishing for the downpours of England, the floods of Wales, the temperamental Ireland or the freezing cold Scotland. Anything but the monstrous city that is Gotham. It held no class, no character and no historical speciality. It was a man-made city for a man made world. Not a world I ever believed in until my hopes and dreams were consumed but the darkness and hate of Gotham.

I hated the smell of waste and the clinging odour of blood that stuck in the air I breathed in. The dark, dim light of early morning provided me with no optimism, no hope and no upbeat song that would often creep its way into my head, filling me with a sense of joy I loved to cling onto in this life. I could not see the positives of moving to such a dreary and unpleasant city.

* * *

 _If I hate it so, why am I here?_

Exactly.

Why am I here? The hope of a new job, the prospects of a new beginning, and the chance of being the best I possibly can. The list of why I am here could go on and on, but this place did not live up to the holiday brochure. Not that there was one, but I was expected at least a little colour here and there. I had never seen anything so dismal in my whole existence. This was like watching a black and white film about death. I was the most colourful person walking down the street. My rainbow umbrella shielding me from most of the droplets of rain that threatened to ruin my hair and clothes. The pastel pink of my jacket my mother bought me for my twenty first birthday. The vibrant blue handbag that hung over my shoulder. The shimmer of the red ballet pumps I chose to wear. Not forgetting the mint green highlights that ran through my hair like a river.

I was a drop of colour in a world of grey. The dismal atmosphere threatened to abolish my perky and happy go lucky personality. I didn't see anyone upbeat or fun in this part of the world. You had to be cold to survive.

* * *

My eyes were met by people, people with expressions of boredom, fear or utter resentment to other human beings. One little girl was skipping down the street, jumping up and down elatedly in puddles, not caring who was splashed in the process. This little girl had milky white skin, almond shaped brown eyes and jet black hair. She was humming a happy tune while jumping repeatedly in the puddle she claimed as hers. She wore a yellow rain jacket that was jewelled with droplets of rain like crystals on a necklace. An aging man walked past her, rolling his eyes at her petty enjoyment in the simplicity of the puddle. He was taller than I, he stood at least six foot. His thin grey hair was tufting and withering. He had a round, pot belly hanging out, clearly visible even through the protection of his black jacket. He carried a large black umbrella shading himself from the downpour of rain that threatened to dampen him. As he passed the little girl she jumped passionately and he was splattered with droplets of water and grime. He cursed words I would never dare repeat under his breath. He rose he large, fat hand to strike the little girl across the face.

"Oi!" I screamed, my voice gaining volume as I ran towards him.

I approached the man, making an open gesture to stand right between him and the little girl that now cowered behind me. She grabbed tightly onto the soft pink fabric of my jacket, hiding from the glare of the large man that thought he had the right to threaten such a young child. I produced the golden, shining GCPD badge I kept in my pockets for such times as this. I was given the badge a month before, I had been working on cases from the comfort of my home.

"GCPD, sir, I think you want to carry on walking," I hissed.

He nodded curtly, moving briskly on. Normally doing something like that would who scare the heck out of me but in such times I knew I would have to get myself some grit. His step was large and fast pace. It felt good to have power, I liked the fact my name would now strike fear into those wrong doers hearts. Whether that was a good thing or not I would learn on the job. A small woman standing a no more than five feet ran up to me, swooping up the little girl in her arms holding her tight to her chest. She had the same milky white skin and deep brown eyes in the almond shape. Her hair was a dark ginger though, reminding me of carrots. She wore a bright green dress, covered in splashes of rain and grime from the city. She smiled fondly at the little girl.

"Mika! What have I told you about running off? Oh thank you for looking after my little girl officer," the woman, her mother I assumed said.

I smiled back at the woman and her daughter Mika. I wasn't an officer not that I was going to tell her that. I just felt good that I stopped a girl getting hurt and made a mother's day just a bit easier.

"Just doing my job ma'am," I assured her.

The little girl reached out with her hand, squeezing mine tightly. Her brown eyes and little lips smiled at me. The dimples in her cheeks made her only more adorable. How anyone would want to beat such a cherub was beyond me. I nodded, grinning before making a brief exit. I really didn't want to be late on my first day of duty. Now that would be embarrassing.

* * *

I hurried along the busy streets of Gotham, shoving and pushing against citizens which I decided I had no more patience with. I scurried down the street, almost flat out sprinting to reach my destination. My mumbles of apologises were lost in the drones and growls of the traffic that swallowed the roads whole.

I came to the large building which was now what I would be greeted with for the next year of my life. I pushed open the large ebony wooden doors of the Gotham City Police Department, or GCPD for short. I inhaled deeply, pushing open the doors wide, praying for some kind of a miracle that would save me from Gotham and the perils that lie ahead.

 _Why'd you pick Gotham Skye?_

* * *

 _A keyboard_


	2. Chapter I

_If I have it, I don't share it. If I share it, I don't have it. What is it?_

* * *

Chapter I

The Gotham City Police Department was even bigger than I had envisioned. The ceiling was high, with circular beams holding the whole place up. Golden lanterns hung from the ceiling, emitting a colourful and bright light that radiated with a warmth I yearned for. Also normal hanging lights illuminated the room with a glowing light which fought the shadows of the morning gloom. Or the Gotham gloom if you prefer. At the front of the room were several desks made of the same ebony wood that this department so favoured. One woman sat at one of these desk, chattering nervously down the phone while scribbling down everything that was being said.

To the right of the rooms were barred jails holding several less than honest Gotham citizens. It seemed to hold the same gloom of the outside world, like these few individuals did not deserve the same rights of those outside the prison cell. Which, being an avid human rights activist, I knew they did. Whatever crime they committed, they were still human beings. At the back of the room there stood a wooden staircase leading up to rooms concealed by the beams that held everything together and kept us from being squashed.

There was also an elevated platform with two tables sat there, behind this elevated platform was a glass door and a couple of offices I suspected for higher members of staff then I. I gulped slightly, feeling the nerves building up again. My hands began to sweat slightly and my heart rate increased significantly. I could barely find time to breathe to supply my lungs with the vital oxygen that kept me alive. _Here we go Skye, it's now or never._ I inhaled deeply before walking towards the back of the room to meet my employer.

I walked up the small stair case to the elevated platform, to be met by a woman with coffee coloured skin, dark deep abyssal brown eyes and dark black curls that fell beyond her shoulders. She wore a suit jacket, grey in colour with a white shirt underneath and a grey thin pencil skirt to match. She wore sheer tights and a pair of black high heels. I assumed this was Captain Essen. I walked towards her, trying to ignore the pounding on my heart that filled my ears and scared the crud out of me. I worried that others might be able to hear the loud thudding of my fragile human heart against the bones of my rib cage.

"Captain Essen, nice to meet you I'm Doctor Skye Hunter, the criminologist," I introduced myself.

She smiled warmly, _phew_ I was at the right place and I was hired for a job. She put her hand put for me to shake and I did with authority. I retracted my hand from hers, worrying that my hand might have been too clammy for her liking. The fact she didn't cringe or wipe her hand down her skirt was a good sign. _Personal win._

"Pleasure to meet you Doctor, it is great you were able to move from your current position to ours so quickly. We are in a state of great need of someone of your qualifications," she told me.

I smiled, it was good to be needed. Back in England crimes were not as a normal occurrence like they were in Gotham. My education and qualifications were not needed there, I was needed here.

Captain Essen walked through the glass doors, to the offices at the back of the establishment. Her office was a large open space, with large glass windows leaving a view of the city visible for all to see. Now if we were in Exeter you would see an abundance of fields, farm animals and an ocean of violets. In Gotham city you could see the monstrous sky scrapers dominating the horizon. The dark, dreary streets drowned in the rain and the gloomy aura this part of the world seemed to possess. There was no visible nature in sight, it was as if nature and natural things had been banned and destroyed by this man made city. Taking something once perfect and abolishing it completely. The table in her office was of a birch colour and completely covered in with several sheets and folders. The wood that almost matched the colour of my hair was stained with cup stains, and coffee spills. _What was it with Americans and coffee? Pretty much the same as English with tea I guess._ She nodded to the green seat behind her desk, which I sat down in without questioning _. Questions are annoying, questions get you in trouble._ She too sat down on the other side of the table.

As she fumbled through the piles of sheets and folders no doubt looking for my job application form I took the time to take in my surroundings. The walls were panelled and the colour seemed to be fading with age. On the wall several awards, concealed in the glass were hung upon the walls. Trophies signifying the good work of this police force I would now be proud to work for. I smelt the overbearing aroma of coffee clinging to the air like a wound that just wouldn't heal. I was not partially in love with coffee, or tea for that fact. I would much prefer a cold, refreshing glass of water. It was much better for you any way.

"Here we go, can you just fill this sheet in with block capitals and sign on the dotted line," Captain Essen asked.

I nodded silently, looking down at the sheet I had been passed. I took the black ball point pen that sat beside me and began reading through the sheet making sure I missed nothing. Never sign something without reading it or the small print.

At the top of the sheet I was required to print in block capitals my full name which I did; Skye Brooke Hunter. Next was asked to state my birthday and age; twenty first of April and twenty seven. _God I feel old._ After I read through the requirements of my job; _to arrive one time everyday promptly at eight thirty am. To assist the team you are assigned with, without question or falter. To closely work with less than stable members of the department and the criminals which could be saved from the downward spiral of crime and destruction. To be able and ready to go into great depth of a person and see the inner and true intentions of them. Only at certain points in time will you be required to do overtime but when this is requested of you, you will do so without inquiring why. Your normal day will end a six pm and you will be escorted home by a fellow police officer._

Next I read the small print, which of course, was tiny; _please remember to refrain from talking with others about the duty you are tasked with at work. Also remember if you have a close personal connection to a person make sure to make it known as you will not be allowed to work alongside their case._

Lastly I printed my signature at the bottom of the sheet, symbolising that I officially, on my own terms accepted this job. The one thing that worried me was I would be escorted home by an officer. _Was I not capable to walk down a few blocks and into my own house? Was this city really that dangerous?_

"Fantastic. Now, if you come with me you can meet the team you will be working with," Captain Essen smiled earnestly.

I decided, I liked Captain Essen. She was honest and kind. Not one of those people that would lie to your face or be so cruel and brutally honest. She walked out of the room, with me hot on her heels.

* * *

"Bullock, get over here there's someone I want you to meet," she called out.

Bullock, as she called the man, came over to us. This man didn't stand much taller than I. I guessed he was about 5'11 and I was 5'10. My mum always claimed I was so tall because I drank milk, making my bones grow big and strong. I just thought it was a dominant gene in my family. This man wore a brown suit, the jacket open revealing a slightly large belly, and a white shirt that was greyer than pearly white. Clearly he needed some lessons in washing his clothes. He wore dark brown leather shoes, polished to buggery. He had brown thick hair to his shoulders, messily brushed and styled. His face was slightly rounded and he had wrinkles on his forehead. In his chubby face he had deep set brown eyes and grey, almost white stubble on his face. He looked at me, then back to Captain Essen as if to question who on Earth I was. I guess it's a reasonable question.

"Detective Bullock, meet Doctor Hunter," she introduced us.

He stuck his hand out for me to shake, which I did. He hands were quite sweaty I wasn't expecting that. The air in this city was humid and sticky not the fresh clean air I was hoping for. I was hoping for a bright, fun American city. I was given the murder capital of the world.

"Call me Harvey," he said.

He shot me a small, nervous smile. I decided this guy was alright too.

"Skye," I replied.

I heard a loud chuckle from behind us. I was wondering what was so funny. Frankly I couldn't see it.

"You don't wanna give him your name, there's no going back now," a man chuckled.

I turned around to see who thought my introduction to Harvey was so hilarious. He was shorter than I, standing at about 5'8 maybe 5'9, and I was wearing flats. Imagine me in heels next to this guy. He wore a sharp suit, navy blue in colour, with a pearly white shirt and a navy blue tie to match. He wore well-polished black shoes and a grin upon his face. He had tanned skin, deep blue eyes that twinkled in the dim lighting of the Gotham City Police department. He had short soft sandy brown hair styled so some of it was scrapped to the side. He put his hand out for me to shake. I was certain my heart skipped a beat, he was gorgeous.

"Detective Jim Gordon. It seems my partner Harvey got to you first. You must be Doctor Hunter, nice to meet you," he smiled softly.

I beamed back at him, I opened my mouth to introduce myself. Hopefully say something witty but flirtatious at the same time. I was too shy for flirting. The only words that did come from my mouth were my name. _Great job moron._

"As I was saying, Doctor Hunter will be working closely alongside the homicide department and will do her very best to help infer what she can about criminals that are met along the way. She just moved here from Exeter, England. So if you get the time boys, you could show her the sights," Captain Essen suggested.

Jim shot me a cheeky grin before nodding. My found my cheeks burning up like a flame and yet again was completely dumbfounded by this heavenly angel I have been presented with. I felt a tap on my shoulder and I noticed it was Captain Essen bringing me back down to reality.

"I'll show you to your office now, if you follow me up these stairs it's to the left," she instructed me.

* * *

I followed Captain Essen out of the office, smiling at Jim before I left. We walked up the spiral staircase, made for the ebony wood that everyone seemed to be so in love with in this part of the world. Down the long, narrow corridor we came to a small room, with the words _Doctor Hunter's Office_ engraved on to the door. From the pocket in her jacket she produced a key, unlocking the door with a click of her wrist. She pushed open the door, carefully with her hand leading me inside. I let out a little girlish squeal of delight. I'd never had an office before.

"I'm guessing you like it then," Captain Essen assumed.

I turned to her, grinning profusely. This was more than I was expecting, I wasn't even sure if I was going to be graced with a desk let alone an office.

"Thank you Captain Essen," I thanked her.

"No, thank you for helping us out, we really need it right now," she replied.

As soon as she walked out of the door and jumped up and down like a fan girl laughing hysterically about how great all of this was. This was clearly the best thing that had happened to me in a long time.

My small office had a large window, allowing me to see out into the gloomy outside world of Gotham. A thin creeping ray of light swept through the room, shimmering on the glass and reflecting off of my glasses. To me the shimmering light represented the hope and how even though scarce it would grow and always find a way to seep through the darkness and the pain.

The small office I now claimed as mine had a birch wooden desk in the middle of the room, with a comfortable leather seat to go with it. On the other side of the table was a cold plastic blue chair. I was glad that the other person would be sitting in that chair, and I would have the luxury of the leather chair. The table had several draws in it and a coaster already placed on the desk just in case I needed to deposit a drink upon my desk while working. I was also provided with a small silver metal pot filled to the brim with pens and pencils. I pulled open one of the draws and found several empty sheets with the title paper work or criminal assessment. I guessed this is what I would be doing for most of my time. Underneath all of these sheets was a brown notebook, this was probably most likely for the meeting of criminals so I could jot down the most important and relevant factors of their personalities.

A tall brass hat stand stood in the left corner of the room. I walked over to it, shrugging my pink breaker of my shoulders and hanging it carefully on the pegs. I let out a little sigh, already exhausted from the day. This was not how I expected my first day in Gotham to go. I plonked my vibrant blue hand bag on the chair by my desk. I turned around to look at myself in the mirror which had be conveniently placed right behind me. The mirror was long and thin, reaching the bottom of the floor. I looked at myself in the mirror, sighing at my appearance.

My sun kissed blonde hair fell into a neat bob, through my blonde hair were mint green highlights. My best friend Viola and I decided it would be funny to get highlights back in our reckless uni days. She got bright orange ones and I had mint green. In the end she got rid of hers but I had become attached to the sight of them and they had now become a staple part of my look so to speak. My thin framed glasses were blue in colour, a fifties style, with the horned rim. My tanned skin stood out against the pale caramel of my eyes, the flecks of silver floated to the edge of my pupils. I was tall, 5'10 to be precise and my figure was willowy and not curvy at all. I wished I was though, I had to impress guys as I wasn't traditionally beautiful. I was too quirky and unique to be beautiful. I wore a dress with a navy blue bodice and a red and blue striped skirt, sleeves to my elbows. I wore sheer tights and shiny red pumps. I clearly didn't pick a very work appropriate dress. I didn't care though, I liked this look.

I unzipped my hand bag, rummaging around for my favourite lipstick; light bronze. It was a mix between pink and a subtle gold. It was cute.

I held the tube of lipstick to my lips and carefully applying it within the lines of my thin lips. Starting from the centre of my lips and brush the lipstick outward, filling in all the gaps. Opening my lips and I closed them over the tissue to remove the excess lipstick. The tissue I always kept in my pocket for such times as this. I wanted to look good even if I was working. I was hard for me though, I wasn't very pretty.

* * *

There was a faint knock at the door and I quickly turned around, shoving the lipstick back in my bag. Not wanting to appear vain and stuck up, putting on lipstick in my office gave off that impression.

"Come in, it's open," I called out.

A young man walked through the door. He was taller than I, standing at least six foot. He was thin and wiry making him seem even taller than he was. His thin stature gave him the appearance of height. He wore a dark black suit, with a burgundy red tie and polished black shoes. He smiled goofily at me. He was quite interesting to look at. His face was thin, with sharp cheekbones and thin pink lips. His glasses were a black fifties style, much like mine and they were too horned. _Good choice._ His dark black hair was swept to the left, almost falling into his eye at one point. His eyes were a dark chocolate brown. He was about my age I guessed.

"Hello," I said cautiously as I noticed him staring at me.

He looked up at me, pushing his glasses further up the rim of his nose. He gulped before opening his mouth before speaking. He gave me a goofy smile before beginning to speak.

"I didn't think you worked here, you a far too pretty to be a detective," he smiled then continued "also you have your own office, which detectives normally don't. That fact you are a doctor likewise suggests that you are not a detective, however you aren't a medical doctor, no? We would have already met if you were."

I felt myself burning up like a beetroot and blushing uncontrollably. _Did he just call me pretty? That happened didn't it?_ Seriously did this guy just figure that all in the matter seconds we've known each other?

"I'm not a detective, I'm criminologist, I just moved to Gotham from England," I explained.

He nodded knowingly, as if expected I couldn't been a detective. I was way too fragile and sensitive to be a detective. I think I would pass out, every day.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, I am Edward Nygma, but you can call me Ed," he introduced himself.

He stuck his long, pale hand across the table and I shook it firmly. This has to be the most hand shaking I have ever done in one day. He had was cold, like he had just touched a dead body.

"Sorry I've just been dealing with the deceased. I'm the forensic scientist here. Well I actually work with Doctor Leslie Thompkins and I'm her protégé so to speak," he told me.

I gulped, how on earth could he be so chipper after just dealing with a dead body? Then I remembered it was his job to do so. His grin definitely did not go with the fact he dealt with death every day. Maybe it was a coping mechanism?

"I'm Doctor Skye Hunter, nice to meet you too," I grinned, trying to ignore the niggling fear at the back of my head.

I found him looking at me again, I couldn't help but look up and meet his gaze. His deep brown eyes locked onto mine and I couldn't help but briefly smile at him.

"They come out at night without being called, and are lost in the day without being stolen. What are they?" he said almost to himself.

I loved riddles and could answer them almost instantly. I knew this on very well. Most people I knew found them annoying, ever Viola admitted I needed a new hobby. I took up knitting instead which, of course, annoyed her as well.

"Stars," I replied.

He looked up at me surprised that I answered his riddle. His eyes glistened with excitement. I guessed he wasn't very popular around these parts. Knowledge never was appreciated much was it?

"No one ever answers my riddles," he said dumbfounded.

"Well Ed, I love riddles," I grinned.

He looked at me with an excited expression, it seemed he had taken a very sudden liking to me. Well I guess that meant I wouldn't end up on the opposite end of his scalpel which was a good thing. I wasn't usually one for talking to people but Ed made me feel relaxed.

"Good day Doctor, I hope to meet you again soon," he told me, before making a swift exit.

These have to be the weirdest collection people ever; a lovely Captain who is kind to all, an old creep who likes women way too young for him, a beautiful detective and a young medical examiner who loves riddles and can't stop staring at me. Well, this is Gotham.

* * *

 _A secret_

* * *

 **A/N: Hello Gotham!**

 **Thank you so much for the positive feedback thus far on my story. I can feel this is going to be a good one, I have the whole story written out (which is a first for me.) Updates will be frequent, hopefully every Saturday but if something comes up, it will probably be the next week.**

 **I would like to thank** **everyone who followed and favourited, it really means the world to me!**

 **Dear, Nova'sGirl, I'm glad you got a feel for the city, I wanted to bring it to life with the only weapon I have, and that's descriptions. I hope Skye and Ed's meeting was exciting enough for you! They shall soon morph into the dream team this story is focused around! Sapphire Roz, I'm glad you think so, I hope this update was soon enough. MulletZombie, I'm glad you are enjoying the descriptions, there are more of them to come my friend! G.G Halcyon, *squeal* yay! That's what i was hoping to do XD. Guest, I hope Skye has lived up to the high** **expectations! I live to grab attention, it's one of my goals. I shall try to amaze you all constantly. Guest, thank you, I shall try and keep it all exciting :) Guest, thank you!**

 **Just a bit of information, I shall be keeping to the linear plot and trying desperately not to stray to far from the actual storyline of the show. It starts of with the episode, The Blind Fortune Teller. The one were we meet Jerome, who quickly became one of my favourite characters! I will be show casing his personality and trying to delve deep into the mind of the young and troubled boy. I will constantly be making references to the Dark Knight Trilogy.**

 **You wanna know how I got these scars?**

 **See you all very soon**

 **~I've been Jotunheim Storm~**

 **Thanks xoxo**


	3. Chapter II

_A couple went on for a climbing trip. But only the husband returned from the vacation and said that his wife slipped off while climbing and died. On investigating, the local sheriff arrested him saying, 'Your travel agent called. You murdered your wife.'_

 _The man did not inform anyone about the trip. Then how did the agent was so sure that it is a murder?_

* * *

Chapter II

I watched Jim walk out of the building with a beautiful women on his arm. He led her to his car and then proceeded to drive away. She had coffee coloured skin, and deep chocolate brown eyes much like Ed's. This woman had full lips and black hair style in a bob much like mine. She wore maroon trousers and black heels. Also a black fur jacket and leather gloves in the same colour. I sighed to myself, of course he has a girlfriend. Not only a girlfriend but a beautiful one.

I turned back to my desk, sitting down in the leather chair. The soft fabric was snug to sit on and gave my tired out body comfort. I unzipped my bag pulling out my favourite book Jane Eyre by Charlotte Brontë. I started the book from the beginning, reading through the yellowed pages of the book that had aged badly.

 _There was no possibility of taking a walk that day. We had been wandering, indeed, in the leafless shrubbery an hour in the morning; but since dinner (Mrs. Reed, when there was no company, dined early)the cold winter wind had brought with it clouds so sombre, and a rain so penetrating, that further out-door exercise was now out of the question._

I heard the hammering of someone's fist at my door, I looked up to see Harvey Bullock, his large fist hammering on the glass of my door.

"Come in," I called out.

He pushed the door open, striding into my office. I stood up, putting my book down on the table. I felt my heart rate pick up, I was excited about the prospect of helping out some of the decent people in Gotham city. Those were few and far between let me tell you.

"Hey gurl, wanna come get lunch?" he questioned.

 _Lunch? That's it. Wanna go get lunch? Was Gotham not a criminal heavy as I had been lead to believe? Were my days to be spent reading, applying lipstick, answering Ed's riddles and getting lunch with Harvey Bullock, homicide detective?_

"Isn't there anymore pressing problems we can deal with?" I asked.

He let out a little chuckle, leaning on my desk looking down at me like I was some sort of an imbecile. Let me tell you now, I am nowhere near an imbecile.

"Nah, not really. Jim's gone to the circus with his girlfriend, Leslie and there ain't any cases to be dealing with," his southern accent drawled.

Leslie was the medical examiner Ed was telling me about. She was stunning, intelligent and she had one of the most desirable men in Gotham. She was a lucky woman, the only fault she had was her name. Leslie wasn't a very nice name in my opinion, at least mine was better. That was the only way I could top her. _Yay._

"Shall I go get Ed? Ed Nygma?" I asked.

He made a puking noise and rolled his eyes. I made a pouting face and gave him the best puppy dog eyes I could. Back home in Exeter this puppy dog face pretty much got me anything I wanted, not that I ever wanted much.

"Eh, fine. Trust me Skye, you don't wanna get involved with him, he's a creep," he warned me.

"And you aren't," I retorted.

 _Wow being snappy_ , that's a new one for me. It must be this Gotham atmosphere. Changing me already.

* * *

He mocked looking seriously hurt, before nodding me in the direction of the medical department. I walked down the ebony staircase, my shoes making a clacking sound as I did. There was a slight heel on my shoes making me even taller than I really was. I came to the medical examining room.

I pushed open the door and walked in quietly, hoping Ed wouldn't be cutting up any dead bodies or something like that. It was a large empty room, there were white tiled surfaces around the room, many medical and forensic pieces of equipment stood there. One of the many things were flasks filled to the brim with different colour liquids. The white tiles climbed half of the wall and the rest was cold dark bricks. Large windows let the light from the outside world slip through, even though the blinds were drawn. In the middle of the room was a silver coloured examining table. Ed sat at the back of the room reading a magazine titled Evidence Quarterly. I heard rumours floating around the department that he wrote it.

"Hey Ed," I called out.

He looked up from the glossy pages of the magazine he held. He smiled bashfully before standing up to greet me. He walked over towards me, readjusting his tie nervously. With his slim fingers he brushed his thick black hair out of his face.

"Hello doctor," he said.

I still could not get used to people calling me doctor. It was like a dream. Being a woman of such prestige was what I had always dreamed of, and now I was finally here. It was fantastic.

"Please Ed, call me Skye. Harvey and I are going to grab some lunch, do you wanna come along?" I asked.

His eyes glistening with a shimmer of excitement. He didn't look like a guy who got asked out very often. You could tell be how eager he was to come and get lunch with us. It's honestly not that big a deal for me. It's just a burger. I assumed it was a burger. Maybe a doughnut but I didn't want to keep to the old doughnut eating police stereotype.

"Yes! That would be lovely, I'll just get my coat," he said quickly before delving into the cupboard at the back of the room.

He pulled out a beige coloured trench coat. He pulled the sleeves up his long arms and buttoned the jacket up to protect the suit he clearly spent a lot of money on. I had to say this boy had better dress sense than that of Harvey. Harvey clearly had never seen a fashion magazine in his entire life.

We walked out of the police department ignoring the hateful glances from other officers and the mumbles of shock from the desk jockeys. They had clearly come to think that Ed and I were some sort of an item, he was nice and all but he was not boyfriend material. Seriously, I've been here one day! Trust me. He was awkward and nervous. He was too shy and too bumbling, I was too strange and too unique. We were two different people in the same world. And he could deal with the sight of dead bodies,and I couldn't ignore the shiver that went down my spine.

* * *

We were met by the familiar sight of Harvey Bullock, wearing a dark black trench coat and a black hat to complete the look. His car was a large and a dark grey colour. Several scratches blemished the otherwise attractive automobile. He opened the door to the car, sliding into the driver's seat. I took the front seat and Ed sat behind me at the back. I pulled the seat belt over myself locking it into the buckle provided, I watched as Ed and Harvey did the same. Harvey inserted the silver key into the ignition, twisting it left. He carefully checked his mirrors for people, bikes or other vehicles. There were none in sight. He pressed his foot down on the accelerator and the car began driving down the water logged roads of Gotham.

"What has a foot but no legs?" Ed asked.

Instantly the answer clicked in my mind. I could already see the slimy little snail crawling across the damp grass of the fields back home, how snails would ruin the harvest eating away at our cabbages. Frankly I hated cabbages so I couldn't care less.

"Snail!" I replied.

I could almost hear him grinning like a Cheshire cat, I looked in the mirror to see him doing exactly what I expected. He was predictable, _you're not the only one who can infer stuff._

"A dad and his son were riding their bikes and crashed. Two ambulances came and took them to different hospitals. The man's son was in the operating room and the doctor said, "I can't operate on you. You're my son," Ed questioned.

I thought for a second before the answer clicked in place. If we had been in a cartoon a little light bulb would of appeared above my head and it would start flashing violently now.

"The doctor is his mother," I answered.

I turned around to look at Ed, winking as if to show he couldn't beat or best me. I had spent my life answering riddles. No one could beat me.

Not even Ed.

"The more it dries, the wetter it becomes. What is it?" he asked me.

I rolled my eyes, this was a simple one Ed. At least challenge me. Before answering I smirked a little to myself.

"A towel," I solved the riddle, my speech almost came of as smug.

Harvey let out a little sigh, his eyes locked onto the road as he let a little old lady cross, maybe he wasn't as gruff as he appeared.

"What's bored, hates riddles and wants you two to shut up? Me," he hissed.

He turned up the dial next to the CD player as if to drown me and Ed out. AC/DC blared through the speakers, if my dad could see me now, in a policeman's car listening to AC/DC he would be mortified. He much preferred Mumford and Sons.

 _There was no help, no help from you_

 _Sound of the drums_

 _Beating in my heart_

 _The thunder of guns_

 _Tore me apart_

 _You've been_

 _Thunderstruck_

I looked out of the window of Harvey's car, to see the scene of the city I now called home. Poor people stumbled across the street, clutching cans of beer and glasses of whiskey. Rich people simply walked past those who needed their assistance. Children were caught in the mists of this turmoil. Playing in the puddles or kicking footballs in the road. The pattering of the rain stained the glass and filled the streets with rivers. One old woman stood crumpled in the corner of the street, shivering from the rain in a fraying blanket. She stood their looking at me her eyes begging and her hands pleading. I was so tempted to just get out the car and give her all of my money.

"Don't get suckered in kid, most of these homeless people are rich bastards just tugging on your heart strings. Everyone is corrupt here," he warned me.

I felt a growing spite spark inside of me. Why would anyone wish to pose as poor people just to earn some more money? Directing people away from the real worthy causes out there. It was awful.

"This is anarchy!" my speech muffled by the tears I was fighting to contain.

I turned around to see Ed also looking out the window, he deep brown eyes hooded by his long curling eyelashes. He let out a little sigh, not meeting my gaze. He simply breathed onto the window, creating a cloud of condensation. With his finger tip he drew a question mark. With the cuff of his jacket he wiped away the question mark, leaving his jacket slightly soggy.

"Welcome to Gotham. We pride ourselves on our greed, corruption and anarchy," he said bitterly.

For the first time, I noticed the dark tint hanging over the city, the atmosphere of sheer and absolute negativity. There would be no rainbows, kisses and sunshine in this part of the world. Death, corruption and greed were the constant companions of those who chose to live here in Gotham city. Then again _how_ many people could leave?

* * *

Harvey drove up to a familiar grey building, at the side of this building was a large gap with several cars driving through it. A large window was by this gap, with a person sticking their head out of the window. The white large words stuck to the front of the building and a large red podium with the bright yellow M on the front of it. I knew this place in an instant and so far it was the only thing that reminded me of home. It was a McDonalds. Slowly the car crawled up to the open window. The guy in the window wore the trade mark olive green t-shirt of this branch of fast food. There was yellow, white and brown along the sleeves and the collar. In the corner of his shirt was a small brown m. This guy was plump, rounded and his skin was cracked and covered in circular pimples and spots. His eyes were a hazel colour and his hair was a ginger colour, ruffled by the hat. The name of the bright white name tag was Eldon. Harvey leaned over the window, looking straight at the young man that stood before us.

"Hello officer, what will it be today?" the boy asked.

Harvey pursed his lips together, pondering to himself. It seemed this was the most important decision for the officer today. _Wow great job stopping crime Bullock. Lazy piece of work._

"I have the big mac meal, large fries and a large cola, Nygma what you want?" he called to the young medical examiner.

Ed looked surprised being asked what he would like to eat, he peered out of the window scanning the menu with his deep brown eyes. He bit down on his thin lip questioning the menu he was presented with. This probably wasn't his usual food choice. I bet he liked some sort of intellectual food, like fish. That's brain food right?

"I'll have the chicken legend with the mayo please," he said quietly.

Both of the pair of eyes fell onto me. I knew I was going to have a salad, I was on a diet as per moment. I was trying keep my figure nice for summer so I could wear a bikini. If I went and had fries that would ruin the whole point. Anyway I valued my teeth.

"I'll have the crispy chicken and bacon salad please," I asked.

I heard the annoyed groan coming from Harvey as he passed the money across the counter. Even Ed raised his eyebrow at me. It was clear Harvey Bullock did not eat salads. He ate burgers.

I was passed a large green tub of salad, bacon and chicken. I refused the offer of dressing and dug it with the white plastic cutlery I was supplied with. The crunch of the salad was refreshing, the ooze of the tomato was yummy and the chicken was soft and tender to eat. The bacon was crispy, just the way I liked it. The shredded carrot was thinly diced and complemented the dish well. It was fair to say I missed McDonalds.

"Thank you, detective Bullock for inviting me along," Ed grinned.

I looked to Harvey to see the roll of his eyes, before he could swear intensely at Ed I elbowed his ribs, Ed was sweet he didn't need yelling at.

"Skye here made me bring you along, trust me I didn't want to bring you along," Harvey spat.

I heard the chuckle escaping from Ed's lips, it was more of empty laugh though. Clearly Harvey didn't like Ed. They were completely different people, why would they like each other?

"Am I intruding on something intimate?" he questioned.

I felt the threat of vomit creep up my throat, tickling my insides as it did. I could taste all of my lunch in one mouthful. If Ed seriously thinks I am involved or interested in someone like Harvey fricking Bullock he can consider himself defriended.

"No way! Never! Not in this life time or the next. I'd rather date you or marry Captain bloomin' Essen than be involved with this old creep," I yelled and then quickly regretted what I said. I shot Harvey an apologetic smile, which appeared more like a cringe.

A deadly silence fell over the car, I think heard Ed laugh out loud at my outburst. C'mon Edward, I have standards, I am not into old men who would probably bed me and then leave me the next morning. The drone of Harvey's phone broke the silence that hung over us like a blanket. He picked up the phone, pressing the cool metal to his ear.

"Hello," he said.

A strange mumble came from the depths of his mobile phone. I guessed it was Jim. They probably had some policing to do.

"Jim! Jim, buddy slow down. Okay you're at the circus, I'll be right there, just breathe okay, calm the frick down man," he replied.

He pressed his foot down on the accelerator, the drone of the high pitched screech coming from the siren upon the top of his car. It was amazing to see cars skid out of the way to let us through. I wondered to myself what on earth could be the problem. It was just a circus, it wasn't the prime murder candidate zone was it? The roads to this circus were long and winding, my head hitting the back of the chair several time when Harvey took unexpected turns and swivels to the right and left. I decided the best option was to keep my head against the back of the chair, to stop it hitting violently against it or through the windscreen. Now that would be painful. We swerved into the tight parking space outside the large red tent they called a circus. What was the attraction of these places? They were just big tents filled with freaks.

* * *

Harvey pulled himself out of the car, his pistol raised high ready to shoot anything that was a potential threat. I retrieved the knife I kept in my pocket, pressing the button down to release the blade. I saw the shocked expression upon Ed's face. I really didn't look like a weapon bearer. I don't want to be a weapon barer.

"A girl has gotta keep herself safe Ed," I muttered.

We followed Harvey through the back of the circus, the grass itched against my legs and the smell of helium clung to the air, like the way my tights clung to my legs.

We saw Jim and some women standing beside what looked like a ringmaster. I guessed this beautiful women was Leslie. They stood talking to the tall dark skinned man. He wore white baggy trousers, long brown boots and a red tails jacket. Not forgetting the large top hat he wore upon his head. They stood outside the white, flaking trailer. There was a brown stair case leading to the trailer and in front of the trailer there was a red box with yellow painted across it. Jim walked up the stairs gently tapping on the door with his fist.

Out of the door came a tall young boy, he wore a tweed brown jacket and a pair of maroon coloured trousers. His shoes were a light brown, swede and looked a lot like suit shoes.

"GCPD, we need to speak with Lila," Jim said to the young boy.

I assumed this boy was Lila's son. I hadn't meet Lila, but he was way too young to be one of her infamous lovers I was hearing about.

"She's not here. Why? What's happened? Where is she?" he stuttered.

 _Poor boy._

I went to go stand beside Jim. Children was something I felt especially connected to. If I could do anything to make their lives better I considered that a win. I suspected this boy wasn't much younger than I.

"Uh, I don't know," Jim replied.

This uncertain response unnerved the boy even more. I reached out taking his hand in mine, to show I was here whatever happened. I felt my heart go out to this boy. He had pale skin, blemished by a mass of freckles. His hair scrapped to one side was carrot top orange and he had deep green eyes. He was nervous and his hand trembled in mine.

"She was supposed to be home ages ago," he breathed.

I guessed his mother wondered off, forgetting to call her son. It was clear he was a nervous. Why wouldn't he be, Gotham was a dangerous city.

"You a relative?" Jim asked the boy.

"Uh, I'm her son... Jerome," he mumbled.

I knew he was, he looked up at me, his green eyes glistening with tears. I wanted to wrap the boy in my arms and tell him everything would be okay.

"Jerome, when did you last see her?" Jim asked, piecing together this story.

Jerome thought for a second before opening his mouth to tell Jim what was happening.

"This morning. She was here when I left for the library," Jerome said.

The ring master stepped forward as an attempt to calm the boy that was about to burst with fear.

"Relax, Jerome, this gentleman is just here because Owen and Al had a disagreement. Your mother's fine, gone on a spree, no doubt. You know how she is," the ringmaster said.

I started to grow a picture of Lila in my mind. She seemed to be a flirt, one who never bothered to check on the welfare of her son who clearly got himself into a tis whenever she left the trailer. She was one of those frisky women who would have sex with one man and forget his name by morning.

* * *

"A spree? Without her hat, her coat or her purse? And look at Sheba. She's distraught. She knows something's wrong," he said nervously.

I looked over to the snake, Sheba, who was hissing uncontrollably. I took a step back, slightly fearing the anaconda in front of me.

"The snake does seem to be agitated," I noted.

It was strange how connected the boy and the snake seemed to be. Maybe snake loving ran through this family. In the future Jerome would probably end up being a snake dancer too.

"Sir..." his chuckle breaks his speech "she's what you call a party girl. Back in the morning with her knickers in a handbag, sure as eggs," he explained.

This woman sounded like a rubbish mother and an even worse lover.

"But she didn't take her handbag, did she? How fast does an animal like that move?" Jim inquired.

Jerome looked confused by what Jim meant. I had no idea what he was getting at.

"Oh, fast walking pace. They rely on surprise, mainly," he informed us.

I had some strange feeling Jim was going to make the snake lead him to Lila. It's not exactly at dog.

"Let her out," he stated.

We all looked over to Jim, our faces bewildered by what he was getting at. Why on Earth would you let the anaconda out of its cage?! I did not want to be the person to suck poison out of someone. I felt slightly better Ed was here, he could probably deal with it better than I.

"I'm sorry?" Jerome said.

"Let her out," he demanded.

Jerome knelt before the cage in his trailer letting the snake out of the cage. The snake slithered down the long blades of grass, hissing as it moved. We all followed it up a hill, slowly watching it come to a trailer filled with hay. A large bulge lay on the hay, covered by a checked blanket. The snake stopped before the trailer hissing angrily. Jim stepped in front of the snake, pulling the blanket of the bulge. We were greeted by the sight of a dead body, hacked with scars and blue in colour. It looked like she had been attacked with a knife or hatchet. I had seen many a hatchet back in Exeter, even handled one myself, when cutting down trees. Blood trickled down the corpse, and the eyes were still wide open. A little scream escaped from the lips of Jerome.

We had found Lila.

I wrapped my arms around Jerome, letting him bury his face in my shoulder. He sobbed silently, nuzzling his head into my shoulder and his arms wrapped around my waist. I found myself running my fingers through his soft hair, telling him everything would be okay, whispering soothing words that meant nothing.

"Morning, partner," Harvey said to Jim.

I felt myself gulping back the tears, I had never seen a dead person before. I never thought I would have to. This was the first time I saw death and I hated it, with all my heart.

"Gonna need a little help here," Jim said, looking at Harvey.

I dug through my bag, finding a handkerchief, embroidered with flowers and bumble bees. I passed it to Jerome so he could wipe his tears and blow his nose clogged by snot.

"No kidding. I mean, you're kidding, right? This isn't an elaborate prank or...?" Harvey pondered.

Jim simply shrugged in response. He left Harvey talking to some of the eyewitnesses and suspects. Jim walked over to me and Jerome. He had looped his hand into mine, as if my hand could make the pain melt away.

* * *

"Tell me about your mother, Jerome," Jim asked softly.

I looked at Jim, my eyes wide with shock. Seriously, this is way too early.

"She's my mother. What can I say? I love her. She's perfect. Not a very good cook. Except for that..." Jerome trailed off, no longer being able to talk.

I wrap my arm around his broad shoulder. I wish I could just take all his pain and make it my burden and not his, he was a child he didn't deserve this. He didn't need this.

"Did she have any enemies? Someone with a grudge?" Jim asked.

"No," he answered plainly.

Jim thought for a second about another question he could ask Jerome to piece together the pieces of this murder case. Who would kill a boy's mother? Why on earth, what would this achieve?

"Boyfriends?" he pushed.

"No. No? She had lovers. They're sex partners really, but not boyfriends. She didn't want the commitment," he explained.

I'm surprised she kept him around really, having a child was huge commitment. Bigger than a boyfriend.

"Alphonse Grayson?" he said.

I had no idea who this was. I knew the surname though, he must be one of the flying Graysons. They were popular at this circus.

"Yes, he was one of them," he said.

I had a feeling Jim would keep plucking names from thin air until we had a revengeful and evil, possibly mad one.

"Owen Lloyd?" he queried.

This man, I had no idea about.

"Yes."

I had some strange feeling this list may last a while.

"Any others?" Jim requested.

Jerome shook his head.

"Not that I could put a name to," he admitted.

There must be so many it's hard for a young boy to understand let alone remember.

"How do you feel about your mother's love life?" Jim asked.

What was he supposed to say? I hate it! I wish she would spend more time with me and less with her lovers. I wish she were alive and I could tell this to her face and I wish she would love me the way she loved others. Is that what you want Jim?

"I feel fine about it. If not for my mother's love life, I wouldn't be here, would I? Sex is a healthy human activity," Jerome answered.

He answered it better than I expected. Maybe he was tougher than he looked. It was quite a strange answer though, I noted it at the back of my mind to come back to if necessary

"Yes, it is," Jim responded.

How else was he to respond?

"Do you have any other family?" Jim asked.

Jerome shook his head.

"The circus is my family," he stated.

So that's a no then. Poor boy, he probably had no idea who his father was. I felt awful for Jerome.

"One more time. Why did you assault Mr. Grayson?" Jim pressed.

Jerome let out a deep sigh before he opened his mouth to answer the question.

"You know why," he hissed.

I could feel Jerome riling up, that was not something we needed right now.

"Tell me," I spoke softly, giving him a earnest smile.

He looked to me, his big green eyes filled with the same sadness he had when he came to bear the sight of his dead mother.

* * *

"He killed Lila," his voice cracked.

He trailed off at the end of the sentence, he dared not meet my eyes or Jim's. I think there was a possibility he was crying.

"Why would he do that?" Jim asked.

I couldn't figure out why anyone would ever want to kill anyone. While I have done the course and know the reasons, I just couldn't get my head round it. Let alone the mother of a child. Then I remembered this was Gotham, it wasn't a normal city.

"She was gonna choose me over him, and he's an arrogant son of a bitch. Not gonna let a Lloyd humiliate a Grayson that way," he spat.

I felt the sense of a family feud lying at the heart of this turmoil.

"How come your families don't get along?"

Jerome rolled his eyes, as if this was old news or something like that. I had no idea of this family feud or why this would lead to an innocent woman's death. None of this was adding up.

"His great-grandfather falsely accused my mother's uncle Barry of stealing a horse," he explained.

"When was this?" Jim queried.

"Before the Great War," he stated.

I blinked, how on earth did this feud last so long? Over a fricking horse!

"First World War," I said, sighing.

"Yeah."

Harvey stepped forward, looking at Jerome like he was a crazy man. Which I slightly beginning to believe myself. Or at least his ancestors.

"For three generations, your families have been feuding over a stolen horse?" Bullock asked.

"Yes. And the Lloyds are still trash. Blood is blood," Jerome argued.

I was slightly tiring of this family feuding. It never ended well, just ask Romeo and Juliet. Well you can't ask them, because they died.

"Must be a hell of a horse," Harvey joked.

Clearly no one was in a joking mood. I thought it was funny, not that I was going to back him up.

"Why did Mr. Lloyd assault you?" Jim got back to the task at hand.

"He killed Lila, and fears I'm gonna kill him for it," he told us.

Woah, this must be more than about a stupid horse.

"He says the opposite. He says you killed her," Jim said.

Like a boy would kill his own mother, I hope to hell Jim didn't believe this man.

"Yes, I suppose he would have to say that, wouldn't he? It wasn't Uncle Owen. He could never do such a terrible thing."

I didn't understand any of this.

* * *

 _The man bought only one way ticket for his wife whereas he bought two way ticket for himself. It means that he was sure that he will be returning alone._

* * *

 **Good day, Gotham City!**

 **Random question time, who is stupidly excited for the return of Gotham on the 21st of September?!**

 **Die hard Gotham fans, please, please, please don't chew me apart, it has been so long since it was on TV so some of the words and locations might be slightly off but I'm doing the best I can! If something was slightly wrong or out of place don't hesitate to tell me, I'll do my best to change it unless it interferes with the none linear storyline I have running along side the regular plot. This means throughout the whole story, but near the end it goes completely AU, just because that's where the wonderful twist will come in, but I can't say anything else or I'll end up spilling all of my secrets.**

 **Guys, you lot are just making my day! I love to get emails finding out you wonderful bunch are following, favouriting and reviewing! I know I could just PM all my reviewers but that's not how I roll!**

 **I live outside the box! (A plate of virtual cookies to whoever figures out who said this quite. A hint, it was no one in Gotham)**

 **Dear: Nova'sGirl, thanks for the review, I don't really need to reply though because I PM you! God, I'm so inconsistent! I wonder if you'll have a cup of tea with your virtual cookies? XD**

 **Guest, you make me blush constantly! I'm glad you liked the description, I always worry there is too much or too little, but your words are just reassuring! That was definitely one of my favourite scenes to write, that and some of the really interesting ones to come. Ed and Skye are a nerdy dream team! Jerome is just so fun to write, what I was trying to do with these chapter is to show how manipulative he is and easily he wormed his way into Skye's kind but slightly naive heart. I'm keeping to the riddles, but with this one I was hinting at what's to come, if you know what I mean ;) I went for an especially dark one. I shall try!**

 **Rachael torie b, My friend, I** **appreciate** **your slightly late but as always wonderful entrance! I was very evil to you, for not posting the second I had a chapter down but I got so into the story I ended up writing the whole damn thing! Skye loves you too :) I didn't want to throw her straight into the police department I wanted to her to see the world before she began to deal with it. I means a lot that you think so, I was just pretty much going from memory and imagination. Did you notice the slight reference to Arthur Miller's A View From Bridge? I love that line too! It's just poetic, considering most of my stuff isn't lol! I have a strange feeling you are trying to answer them before you get to the end of the chapter, is that right? Or am I just crazy? I'm glad I made it come to life, all I had to describe it was a few cruddy pics off of Google images! I'm glad you think so, I want to make her believable and you thinking she is means the world! I really wanted to write the squad right, y'know because I love them all some much in different ways and individually as different types of people. Jim is catnip for Skye! There is chemistry, it's stupid that two people of science can't even notice the chemistry.  Stormy, I like that nickname :) This chapter is dedicated to you, so you can just relax and enjoy the weekend before going back to those stupid AP classes!**

 **Now don't worry Jerome lovers, there is lots more of him to come! And definitely more of Skye/Ed _friendship_ ;)**

 **Till we meet again!**

 **~I've been Jotunheim Storm~**

 **Thanks xoxo**


	4. Chapter III

_If I drink, I die. If i eat, I am fine. What am I?_

* * *

Chapter III

We stood in the office of Captain Essen. Jim, Harvey and I were all trying to explain exactly how we found Lila Valeska. I found it a little hard to believe myself and I was there. _How on earth did a snake manage to find a dead body?_ Maybe they had some weird spiritual connection, the connection between snake dancer and snake. Even though I completely doubted that.

"Wait, back up a little. So you set the snake loose?" Captain Essen asked.

"Yes, ma'am," Jim replied.

She ran her fingers through her long black curly hair. Trying to grasp at the idea we were presenting her with. _Snakes weren't known for their abilities to find dead bodies were they? I'll have to check with Ed on that, of course he would know something about snakes._

"To track down the body?" she questioned.

 _This may take some time to come to grips with._

"Yes, ma'am," Jim said.

"Snakes have an excellent sense of smell," I chipped in.

I'm not sure about the scientific accuracy of what I had just said, but if it swayed what Captain Essen was thinking, it was needed. I had a feeling Captain Essen might need some gentle persuasion on this case, it wasn't your usual one; murder and simple suspect. We had two suspects and a now orphan child in our custody. _Oh_ and a snake.

"Well, now I know." She ran her fingers through her curly black hair again, leaning back on the table before speaking again "And your prime suspects are a clown and an acrobat?"

We all nodded in unison. This wasn't exactly the cases I had considered I might be helping solve. These were nothing like the scenarios back at university. _Considering most of them were stupid_. I definitely didn't expected to have a young child in our custody either, frankly I think Jim would be a better father figure, I do not know anything about guy stuff. I knew if it came to it, me or the orphanage I take him in. I had only heard awful things about that orphanage, abuse, lack of food and locking kids in their rooms. Apparently, according to Nygma, they had bought out half the GCPD. He just loved spilling facts to me, and I happily listened. It would be rude and horrible to ignore him.

I would have to get onto Jim to sort that out, he seemed like a good man. I hoped once this had all blown over we could sort it together. _Obviously with Harvey._ And this is definitely not so I can spend more time with Jim.

 _Honest!_

"Yeah."

"Ain't this one a doozy?" Harvey remarked.

 _Never have truer words been spoken._

* * *

Leslie and Ed walked through the doors, coming to give us the information of Lila and whether they could get any suspects from the forensics of Lila's body. They must both have nerves of steel to deal with things like that every day. Ed held a clipboard in his hands, several pieces of paper clipped behind the metal of the board.

"Your victim, Lila Valeska, was killed by a large knife or hatchet. Multiple blows to the head and upper torso. Around 3:00 yesterday afternoon," Ed said.

I felt myself gulping the vomit that wanted to pour from my mouth. It was awful but I knew a hatchet blow when I saw one that definitely was one, I didn't need to be a scientist to know that.

I looked out the window to the rest of the GCPD to see the circus people at each other's throats, I'd watched Jim argue with them earlier while I sat in Captain Essen's office trying not to break into tears. I had regained composure now, well, that's what I told myself.

"Well, how precise is that time of death?" I asked.

"Give or take forty five minutes," Leslie replied.

I guessed this was of some importance to the investigation. If the suspects were there at these times it was almost certain that they killed Lila.

"Still possible then, but cutting it close," Jim said.

"Hold and press your guys, but keep looking," demanded Captain Essen.

Jim and Harvey nodded in response to Captain Essen's request. I smiled curtly. Ed made a brisk exit, most likely going to test the forensics and the wounds of Lila.

"Yeah, boss. Forensics is working the crime scene now," Harvey replies.

"I could go through her phone records?" I suggest.

Captain Essen turns to me, her lips up turned into a warm smile.

"All right," she beams.

I knew I could access her phone records through one of the computers downstairs, I would just have to push one of the desk jockey's out the way. And by push I mean ask nicely and hope for a positive response. It would be wrong to push one of them. I don't push people.

I watched Jim and Leslie walk out of the office, he was probably going to confront the huddle of circus people out on the main floor of the GCPD. I hated the fact even from behind he was good looking. I tried not to stare at him, and pretended to focus on what was happening.

"Get out there and on one of computers. If one of the desk jockey's complain, tell them they better come moan to me," Essen nodded me out of the office.

I walked out of the office, taping a young boy on the shoulder. This boy had coffee coloured skin, deep brown eyes, thin lips and short cropped black hair. He wore a blue shirt and black jeans. He sat at one of the desks, typing up some information on the computer. He turned around to look at me.

"Could I use that for a sec?" I asked.

He nodded almost too enthusiastically, pushing the chair back from out behind the table.

"Yeah sure," his speech was blundered and his cheeks flushed.

He smiled, before walking away. I chuckled to myself, taking a seat in the dark chair. I typed into the large database Lila Valeska, and within a matter of seconds was produced with a large sum of information on this woman. Her full name was Lila Willow Valeska and her age only thirty five, this meant at she must have been eighteen when Jerome was born. I sighed aloud. Her parents were also connected to Haly's Circus. Her father Aaron Valeska was a local parliamentary candidate school and her mother Tracy Valeska was a detective. When Lila was born Tracy died in child birth. Aaron was shot later that year, a political assassination. She was entrusted to the circus, the ringmaster being a close family friend. No other family members were noted, so Jerome wasn't lying about having no other family.

I then went through her phone calls. Most of them were to males, of varying ages, occupations and some of them were less than honest men. There were only three calls alone to Jerome, all of these being incoming. One name that didn't make any sense though was Paul Cicero, he was older than all of the other men and there had been many frequent calls both outgoing and incoming. I scribbled it down on the pad of paper left at the desk jockey's table, making a mental note to buy him a new notebook.

* * *

"We're gonna send the rest of you home now, but the investigation is ongoing. Nobody leaves town," Jim called out, dismissing the circus people from the room.

The groups of brightly dressed people stood up going to make their way to leave.

"And listen up," Jim starts. "No more fighting! Look where your friends are."

I look up from the screen, pushing my glasses further up the rim of my nose. I opened my mouth to speak looking at all the circus people.

"What good is this feud doing you?" I said before they all left.

I then returned my gaze back to the screen but out the corner of my eye I saw Jim and Leslie flirting, I resisted the urge to roll my eyes and make vomiting sounds.

"I like it when you act all tough," Leslie grins at him. "Nobody leave town. Sounds better when you say it," she mimicked him.

They both laughed together, this time I couldn't stop the rolling of my caramel coloured eyes. I furiously returned to typing and scrolling through Lila's information. The fact she was such an awful mother and that Jim didn't even know I existed just made me want to punch the screen in. I wouldn't though, I don't have the money to replace it. I spent most of my money on the plane tickets and the apartment.

"I feel like we should finish up our date. Do you want to come over tonight? I can cook you dinner," she said.

 _Urgh._ So cliché, I really hated that stereotype of women always having to cook for their partners.

"Sure. That sounds good," he smirked.

Lila and Jerome moved around a lot, never often staying in the same place. While they always stayed in Gotham never in the same place. From my studies I remembered that people who moved around a lot in their youth often developed learning difficulties or lack people skills as they have never had the chance to settle. Jerome didn't seem to keep to this though, he spoke eloquently and didn't seem to be lacking in social skills.

"Get some rest," she smiled.

"I will try. See you later," he went to leave.

She took his hand in hers pulling him back to her. He looked at her, his blue eyes filled with concern.

"I have to ask. If you were to guess, who do you think killed Lila?" she asked.

I looked down at this point, pretending to be absorbed in whatever on earth was on the screen at the moment but I was just listening to their conversation.

"I try not to guess. I work the suspects and I wait on forensics," he told her.

 _Smart guy._

* * *

The creaking of the door led my eyes up from my poorly painted nails to an old man being led over to Jim and Leslie by a young boy. I knew almost instantly his man was blind, his eyes were a striking blue glassed over by what could be described as mist. His features were wrinkled and his skin looked like it had seen better days. His eyebrows were a grey white and ruffled by the wind outside. His white hair was covered by a red swede hat. He wore a black velvet jacket, a white shirt and a red cravat.

"Excuse me. Am I speaking to Detective James Gordon?" he said.

 _Wait what?! How can he see Jim?_

"Yes," Jim answered warily.

He then turned to Leslie as if he was studying her features and taking her appearance in.

"Then this must be Doctor Thompkins, the medical examiner," he noted.

Jim and Leslie exchanged a look of sheer disbelief.

"And that one over there," he pointed to me "Pretending to work, is Doctor Hunter the criminologist no?"

I gulped. _Okay,_ I may have given up on the search at the moment and found myself absorbed in Jim's conversation. _I wasn't an earwig, honest._ I got up out of the chair after hitting print on the computer, walking over to my colleagues.

"I'm sorry, how did you know who we were?" Leslie asked.

I would never have dared to ask, but I was thinking the exact same thing.

"My name is Paul Cicero. I'm a psychic with the sideshow. Lila Valeska was an old friend of mine," he spoke slowly.

 _Ha!_ I knew somehow the threads would begin to tie together in some way. This was that old man Lila always calls…

Called.

"A psychic. I see," Jim said suspiciously. "How could I help you, Mr. Cicero?"

He looked above all our heads, as if he was sensing our feeling and get a grip with our inner beings. A load of tosh if you ask me.

"I sense that you don't think Owen or Alphonse are guilty," he breathed.

Who else could it be? It sure as heck wasn't suicide. The ring master seemed to care about Lila and Jerome, the ring master was practically the woman's father. So I ruled him out of the list of suspects.

"You must be psychic."

"In which case, perhaps you'd like to hear the message Lila sent me from the other side," he began.

This is just what this case needs, messages from the other side. What next hauntings from beyond the grave?

"Thanks, Mr. Cicero, we're not quite looking at the other side just yet."

"As you wish. I'm merely a messenger," he replied turning to leave.

I had a feeling Leslie was going to call him back, wanting to hear what he had to say. Last time I checked Doctors had to look for rational answers to everything.

"What's the message?" my inkling was correct.

He turned back us, staring us all down eye with glass like eyes.

"Thank you, Doctor. Lila told me that the servant of the Devil lies in the garden of the Iron Sisters," he told us.

"Lila told you that? Was this on one of your very many phone calls to her? Why did you call her so often Mr Cicero?" I questioned him.

He looked over the top of my head, completely ignoring my question. Clearly he just wished to engage with Jim and Leslie. I just _loved_ being overlooked and ignored. I moved away from England so people could notice me, maybe wherever I went people would just disregard me.

"What does that mean?" Leslie asked Jim.

"I don't know," he replied.

Jim turned back to Paul Cicero, a fake smile plastered upon his face.

"We'll get right on it."

Even though Paul could not see Jim's face he could hear the dripping sarcasm falling from his every single word.

"I don't think sarcasm is your métier, James. Make of the message what you will. Good day to you both," he left swiftly.

I was tempted to yell after him something along the lines of, "don't ignore me you know I'm here." I didn't though. _You're needed on this case Skye, don't put yourself down._ He whistled an unknown tune as the small boy lead the old man out the building, back into the bleak and cold Gotham city.

* * *

"Well, that wasn't very open-minded of you," Leslie started.

I knew what was going to happen now, they were going to argue about whether or not supernatural occurrences were valid and critical evidence for a crime investigation. In all my many years studying crime, supernatural and ghostly sightings were never of much use.

"Oh, come on, Lee. He's a fraud. He's gonna go straight to the press and say he's consulting on the case," Jim retorted.

I was tempted to pull at the collar of my dress, trying get some air in. The tension was rising and I had no idea how to lower it. Dating was not my forte. Knitting and riddles were.

"He's looking for publicity. Publicity equals money and people do strange things for money. That's simple phycology," I said.

"Maybe," she thought.

I wasn't a believer in supernatural things, ghosts, vampires or any of that crud. I would much rather look for a more logical explanation. As a doctor I thought Leslie would be the same.

"If you were gonna send a message from beyond the grave, don't you think priority number one would be the killer's name and not a riddle?" Jim carried on.

 _Well if was Ed Nygma who had been stabbed he would of left a riddle behind and not anything useful. It was strange how soon I had already figured out his character._

"Maybe they don't want the person who killed them to be found?" I suggested.

Jim simply shrugged in response. _Urgh, I'll have to go consult Harvey about that theory. I thought it was a pretty good theory. Clearly Jim is too wrapped up in his lover's quarrel._

"Who knows how it works?" Leslie responded.

Really? You two are just gonna keep this argument going and going?

"All right. I'm not gonna argue with you," Jim finally gave in.

I let out a short, sharp sigh. I was glad to see this argument end. I then ignored the look of confusion from them both, _yes the invisible girl does notice everything._

"Good. Later, then," she waved him goodbye.

"Later."

* * *

Jim went to leave, but before he did I grabbed his arm pulling him back. I realised how forward that action was, and suddenly jerk my hand back from him. I brushed my hands down my dress, trying not to look as awkward I felt. He pulled down on his sleeve. He looked at me, his blue eyes questioning me.

"Jim, what are we going to do about Jerome? Where is he going to go?" I questioned.

He smiled at me, as if he suspected something like this coming from me.

"What do you suggest?" he asked.

My bit down on the flesh of my thin lips, thinking quickly about all the possible things we could do for the young boy.

"Well I already spoke to Harvey, he refuses to look after Jerome. Apparently he's not a good role model for young boys," I said.

Jim let out a little chuckle, I smirked as he laughed. Okay so Harvey is definite no, no.

"The orphanage is horrible here. This boy has just lost his mother, we could not put him through that place after what he has just experienced. He's seventeen, so legally he is still a child so we can't let him be alone. The circus is hardly a great place to raise a young boy and it would also bring back bad memories most likely. So I was wondering if you could step in and be like a father figure for him until we can get him back on his feet," I smiled nervously at him.

He rubbed the back of his neck tenderly, looking at me with blue eyes full of apologies. I guessed this meant he couldn't do this then. I let out a long sigh, looking to the ground at the shine of my dark red ballet pumps. How on earth could we care for this boy now?

"I'm hardly in that state to look after a kid at the moment, my apartment is barely big enough for me. I could talk to Leslie, she might be up for it but there's no guarantee," he explained.

There was a settling silence growing between us, both of us caught up in our own thoughts.

"I could look after him, I guess. He's a sweet boy, he'll be no trouble. Anyway I don't live in the rough area of Gotham. I made sure of that," I shrugged.

Jim nodded and I smiled at him. I never thought at twenty seven I would already have a seventeen year old adopted sort of honorary mother/sister figure. Well that's that magic of Gotham. When I say magic I mean more like poisonous witchcraft.

"Great, it won't be for long. I'm sure we'll find him a foster family soon enough," he assured me.

I curtly smiled at him. Turning on my heel I went to collect my coat and bag from my office upstairs. I felt Jim's hand upon my shoulder and I turned back to look at him. I felt my cheeks burning up like an ember becoming a fire.

"You did well today, we really threw you in at the deep end. It will be great to work alongside you, doctor," he said earnestly.

"Same here, detective."

I then went to make a swift, sensible exit but I stumbled over my feet and nearly fell flat on my face. I managed to balance myself when I grabbed onto one of the desk jockeys tables. I looked back at Jim, my face the colour of violets and he gave me the thumbs up.

 _Damn you, Jim Gordon._

* * *

 _A fire_

* * *

 **Good morrow, citizens of Gotham!**

 **Well, the dawn of the 21st of September looms over us and I am chomping at the bit to find out what happens to all the characters, especially Ed! And Jerome gets a more prominent role as well which is fantastic!**

 **I love you lot so much, free virtual cookies for all who have reviewed, followed, favourited or even reading this!**

 **Dear: My dear wonderful guest, you never cease to make my day! The riddles won't stop and the chemistry only increase, somewhere in the near future Kristen Kringle will be introduced, which will be a massive road block for this budding _friendship._ With this riddle I was referencing to the inevitable fires Jerome, as the Joker, will be causing. My mind is rather devious and I have to go to some dark places to write Jerome. He has her wrapped around his finger, which will play on for a few more chapters to come. I'm glad you think so, she definitely is new to Gotham, just looking at her sweet personality it's apparent. The poverty is something I thought was very important to include in Gotham and I'm glad you liked it! We must both wait in agony for the next series!**

 **Another Apocalypse, Yes my friend! I'm so glad! It's amazing isn't it! *gives a slice of cake* welcome to the fandom! Oh and thanks for saying you love this story XD**

 **Chaos Supernova, Thank you! Woah, maybe you and Jerome have more in common than you think ;) It was Coulson! It wasn't me who said that, it was Skye XD**

 **Sapphire Roz, don't worry my friend, we all get busy sometimes but the fact you still found time to read and review means a lot! I'm not sure if they'll be returning or not, we'll just have to see! You are a massive Robin fan aren't you? :)**

 **See you all again very soon!**

 **~I've been Jotunheim Storm~**

 **Thanks xoxo**


	5. Chapter IV

_I am always around, but never seen. I am often avoided, but you can't out run me. For I will come when your old and grey, or maybe even the very next day. I will come with cold embrace, and give you rest with a chilled kiss on your face. I come in many forms of emotional state, whether it's irony, love, laughter, or hate. I am everyone's finale fate. What am I?_

* * *

Chapter IV

We walked briskly down the streets of Gotham, avoiding people, dodging puddles and ignoring the horns of cars. The pattering of rain fell into my hair and stained my glasses blocking my view of what was ahead. I had a rough idea, but every now and then Jerome would have to pull me out of the way of a random citizen I almost walked into.

My mumbles of apologies were lost in the wind and forgotten by all. It was fair to say Jerome and I were an unlikely pair to be walking down these streets. I was a girl with bright blonde hair and even brighter highlights of aqua. I wore a quirky dress and bright red shoes much like Dorothy in the Wizard of Oz, even though in the books she had silver shoes. _I definitely wasn't in Exeter any more, Toto._ My pink wind breaker jacket was being soaked through completely and my blue handbag was covered with diamond like droplets of rain. Jerome was a tall boy, his skin as pale as freshly fallen snow and his face covered in freckles. His green eyes were always darting around, looking at people, buildings and just about everything. His particular dress sense got him many strange looks but he chose to shrug it off. When I asked where he bought his clothes, he told me they were custom.

I was rather impressed that such a young boy was making in his own clothes. Then I remembered what his mother was like, he would have to be self-reliant to survive. I was awful at needle point at school, I could barely sew on a button let alone make my own clothes, yet I could knit. Jerome said he wished to go in tailoring, he said he had no desire to go into snake dancing. However he cared about Sheba. I had to tell him that Sheba couldn't come to live with us in the apartment. I was under a strict no pets rule. I had to leave my fish back home with mum and dad. I wondered to myself how Roger, Felix and Mariah were doing. Roger was a goldfish. Felix an angel fish and Mariah was a clownfish. Last time mum called she told me Roger was not in a good state, shame really Roger was my favourite.

* * *

We came to the tall building I would now call my home for however long I stayed here. The building was so high you couldn't even see the top, well not with poor vision like mine. It was a grey black and it was mostly dominated by windows. I pushed open the glass door, holding it open for Jerome. He nodded politely. The fact he mother was barely around, I was surprised by how polite he was.

To the right of the foyer there was the staircase, the lift had been out of order for days now, so we began the steady ascent to my apartment. The foyer was simply a large open space, the lifts dominating the space and the stairs took up most of the space left over. The floor was carpeted with a shoddy and bristly white carpet. Well I assumed it was supposed to be white, it had taken more of a grey tinge than a pearly white. All the carpet really needed was a good vacuuming. And when I say good, I mean a really good vacuuming. I could see the dust even without my glasses on.

"Doctor Hunter? What floor do you live on?" Jerome asked after scaling five flights of stairs.

I let out a deep sigh, still scaling the stairs my hand clinging onto the hand rail. My ballet shoes threatened to fall off several times. These were not walking shoes let me tell you that. I staring to debate whether Jerome living with me was a good thing or not. I wasn't going to back out, that wasn't the Hunter way. I just really thought Jim would be a good role model. _Always the last choice aren't we?_ In all honesty I haven't finished unpacking. Most things I had misplaced and the apartment was dominated by the massive boxes.

"Call me Skye, Jerome. Urm twenty seventh floor only twenty two to go," I said with no excitement what so ever.

When we finally reached the floor I lived on, we both took a sharp breaths leaning against the wall. _Damn I forgot how high up I lived._ I walked down the corridor, Jerome following me. We came to the white wooden panelled door, with the golden number at the top of the door. I dug the key out from the depths of my bag, shoving the thin golden key in the lock fumbling with it for a few seconds before pushing the door open.

* * *

"Just take your shoes off and put the somewhere in the corridor," I instructed.

As I said so, he did. I closed the door behind him, bolting the three locks on the door and covering the peep hole with the brass cover. I never felt safe here, I was almost tempted to buy a gun, then I remembered my anti-gun policy. _People always said guns don't kill people, my response to this yes they flipping do! Have you never read a newspaper in your entire existence?_ I kicked my shoes off my feet, pushing them to the side of the corridor. I shrugged my jacket off my shoulders, shaking it slightly to be rid of the droplets of rain. I hung it up gently on the hat stand, where Jerome had already hung his jacket.

The corridor I stood in was a narrow and rather tightly packed. The walls were an ivory colour, the paint peeling near the top of the wall. The carpet was a deep cream colour, nicely vacuumed let me tell you. On the wall was a large mirror, long a thin reaching the top of the wall to the very bottom. Next to the mirror was an ebony door, the door to the bathroom. At the end of the corridor there was another ebony coloured door, leading to my bedroom. The last door lead to the living room and kitchen.

I pushed open the door, beckoning Jerome to follow me in. He shuffled behind me as I walked into the living room.

"Just plonk your bag down on the sofa," I said.

"The couch?" he asked.

I nodded. He placed the large hessian handled bag on my sofa. I insisted that we went back to his trailer so he could collect his things so his stay in my apartment would be more comfortable. I had a feeling Jerome would be living in my house for a while. _My father would be appalled that I sort of adopted a child at twenty seven._

"Well they mean the same thing," I replied.

Jerome looked around the apartment his shining green eyes filled with awe.

"This room is bigger than my whole trailer," he said flabbergasted.

I smirked in response. I had saved and saved for a remotely nice flat like this. I was proud of what I had achieved by myself.

I took in the surroundings of my apartment, just looking at everything I would now call home. In all fairness I hated living alone, so I felt better Jerome would be here for a while. I felt safe in his company. The walls were a sunflower yellow, this yellow reminded me of the flowers me and my father used to grow together in the front garden. On the walls I had hung several pictures of me and my family back in England.

The picture my eyes were graced with was one of me, my mother and father. I was sixteen in the picture. We stood in a bluebell decorated field that was near our house. The trees stood tall, covered in ivy twisting its way around the branches. My father stood tall at six foot three. He wore a red polo shirt with his name written in blue on his collar Freddie, beige chinos and black boat shoes. His face was thin, tanned and his cheekbones were the most defining features in his appearance. His eyes were a deep blue colour that reminded me of oceans. His lips were thin and crackling. He smiled profusely and his eyes were graced with laugh lines. His hair was the same sand kissed blonde as mine and was thinning. He combed it over trying to pretend he wasn't going bald, which he was. His arm was around my mother's shoulders. My mother was a pleasantly plump woman, in this picture she wore knee length jeans, a violet shirt with black buttons. Around her neck she wore a silver necklace with her name on it, Sandra. On her feet she wore open toe heels. Her face was slightly podgy and her cheeks were a rosy pink colour. Her skin was freckled and she too had the laugh lines like my father. Her eyes were the same caramel as mine. Her hair was a light brown that resembled chestnuts. It was tied in a long braid, falling to her shoulder. I stood in the middle of both of them, looking like a little weirdo. At sixteen I was the height I am today, standing taller than my mother easily. I wore a bright orange summer dress, the body lacy and the skirt pleated. I wasn't wearing any shoes and my feet were in the warm grass of the field. Around my ankles were beaded anklets. My hair was longer back then, I had it tied up into two bunches at both sides of my head. I used to have large framed black glasses and I always wore small silver hoops in my ears. It's fair to say I was always quirky. _That's why no one likes you._

The next picture hanging on my yellow walls was of me and my best friend Viola on graduation day. We both went to Cambridge, me on a scholarship studying criminology. I later returned to do my doctrine. Viola was studying criminal justice. We both wore the long black robe, a separate hood and the black academic cap with the golden tassel coming from the top of the cap. Underneath our robes we both wore white shirts and pencil grey skirts. Her shoes were black heels and mine were maroon brogue shoes. Viola was beautiful, always had been and even more so in this picture. She has mid length black hair, at this time she still had the orange highlights. Her skin was pale and her eyes were a dark midnight blue. She had high cheekbones and moderate lips, coloured by her favourite lipstick. It was a crimson colour, lighter than the nail polish she wore on her fingers. She hand her arm around my shoulder and mine was around hers. We were both pulling a duck face (sometimes known simply as a pout) for the camera, trying to supress the inevitable giggles.

Another picture I had hung upon the walls was of the forest behind our house. It was filled with the brim with violets and daffodils. The bursts of colour ran through the forest like a river ran to the ocean. The trees were tall, creating a canopy of leaves creating a shady path through the forest. Ivy branches climbed up the trees, hugging it closely like a child hugs its mother. The sun managed to creep through the large branches and collection of leaves, creating a balance between light and shade.

The last picture I hung upon my walls was of me and my horse JoJo. JoJo, was a tall, young and stunning horse, one of the best in the paddocks. Everyone at school was so jealous of the beautiful horse we owned. I was an adequate rider and I had been doing it almost all my life. JoJo's coat was an appaloosa style, this meant she was covered in spots. She was grey in coloured and decorated with large black spots. She was a Shire horse, with the feathered hairs around her ankles a grey colour. Her mane was a bright white much like her tail. In the picture I sat upon the bright yellow saddle on her back. I was wearing a pair of black leggings, knee high riding boots, a long sleeved white shirt and a red riding helmet. JoJo and I stood in a field further away from our house where I would often practice riding her at weekends. _I sure as heck missed JoJo._

* * *

"Is that you on the horse?" Jerome asked me.

I nodded into response to his question, I fingered at the stain on the glass of the picture frame. I picked away at the stains which annoyed me so.

"Yeah, that's JoJo, the greatest horse in the town," I told him.

He looked at the picture of me and JoJo and smiled fondly at the horse. This is how he must feel about Sheba.

"What happened to her?" he questioned.

I felt a lump growing in my throat and my eyes misted over threatening to spill over with tears.

"JoJo got really sick and the vet had to put her down, she's in a better place now," I explained.

I felt Jerome's hand upon my shoulder and I turned around to look at the young boy. _How on earth could his mother find other pleasure than spending time with her lovely son?_ _If I had such a child I would want to spend every second of everyday with them, making sure they were the best they possibly could be._

* * *

"You want dinner? I'm making dinner. I hope you like jacket potatoes because that's about all I have at the moment or beans. A load of beans," I moved the subject on.

"Potatoes are fine."

I nodded quickly before walking into the kitchen. The walls of my kitchen were black glistening marble and the floor was a matching black marble. The surfaces were limestone work surfaces. I opened up the sack of potatoes, selecting the largest two. I got out the chopping board and dug out the crummy bits in the potatoes. I shoved one of them in the microwave, turning the dial up to five. While the potato was cooking I retrieved a block of cheddar cheese from the fridge and began grating it against the grater creating a large pile of shredded cheese. The ping from the microwave told me the potato was done. I got the butter, slightly salted, from the fridge. I got out a blue plate, putting the potato on the plate. I put a knob of butter on the potato and watched it melt slowly. I dolloped a generous amount of cheese on top. I got Jerome some cutlery and a drink to go with his dinner. I then proceeded to do the exact same thing I did for Jerome.

"Thank you Skye," he smiled.

"Your welcome, I wasn't exactly gonna let you starve," I chuckled.

I bit into the jacket potato loving the perfect taste of an old classic. The fluffy interior and a crisp skin, a sheer perfection on my part if I do say so myself. The cheese complimented the potato and the butter melted well into the interior of the potato.

"This is the best baked potato I've ever had," Jerome remarked.

I rolled my eyes in response to his comment. Jacket potatoes weren't hard, it wasn't exactly rocket science we are talking about. _I wonder where that phrase came from, I could think of harder things to crack, like why someone would bring themselves to murder._

"Honestly, my mother couldn't even make toast," he said, there was a slight crackle in his speech and his eyes misted over, but there was something almost cold about them.

He noticed how I was scrutinising him slightly, but then his face returned to the innocent and sweet one of that before. _You worry too much, calm down._ I pushed the fear to the back of my mind and ignored it.

Before I had the chance to clear the plates Jerome had grasped them and proceeded to wash them up in the sink. I let out a little chuckle, it surprised me how gentlemanly this young boy was.

"It is the least I can do," he said almost reading my mind.

I smiled to myself, watching how expertly he cleaned the plates in the washing up bowl, scrubbing the plates thoroughly making sure no stains were left on the blue china. He then proceeded to dry them up with the rugged old dishtowel and found their place in the cupboards and put them away. I wanted to go over and ruffle his hair but I remember from being seventeen, when an adult ruffles your hair you just want to curl up into a ball and cry.

* * *

I made my way over to the duck egg coloured sofa, I know it didn't really go with the yellow walls but matching things was so time consuming and cliché. Not to mention expensive. The sofa was rather long and could easily fit three people on it, maybe even four if you squished up a lot. _Not that I ever had many people visiting._ The fabric was soft to the touch and somewhat resembled swede. On the sofa I had several cushions my favourite was a large beige one with the words "Question everything" written on it. Questions always lead to answers. I sprawled out across the sofa and let out a little sigh of exhaustion. Jerome walked in and took a seat on the matching duck egg arm chair. He had to push the cardboard boxes out of the way to sit down though.

"Sorry 'bout the boxes. I just haven't got round to unpacking. I've been consumed by paperwork," I told him.

He smiled in response. There was an awkward silence between us for a moment, were neither of us had a thing to say and couldn't think what to do either.

"How long have you been working at the GCPD?" Jerome finally asked.

"Officially, today was my first day," I told him.

He seemed surprised by this, I guessed he assumed I had been working with the police force a while. I never really wanted to work with the police, law was something I wanted to peruse but this felt right, well about as right as anything could in Gotham aka murder capital of the world.

"So are you a detective as well as a doctor?" he questioned.

"Heck no! I'm a doctor of criminology, I was employed to assess criminals and work with ones that the force believes they can bring back from the brink," I explained. "I just have a natural ability to be at the wrong place at the wrong time."

Another silence came between us, I was tempted to go over to my CD player and start playing some of my favourite songs but I considered that might be a bit rude.

"You fancy Jim Gordon," he stated.

If I had been drinking a glass of water I would of spat it out right this instant, a classic spit take right here, right now. _How on earth did he pick that up so bloomin' quickly? If he noticed that must mean Jim knows, oh lord I hope not._

"Whaaaat," I mumbled.

He laughed in response to my inability to deny his accusation.

"Are you going to ask him out?" he inquired.

"No way, first of all I hardly know the guy. Second of all he's way out of my league and third of all he's taken," I told the young boy.

"Shame, you two would make an adorable couple," he moaned.

I felt the violent blush crawling up my neck and my cheeks. I couldn't meet him in the eye as I was way too embarrassed to even talk to him. _Was I that transparent? But more importantly would Jim and I make a cute couple?_

* * *

The silence between us was broken by the drone of my land-line. I ran over to it, placing the phone against my ear listening to whoever was calling me, I assumed it was probably my mother.

"Skye, Arkham Bridge. Lee deciphered the riddle from that physic. It means Arkham Bridge," Jim said down the phone.

"Jim, calm down, speak slowly. How the heck did you get my number?!" I asked.

I heard the sigh through the line and the screech of wheels against the tarmac of the road. I assumed he was driving there. Driving while on the phone- illegal. _Well back home it was._

"Private records. Can you get to Arkham Bridge?" he said.

 _Clearly not so private._

"I'm looking after Jerome at the moment. Call Harvey he's a detective, I'm not," I moaned.

I really did not want to be going to Arkham Bridge late at night, I had heard nothing good about Arkham, not one bloody word.

"Tried Harvey, won't pick up. Please Skye," he begged.

I could imagine his pleading baby blue eyes, right now and I knew full well my will power was inferior to those eyes.

"Urgh, try Ed. He doesn't go out much, he would love to come," I tried to reason.

"He's in the lab, he's still working on the body," Jim said.

 _Really Ed, still working on that body? Where's that geeky guy when you need him? What on earth could he be doing with the body at this hour?_ I shuddered at the thought, pushing it to the back of my mind.

"Fine, I'll come but if I get hyperthermia and die, it's on your hands Gordon," I huffed.

"I owe you," Jim said.

"To right," I hung up.

I placed the phone on back on the socket and let out a little sigh. I hated night time. I hated Arkham and I hated, and I mean hated the cold.

"Jerome, Jim's got more evidence on the murder so I have to go out. While I'm gone help yourself to anything in the fridge, watch TV or listen to my music. Somewhere in the boxes are some great books," I apologised.

 _Stupid bloody Gordon._

* * *

 _Death._

* * *

 **Gotham, it is I! Jotunheim Storm, your humble servant in this realm.**

 **It's less than a month away and I have found myself spending my time watching the brand new promos. Ed is becoming more crazy and Jerome has broken out of Arkham! And Jim is ready to take on them all, so excited!**

 **Thanks to you lovely bunch for adding this to your follow and favourite list, it means a lot.**

 **Dear: Chaos Supernova, yeah I kind of felt that chapter was slightly rushed and thanks for the tip, I won't be doing that in the future! That's a good policy, maybe I should take it up too! Well did you think it was cute? There is more to come before Jerome gets sent to were he belongs. Oh yes, it will definitely help her insecurities develop. I wonder why? Bit of classic Skye for you there, dorky, clumsy but loveable! Don't let Jerome hear you say that, he's dangerous!**

 **Sapphire Roz, Sibling fluff check! I wanted a bit of light relief from the inevitable horrible stuff that is going to happen in the next chapter. I hope you thought it was adorable! Maybe I should brush up on my old Robin knowledge? You could probably teach me about them lol! Yes, sadly Jerome will be killing people... Lots and lots of people... Not even Skye can bring him back from the dark path he's set on...**

 **Guest, Hello my wonderful guest! I would like to apologise for not updating sooner but I spent the whole of last Saturday at an airport as my plane was delayed so if you want to take it out on anyone make sure to have a go at airline companies! You insist on making me blush don't you! Yes Skye isn't the perfect sweetheart she seems to be is she, you better keep playing that dramatic music! That's her fatal flaw, the feeling that no one cares for her, which isn't true but sometimes fear talks louder than rational thinking. I'm glad I managed to make you laugh, I love me a metaphor! She is an individual which draws Ed to her (in later chapters) as they are both different but similar if that makes any sense. I am completely evil, ask anyone who knows me or anyone who as read any other of my stories! I won't be answering those questions but they are fabulous questions which will all be answered soon enough! Violence will always lead to more violence as they say, and it's Gotham so there will be even more violence! I hope you liked the slightly humorous cliffhanger, I will try to put some light humour in the story to balance out the dark undertone of it all. I can't remember which chapter she appears but she is coming soon! She will try but Ed will still be the Riddler and Kringle and her crew are a necessary evil to make sure he keeps on the path the show has set out for him. I will now stop talking as I have toooooooo many secrets! Barbara has gone crazy and ended up in Arkham, will the Clown Prince of Crime and Jim's ex be teaming up to bring Gotham to it's knees, because that would be awesome! (Poor, poor Jim!) C** **ameron Monaghan** **is genuinely fantastic and does the grin justice!**

 **Another Apocalypse, thanks bruv! Jim is a definite lad! I wonder if him and Harvey go out for Cheeky Nando's together? That would be funny! Yes! We must start a petition to get Skye as a series regular for series two! I would love that! Well I wasn't not gonna accept you into the fandom!**

 **See ya later Gotham citizens!**

 **~I've been Jotunheim Storm~**

 **Thanks xoxo**


	6. Chapter V

_I can be told and can make you crazy, most people don't like me and think I'm harmful. What am I?_

* * *

Chapter V

He smiled, nodding curtly. I placed my hand on his shoulder before scurrying into my room to put on some more warm clothes. I peeled the dress from my flesh, pulling over a cream turtle neck jumper and a pair of denim jeans. I pulled up a pair of socks I knitted back home when I was bored. I pulled a bobble hat over my head. This bobble hat was royal blue and decorated in white snowflakes and around my neck I wore a matching blue scarf. _I didn't knit these though._ I shoved my feet in a pair of black trainers, grabbed my key from the sideboard and ran out the door.

I ran down the flights of stairs, clinging onto the hand rail. My heart rate was increasing massively and I could hear the racing of my heart. What on earth was Jim Gordon doing at Arkham Bridge in the middle of the night? _This was not the time to question things Skye, just get there, do the job and ask questions after. Good philosophy._

I shoved open the door, pushing an elderly woman out of my path, ignoring her spilt groceries and rude language directed at me. Little did she know I was doing something of vast importance. I ran down the street, seeing my silver fiat and clicking down on the unlock button on my key. The car flashed an orange light, and I pulled open the door with some much force I thought I might of broken it. I slid into the driver's seat, shoving the key in the ignition, turning it. I strapped the seat belt over myself, putting it in the buckle, hitting my foot down on the accelerator. The screech of my tires on the road made an ear piercing scream. I pulled out violently onto the pain road, almost doing a full U-turn right in the middle of the road. I sped down the main road, going way over the city limits in my car, driving as fast as could to go to Jim's aid, whatever this was. Despite the fact my thoughts were harassing me phrases such as _you'll die you idiot!_ I had a feeling it had something to do with Lila's murder. I parked the car in probably the most irresponsible place possible, but I didn't give a damn. I got out the car, slamming the door shut and locking it.

* * *

I pushed through the black barred gates, the metal covered in cobwebs and felt as cold as Ed's hands after dealing with the deceased. _I wish I brought gloves._ The crunch of the frozen grass against my trainers was like a crackle of freshly fallen snow. I plucked the knife from my pocket, holding it up front to make sure no one could attack me in the middle of the night. The cold of the night made me shiver and the hair on the back of my neck stand on end. I wasn't sure if it was the sub-zero temperatures or the creepy haunting atmosphere that clung to this place like blood clung to a knife.

The park was a rather large and barren land, only landscaped by tall trees and small shrubs. Also clumps of litter and puddles, freezing over puddles. I heard whispers of a conversation and I hoped to whoever was above us all deciding my fate that it was Jim.

"Jim?" I called out, my voice rasped by the cold.

I heard footsteps behind me and I saw two figures walking towards me. I felt my heart rate picking up dramatically and I realised I had walked myself into a dead end. I raised the knife higher, ready to attack whoever was pursing me. In all honesty I had never attacked someone before but this was the time to learn. The figures grew closer to me and my hands were quaking with fear not that I would ever let on. When the people were almost on top of me, I flung my knife out, putting it to the man's neck. When my eyes finally adjusted to the light I saw who it was. He wore a long military jacket in a dark navy blue and underneath a sharp suit and well-polished shoes. His eyes were a baby blue and his expression puzzled. His companion had coffee coloured skin, deep brown eyes and short black hair. It was Jim and Leslie. I noticed that my knife was to Jim's neck.

"Jim, Leslie! I didn't know it was you," I apologised.

I pulled the blade from his neck, shoving it back in my pocket after retracting the blade. I smiled bashfully at the pair of them. They clearly didn't think I was the kind to carry a weapon. Not that long ago I wasn't but this city changes people.

"Why are you carrying a knife?" Jim asked warily.

"There are weird people here, I don't want to be attacked unprepared," I shrugged.

* * *

Jim rolled his eyes at me and Leslie gave me an apologetic smile. Jim began to walk forward, Leslie following. I ran to keep up with them, there was no way I was getting lost in this place, and I definitely do not have any breadcrumbs to lead me home.

"So if someone were to throw something from a car on the bridge, this is where it would land," Jim said kicking the dirt.

Jim let out a little sigh, I guessed this meant we had given up on this theory. We would have to go back to interrogating the acrobat and a clown. And wait upon the forensics Ed Nygma was working on. _What is he doing with that body?_

"Yeah, I guess you're right," she sighed.

I shoved my hands in my pocket and exhaled deeply, watching my breath condense in the cold air, creating a puff of air from my lips.

"Nice hat, Skye," Leslie noted.

I smiled at her comment, _I'm glad she liked my hat, I liked it too._ She noticed something in the bushes and ran over to them, kneeling down digging through the leaves. Jim and I walked over to her, we exchanged a look of confusion. She pulled out a large hatchet, with blood dripping from the end of the blade. Engraved on the end were some words I couldn't read very well.

"THFC," she smiled, triumphant.

"What does that mean?" Jim asked.

I knew exactly what she was talking about, I had read the case study on this certain club. It was rather chilling to read about and after that I didn't sleep for ages without the light on.

"The Hellfire Club," we said in unison.

"It's a Satanist cult," Leslie explained.

Jim looked at us with a perplexed expression, weirded out by the fact we were talking in unison. We barely had known each other a day and we were already in sync.

"Committed a string of ritual murders," I carried on.

"But they haven't been active for a decade or more," Leslie told Jim.

Jim thought for a second while running his fingers through his sandy blonde hair.

"I guess they're back," he deduced.

"No," I replied.

Jim looked at me, unsure why I was so sure about this and how I could just make a statement out of the blue, on something I barely understood myself.

"No, I don't think so," Leslie backed me up.

* * *

Jim pressed down on the button on the walkie-talkie, probably calling back up or reporting back to the base. I wonder what Captain Essen would think about this whole thing.

"Hey, Sarge, I'm gonna need a couple of mobile units to pick some people up. But listen... they need careful handling," Jim spoke slowly and clearly.

"Sir, they're in three and four," I heard the mumbled reply.

"Thanks, Zeke. Neither of them knows the other one's here, right?" Jim confirmed.

I wondered who on earth Jim was calling in, I guessed it was the acrobat and the clown. Maybe Paul Cicero?

"Right, like you said," Zeke replied.

"Ah, good work," Jim cut off the call.

I had a feeling this is when we would all part ways and I would go home to check on Jerome and tell him of our findings, hopefully this would bring us closer to finding Lila's murderer.

"We were having a perfectly lovely evening," Leslie moaned.

"I am not the one who wanted to go out searching for Satanist hatchets," Jim retorted.

 _Well, that's not the best date material, Satanist Hatchets and looking for the murderer of a snake dancer. Better than no date I guess?_

 _Like you, always alone aren't you Skye?_ I ignored the thoughts that brought me down and focused on the people in front of me.

"Not the best date activity," I mumbled to myself.

"You... know what I wanted to do. You're right," Leslie admitted.

"Uh-huh, I'm sorry what?" Jim seemed confused by Leslie admitting her faults.

I had a feeling this was going to be one of those heart to heart romance things. I'd never had a heart to heart romance thing before, only ever watched them in movies or read them in books.

"I tend to get overly enthusiastic about things. It's an issue for me. My mom always said...Oh, who gives a crap what my mom said, right?" Leslie chuckled.

They both sigh in unison and their eyes lock onto each other. Jim blushed, I don't think I ever saw Jim blush before. It was a good look for him.

"Have a good night, Jim. You too Skye," Leslie said goodbye.

"Good night, Lee, Skye," Jim said.

We all turned to leave and then Jim remembered to do something. He grabbed Leslie hand and laced their fingers together tightly. Leslie blushed fondly at Jim's touch.

"Wait! What you said earlier, about hypocrisy, sharing lives..." Jim said, trying awfully at apologising. "You're right"

"Let's go," Leslie tried to shrug him away. "I'm what?"

He leant in closely, brushing his lips against her ear.

"Right," he whispered.

She blushed bashfully as he kissed her on the cheek gently. Jim waved me goodbye and walked away and was lost in the mist.

* * *

"Hey Lee, you want a lift home?" I asked, while I was jealous of the way Jim looked at her and the way he loved her so, I wouldn't leave her alone in Arkham.

She nodded enthusiastically, and we walked through the woods. I shivered from the cold and my scarf was providing little comfort or warmth. I noticed Lee was shivering as well, at least I wasn't the only one who was rubbish at keeping warm. We came to my silver fiat, and I unlocked the doors watching the orange flash of my lights signify that the car was unlocked. I slid into the driver's seat, and Lee sat at the front. I switched on the lights to illuminate the dark roads of Gotham at night. I turned up the dial on my radio to hear one of my favourite songs.

 _You thought you'd found a friend_

 _To take you out of this place_

 _Someone you could lend a hand_

 _In return for grace_

 _It's a beautiful day_

 _Sky falls, you feel like_

 _It's a beautiful day_

 _Don't let it get away_

 _Well it wasn't really but I enjoyed the beauty of the words._ I drove at a constant speed down the street, making sure I didn't accidently hit anyone that my lights couldn't illuminate. I still felt guilty for pushing the old lady. Lee looked out of the window of my car, watching the whole world pass us by while we drove in silence along the roads of this God-forbidden city.

 _You're on the road_

 _But you've got no destination_

 _You're in the mud_

 _In the maze of her imagination_

 _You love this town_

 _Even if that doesn't ring true_

 _You've been all over_

 _And it's been all over you_

 _It's a beautiful day_

 _Don't let it get away_

 _It's a beautiful day_

We came to Leslie's large apartment building. It looked better kept and more expensive than mine. I guessed this is where the rich, single and from looking at Leslie beautiful people lived. If I were a gold digger, which let me tell you I am not, this would be the first place I would go. Maybe Wayne Manor. (If I was a lot, lot younger) She pushed open the door of my silver fiat, shooting me a small grin.

"Thanks Skye, see you tomorrow," she waved goodbye.

"See ya," I replied.

* * *

As she entered her apartment building I drove on, down the street my foot glued to the accelerator. I didn't care I was over the speed limit, it was unlikely I was going to be stopped by a police officer. They had more pressing matters to deal with, like murder for a start. I took a sharp turn down the alleyway my apartment block was. I parked my car in the designated spot, I got out of the car, slamming my door shut locking it in the process. I walked slowly into the building, taking the flights of stairs at a leisurely pace. The exercise filled me with a buzzing warmth which was a welcome surprise over the numb the cold had gifted me with. Once I had reached my door, I fumbled with my keys still barely feeling my fingertips. Once I had unlocked the door, I kicked off my shoes, hung my coat up on the hat stand and let out a little yawn.

I trudged through the living room to see Jerome sitting, curled up on the sofa watching the TV. I could see he was tuned into an old episode of Doctor Who, one with Patrick Troughton. His eyelids were drooping and he was barely concentrating to what was happening on the screen. I looked at my watch, it was almost midnight.

"Hey, Jerome do you want me to get you a blanket?" I asked him.

"Yes please," he answered groggily.

I walked out of the room, opening the airing cupboard and pulling out the large, blue fluffy blanket I bought for cold winter evenings. I went back over to him, passing him the blanket.

"Could I have a glass of water?" he questioned sweetly.

I nodded, shortly after going over to the kitchen to fill a glass with water. I passed it to him, and watched him drink it greedily. He gulped it down like there was no tomorrow. He rest his head down on the pillow, pulling the blanket over his shoulders. I guessed this meant he was going to sleep now.

"Night Jerome," I whispered.

"Goodnight Skye," he replied tiredly.

* * *

I crept out of the room, closing the door quietly behind me. I checked the locks on the door quickly, making sure nothing could get through that door. I pushed open the door to my room, closing the door behind me. My room was painted a lilac colour, the wallpaper a matt colour. On my walls I hung a large clock, with roman numerals on it. I always had a knack for understanding Roman numerals. It was pink in colour, the hands blue and the numbers black. I slipped my jumper off, shimmed my trousers off and threw my socks to the floor. I pulled my pyjamas out from underneath my pillow, at night I wore an orange vest top, yellow shorts and white fluffy socks. I pulled down the black blind, blocking the light out of the room. I switched the light off, the room covered in the dark veil of sleep. I climbed underneath the quilt, burying my head in the comfort of my pillow, and soundly fell into a peaceful and dreamless sleep.

* * *

I was awoken by the whistle of birds, chirping happily at the rise of the morning sun. I always woke up this way, when nature called me to. I let out a little moan, wishing I could have _just five more minutes._ I egged myself to clamber out of the safety of my warm bedding and sheets. My neck ached as I did my morning neck rotations to keep me from arthritis in my older age. I sat at the end of my bed, rubbing the mucus we all called sleep from my eyes. I pulled myself from the bed, trudging across the floor, yawning in the process. Whoever thought getting up was a good idea?

I walked into the bathroom, the black and white tiles cold to the touch. The room was always cold at the beginning of the day. I really hated that about the bathroom. I pulled the blind down, slipping my bed robes off. I opened the door to the shower, stepping inside. I pulled the lever right, allowing the water to fall from the shower head. The first bead of water hit my skin and then the downpour began. The water was freezing and sent a shiver down my spine, but I carried on anyway. I opened the bottle to my shampoo, squeezing the green gel into my hands. I began massaging the liquid into my hair making sure I didn't miss a single strand. I then opened the shower gel, this was a mild pink colour. I squeezed it on my sponge. I rubbed the blobs into my skin, the beautiful floral aroma filling my nose. I smiled slightly to myself, loving immersing myself is such glorious scents. I pulled the lever the other way, turning the cold water off.

I opened the door to the shower, getting out slinking the warm towel around my body. I rubbed the towel around my body, getting rid of all the wet patches, trying to make myself dry before going to change. I grabbed the comb, pulling it roughly through the knots and tangles. I gritted my teeth together when I got to a particularly hard tangle. I managed to make my hair straight enough to handle. I walked back in my room, putting my underwear on. I fumbled through my wardrobe, trying to find something to wear. I was finally satisfied by the Lace Top Dress. It was a dress styled as a navy dress with white lace top and trims. It was rather stylish and rather expensive. I pulled a pair of sheer tights over my legs, feeling the warmth consume my flesh. _In a good way._ I shrugged the dress over my shoulders, doing the zip up from behind. I looked at my reflection the long mirror, my hair was soaking but the dress looked acceptable.

* * *

I walked into the living room, to see Jerome still asleep, curled into a tight ball. He looked so peaceful and harmless lying there. I felt my heart go out to him, maybe I could get the papers to adopt him, I'm sure my mother would love to be a grandmother. My father, not so much. I walked into the kitchen, stuffing some bread into the toaster. While the bread was being toasted I got the tub of butter out of the fridge and poured myself a cool class of orange juice. I fumbled through the cupboards looking for my vitamin supplement. I finally found the small orange bottle, taking one of the tablets, swigging it down with my juice. The toast jumped out of the toaster and I caught it in my hands, placing it down on the plate, buttering it thoroughly. I bit into, savouring the buttery goodness and the warmth of the toast.

I shoved the plate and cup in the washing up bowl. To do later. I walked back into my room, plugging the hairdryer into the socket at the back of the room. I turned the switch on, drying the hair trying to make sure my hair looked acceptable for work, and I didn't want to look like a dork hundred percent of the time. Once I was happy with my hair, I switched the hair-dryer off and unplugged it from the wall. I then walked over to the wall, brushing my hair trying to make sure my parting was alright. Once satisfied with my styling, I then went on to put a small amount of pearly pink lip gloss.

I went out to the hall way, putting my nude coloured heels on my feet and putting my pink jacket over my navy dress. The dull drone of my phone rang out throughout the apartment. _Damn it that will wake up Jerome._ And sure enough, when I walked into to the room to see Jerome yawning and rising from the sofa.

"Hello, Skye Hunter, how may I help you," I answered automatically.

"Skye, sorry to call so early. You need to come in right now," Jim ordered.

I rolled my eyes, I could be there right now if you weren't calling me right now Jim.

"I was just about to leave," I replied.

"Bring Jerome, we've found the murderer," he told me.

My heart nearly missed a beat, at last Jerome could have justice for this awful crime. I would finally be able to be without this guilt.

"See you in a bit then," I said, hanging up.

He was about to say something but before he did I had already hung up. I shrugged, he can tell me whatever it was in the office, it can't be that bad.

 _Can it?_

"Jerome, we found the murderer, you need to come in," I told him.

I walked out the room, allowing the young boy to change, I put my favourite lip gloss back in my bag and pressed my lips together to make sure the spread was equal. I walked into the hall putting my jacket on and zipping up the golden zip. I knocked on the door and when I heard "come in" I pushed open the door. Jerome wore a red checked shirt and a blue knitted jumper over it. He wore beige trousers and black shoes. He smiled and we walked out of the door. We walked briskly down the stairs and out of the door. We came to my silver fiat and I opened the door for him before sliding into the driver's seat. I drove speedily down the streets of Gotham in the mid dawn. The city was covered by the warm glow of the rising sun and the dew drops from the rain clung to buildings like a beautiful picture.

* * *

We came to the large building that was the GCPD and I pushed open the door to my car walking quickly inside after locking my fiat. I loved that little car and I hoped no one would steal it while I was gone. I was met by the familiar site of Harvey Bullock, he held a cup of coffee close to his chest sipping it slowly with a stupid grin on his face.

I walked into the interrogation room hoping to be followed by Harvey, he just shook his head and stayed outside. I felt more vulnerable now. The room was a cold room with a grey walls made of metal and a tiled floor. In the middle of the room is a cold metal table. I pulled out my notebook scribbling down Lila Valeska at the top of the sheet. When I say scribbling, I mean beautifully written out. I do not scribble. Paul was sat in front of me at the table, I told Jerome to stay outside for a while.

"Good morning, Mr. Cicero. Sorry to bring you down here so early," Jim apologised.

"Good morning Detective Gordon; Doctor Thompkins and Doctor Hunter," he smiled coldly.

 _However many times I see this old man he will never cease to creep me out._

"How did you..." Lee questioned.

"He can smell your perfume," Jim replied.

Jim took a seat on the other side on the table putting his hands on the metal. His face was wiped of any emotion. I guess you could call this Jim's poker face. If you wanted to. Which I sure as heck did.

"We solved the message Lila sent you," Jim stated.

"Oh?" Paul questioned.

Paul looked deeply concerned about us figuring out what _Lila_ had told us. Maybe he didn't want us to find the murderer after all.

"Took us to Arkham Bridge Park. We found a hatchet there with Satanist symbols scratched into it," I said.

"You know what that hatchet means, Mr. Cicero?" Jim asked quietly.

Mr Cicero shrugged in response to Jim's question. I had a feeling at what Jim was getting at. Jim thought it was Mr Cicero that murdered Lila.

"Tell me."

"It means you're an accessory to murder," Jim hissed.

He let out a cold, dry empty laugh. Jim didn't respond he just stared down the blind old man.

"Such drama. I merely passed along a message," he assured us.

I rolled my eyes, he _must_ have something to do with it if he was able to give us such a detailed message about Lila's murder. Oh yeah, you can't talk to the dead, they're dead.

"A message from the dead. Which means you invented the message... which means you had someone plant the hatchet for us to find. You wanted us to think Satanist were responsible for Lila's death," Jim accused him.

Paul exhaled deeply. He looked shaken up at our accusations. I believed them whole heartedly though, it was the only thing in this case that made any sense.

"You're protecting somebody."

"Lila spoke to me. That's all," he pressed.

Jim sighed, looking at the old man with eyes that knew so much more than they let on.

"You know, a hatchet is a clumsy ploy. You wouldn't try it unless you were desperate. Which suggests you're protecting someone close. Someone you love," Jim carried on with his theory.

Who does Paul Cicero love and more to the point who would love Paul Cicero in return? Lila? No, she is dead she can't help us out.

"This fantasia was conjured in your blinkered mind. If you could only see what I see..." he spoke like his was some mystical oracle.

* * *

I didn't believe in crap like that. The cold black door was swung open and in walked Jerome. He came through the door giving me a sheepish and boyish smile. He nodded curtly at Jim and Lee.

"Hi, Jerome," Jim said. "Please. Take a seat. You know Mr. Cicero, from the show."

Jerome did as he was told he sat silently next to Paul. He looked up innocently at Jim.

"Yes, sir. Hello, Mr. Cicero," Jerome smiled.

"Do you know why you're here?" Jim asked.

Jerome nodded in response to the question. He was here to find who killed his mother.

"Did you find out who killed my mother?"

"You killed your mother, Jerome," Jim told him.

My heart nearly leapt out of the chest and I ran over to Jim, kneeling in front of him. I put my hand on his shoulder and tried to shake him. I knew I was being irrational, intervening where I was needed and completely going against what Jim thought. But in my defence, had he spent any time with the boy? No, that was me.

"Come on Jim! Why the heck would he kill his mother? He's an innocent kid and you're scaring him," I begged him to stop, my hand gripping the blue satin of his suit jacket.

"Me?" Jerome asked offended.

"You killed her up on that hill and Mr. Cicero let you clean up in his trailer. He told you to scratch the Satanist stuff on the hatchet and throw it off the bridge," Jim carried on.

I shook Jim's shoulder violently, asking him to shut his lying mouth. My other hand was still gripping his sleeve. I wanted to take Jerome from the room and just take him back home. I couldn't dare to hear these words.

"Sir, that's... absurd and... and offensive," Jerome said.

"But it's the truth. What I don't know is why this man risked so much to help you. I think he's your father," Jim came to this conclusion.

It made sense why Lila would call Paul so often. Why would a young and beautiful women want to be involved with a blind old and ugly man like him though?

"You don't know what you're talking about. My father was a sea captain," Jerome argued.

 _Now a sea captain made much more sense, who didn't like a lovely sailor in a sailor suit? They were often very attractive and normally had beautiful foreign accents and deep brown eyes. Also not very loyal partners._

"Am I wrong, Mr. Cicero?" Jim pressed.

"Yes. He was a sea captain. His name was Sven Karlsen. He died at sea," Jerome assured us.

I scribbled down the name to search up later. I'm sure it was a sea captain. It _had_ to be the sea captain.

"What was the name of his ship?" Jim questioned.

"He worked on a lot of different ships," Jerome said.

I rolled my eyes, of course he did. He must remember the name of at least one of them.

"The one he went down on?" Jim inquired.

"She never said," Jerome sighed.

 _Of course she blooming didn't._ She can send us a message from the other side but tell us nothing of use whatsoever.

"We can do a blood test to prove I'm right. It takes only half an hour to get a full proof result. Isn't that right, Doctor Thompkins?" Jim told them both.

"Yes."

"I do hate needles. I'm sorry, Jerome," Paul came clean.

I knew this confession was coming sooner or later. Why else would the man be so close to Jerome's mother?

* * *

"What are you talking about?" Jerome asked puzzled.

"He's right. I am your father," Paul confessed.

Jerome looked genuinely appalled at the words coming out of Paul's mouth.

"No, you're not. Why would you say that?" Jerome cried out.

"You must have suspected the truth," Paul reasoned.

"You're not my father. My mother would never..." Jerome said.

Jerome shook his head trying to block out everything Paul was telling him. It was awful to watch him suffer.

"Your mother was a cruel woman; she was often unkind to me, but she did once love me, in her way. And she loved you very much. That's why she gave you a better father," he told him, Paul reached out and patted Jerome on his wrist.

Tears streamed down his face and he cried silently. But then he looked up at us and started chuckling like a mad man. His face covered in tears but he was still laughing like he was, insane. His grin resembled that of the Cheshire cat, spreading across his face an evil glint present in his eyes. _Was insane? Is insane._

"My mother was a cold-hearted whore who never loved anyone. And she'd never touch a pathetic old creep like you," Jerome hissed.

"All these years, do you think I was kind to you because I'm such a good man? If I wasn't your father, would I help you as I have, after what you did?" Paul snapped.

"My father... Hm. I'll be damned. Oh, that's very funny," Jerome declared.

He started off chuckling and then he started laughing like the psychopath I believed him to be, his green eyes glinted with a bubbling anger and insanity.

"Ba-doom-shh! Looks like the bitch got me with a zinger in the end," he chuckled, playing an imaginary drum kit with his hands.

I stood up, backing away to stand next to Lee, she looked at me with her deep brown eyes, her look was one of sympathy. I didn't feel as comfortable as I did having him in my house. I scribbled down the crazy sighs and all of the strange things he was coming out with. I was starting to assume he was criminally insane.

"Why did you kill your mother, Jerome?" Jim asked.

"She just kept pushing. And I'm like, fine, mom. Be a whore. Be a drunken whore, even. But don't be a nagging drunken whore. _You know?_ Don't come yell at me to do the dishes if you've been banging a clown in the next room!" he slammed his hand down on the desk. " _You know?_ " he smiled evilly at me.

He laughed with such an evil intent it was hysterical. He smirked at me, giving me a wink while laughing.

"I'm sorry Skye, really I am. But it's business, _y'know._ And a man has gotta do his business. Will you _forgive_ me?" he smirked.

I saw a young boy before, a young boy who had lost his mother and needed my kindness and my compassion. I now saw a murderer, asking for my forgiveness.

"In your dreams," I replied.

"Shame, you might have survived what is coming if you just gave me a second chance, it seems you are too righteous to do so," he told me. "You'll burn like the rest of them."

I tried to resist the urge to cry and scream at him, an officer came in and arrested Jerome putting the bracelets so to speak around his wrists and dragged him out of the room laughing like a maniac.

I scribbled down in the pad; criminally insane

* * *

 _A lie._

* * *

 **Another Saturday, another update Gotham citizens!**

 **Sadly I am now back at school, feeling rather disappointed that the summer seemed to disappear so quickly but alas you know what they say "time flies when you're having fun." But don't worry I will be updating still unless school insists I have to do work :'(**

 **15 DAYS TILL GOTHAM RETURNS! IN OTHER WORDS TWO WEEKS AND A DAY!**

 **Keep on clicking follow and favourite please Gothamites, it means a lot! Free Danishes (which I stole from Harvey Bullock) if you click follow, favourite or review!**

 **Dear: Sapphire Roz, Thank you, I'm glad you think so. Great, with this story you be getting better and better at Riddles! I loved writing that cuteness, hopefully more shall follow. Thank you my teacher, you have taught me well, I am now a fully fledged Robin Expert! Yes, that would be an amazing hug, we should join in too! Imagine Terra and Jasmine in Gotham though, they would hate it. Scarlett might like it though? Yes, Adam should be beaten up, constantly.**

 **naturalbornsynner, (awesome pen-name), I missed Ed too! There will be lots of Ed in the next chapter, while Ed is very important to the story we also need to see some character development for Skye which Jerome helps her with. Same, if only Skye had the benefit of hindsight like we all do! They betrayal will shape her into something you might not expect her to be! I hope I didn't make you wait to long!**

 **Chaos Supernova, I'm glad you loved the background on Jerome, it's all made up as the show itself didn't give us much to work on. I'll make sure to keep that in mind! I bet your sister loved the references to horses in the past chapter! I will make sure in include more baked potatoes in later chapters, just so you can think about them! They would be a great couple, what do you ship Jikye or Sked (Jim/Skye or Ed/Skye)? I'm thinking Justice Seekers (Jim/Skye) and Enigma Solvers (Ed/Skye). Did you notice it was the first letter of both of their names? I have watched it but I didn't particularly like it, but I shall definitely read your story, I have just been so busy recently. I appreciate** **your long reviews and love them completely. DON'T YOU STEAL MY REVIEWERS!**

 **Guest, Hello my amazing guest! Thank you for cursing the evil things that are airline companies, they are so unreliable, well at least my flight wasn't cancelled I suppose! You just make my day and it means a lot you love my work so! I'm glad you found a heap load of awesomeness in the chapter. I'm glad I'm getting across the innocence that youth supplies Skye with and how it will (eventually) sculpt her into something else! I wanted to show you the complete and utter difference between Exeter and Gotham. I like their dynamics a lot, they will be meeting again the in sequel, set during season two. Baked potatoes are rather exciting! Yes, he is rather amazing at reading people, he has a dirty secret he can use at his will now! I am rather sly! I love keeping you all on edge with a cheeky cliffhanger! THE GREATER EVIL! He is too nice for Gotham, Jim will have to work hard to save the city before Batman makes an arrival. I shall try!**

 **Apollo Holmes, he broke in this chapter, I hope you liked it.**

 **Another Apocalypse, exactly! Poor squad members! I hope it was intense enough for you, I shall do my best chubby the bear XD**

 **Guest, Jerome is very attractive. "Keep moving Ginger" There have been some rumours recently that Barbara is Harley Quinn in the making, now that would be interesting. Poor Jim!**

 **Adios muchachos!**

 **~I've been Jotunheim Storm~**

 **Thanks xoxo**


	7. Chapter VI

_What occurs once in a minute, twice in a moment and never in one thousand years?_

* * *

Chapter VI

I ran out of the room, pressing my back to the cold metal of the wall exhaling deeply. I wanted to cry and scream and just curl up in a ball. I wanted to go home, I didn't want this life anymore. Mum was right, I am too nice for Gotham. I'm too nice, too naïve and I cared. I cared about people. Everyone. I let the boy in, I cared about him and I genuinely thought he cared in return. I wanted to save him, he was a murderer. _He killed his own mother! I was going to adopt him and he betrayed my trust, completely._

Harvey walked up to me and flashed me an apologetic smile. He leant on the wall next to me, sighing deeply. He still clutched the brown paper cup in his hand. He sipped the drink, swallowing it loudly making a slurping sound. I flinched, I hated slurpers.

"Tough day?" he asked.

"Tough makes it sound doable," I said, the smile upon my face was watery as my eyes.

He nodded knowingly. He'd been in this job longer than I so he must have seen similar things to this if not worse. People in Gotham made no sense. There was no loyalty no love and no good people. The only innocent and kind people I had met were Jim, Lee and Harvey. Not forgetting Ed, I liked him a lot. Everyone else was a piece of work, including Jerome.

 _Especially_ Jerome.

"What happened in there?" he asked.

"Jerome, the kid who lost his mother. He killed her, he flipping murdered his own bleeding mother Harvey! Paul Cicero covered his tracks because the old creep turned out to be the kid's father. I really liked the boy, I felt like I could help him. Make his life better, y'know. But then he asked me for his forgiveness after admitting to killing his own mother! Harvey what the flip is up with this town?!" I vented at him, I almost didn't realise the tear trickling down my cheek.

Harvey listened well and nodded once I finished. He clapped my shoulder with his hand, like he had heard it all before. I looked up at him with pleading eyes, begging him to tell me it gets better and easier. It has to get better right?

"Look kid, there are always weird cases like that. You just need to learn to drink away your sorrows like the rest of us. Can't say a criminal has ever asked me for forgiveness after killing their mother so I guess I'm lucky in that respect. Things will get better from here on out, you'll get used to murders but you'll need to toughen up a bit sweetie. You're too nice," Harvey warned me.

I nodded solemnly. I needed to toughen up and start to create a thicker layer of skin. I couldn't be as kind as I could back home on the farm. Maybe being a farm girl was not as bad as it felt. You didn't have to deal with weird people like you do in Gotham. I could have had a farm, had cows, sheep, ducks, chickens. I could have got married, had kids and die. I would never come into contact with people like Jerome. Someone I cared about when no one else would, and he turned out to be everything I ever feared.

"You probably need to go write a criminal assessment now, am I right?" he assumed.

"Yeah, I don't know how you keep doing it Harv," I laughed.

He smirked at me before walking off to do paperwork of his own. He took a seat at his ebony desk and started writing on the sheet of paper in front of him.

"It's a gift," he told me.

I go to ascend up the staircase but before I do I walk over to Harvey's desk and give him an awkward hug. And by awkward, so awkward. Trying to hug someone while standing up and their sitting down never goes well.

"Harvey, you're alright y'know," I told him honestly.

* * *

I began climbing up the staircase, walking down the narrow corridor to my office. I pushed open the door, walking through the room. I took a seat in the warm comfortable leather of my brown chair. I looked out to the city of Gotham, watching the dominating skyscrapers shimmer in the early morning light. I wished I could be free, allowed to just not worry about such trivial things as work and a payment. I wish I could be one of those rich people so I could be free to do as I please because money wouldn't be an issue for me. I could have fun and be a well-balanced person without ever having to put my life in danger, like I did with this job. I should have just inherited that stupid farm and looked after a few cows and sheep. Maybe even get some chickens and if I was lucky treat myself to a goat, who didn't love a bit of goat's cheese?

I opened the drawer finding a massive pile of sheets with the words criminal assessment written above the rest of the document. I took the black pen, black pen equals legal document. And began to read through what I was required to answer.

 _Name: Jerome Valeska._

 _Age: Seventeen_

 _Background: Grew up a in a trailer in Haly's Circus with his mother Lila Valeska. A women of gross sexual intimacy. Grew up without a proper mother and without knowing who his father was. He has a great attachment to a snake named Sheba. After his mother continued to ask him to do chores while entertaining her sexual partners he snapped through annoyance and killed her with a large hatchet, then getting his father to cover his tracks by planting a fake hatchet from the long gone Satanist Cult the Hell Fire Club._

 _Psychopathic signs: He exudes a large amount of confidence and holds an air of authority around him. He exhibited unconvincing emotional responses, sometimes he would seem genuine but other times especially in the interrogation room to showed signs of strange emotional responses. Like laughing about his mother's death and murder. The extreme mood swings. Also an eerily calm demeanour. He had an amazing way to manipulate people including myself. Taints a innocence in hopes of gaining others trust, it seems innocence is a veil for bad behaviour._

 _Criminal activity: Murder of his mother and then denying the murder allowing his father to cover up his crimes for him._

 _Necessary action: To be sent to a juvenile detention camp, or if signs increase Arkham Asylum._

 _Criminal assessment: Criminally insane._

I signed the document with my name and then went onto print my name underneath my signature. I put the sheet into the purple folder, were one of the desk jockeys could pick it up at a later date. I decided I could stand it any longer to stand in my office alone so I decided to go down stairs and check upon all that was going on downstairs. I was scared to be alone, I was scared that Jerome was still in the building and I was scared because I still wanted to save him. I held onto the handle while walking down the spiral staircase that lead me downstairs.

* * *

I saw Ed, he was smiling profusely carrying a clipboard close to his chest, the pages flipped over and clipped to the back of the black matt board. He was walking into the filing room, I wondered why he was smiling so much about going into the old room filled with cabinets, and it wasn't exactly a free museum tour, now that I'm down for.

I quietly followed, not stalked, _I was not a stalker I was simply intrigued._ I assumed this room was the record keeping room, I would probably have to bring Jerome's assessment here at some point. I pushed open the door to see a large amounts of filing cabinets and an ebony desk at the back of the room. There was a women was fumbling through the filing cabinets. This women had strawberry blonde hair tied back into a ponytail. On her face she wore large glasses with a green frame. Her eyes were deep hazel and she wore a green blouse and matching green skirt. She wore nude heels and black tights. Ed walked up to the young women, tapping her on the shoulder and she almost jumped out of her skin. _Ahh, he fancies this girl. That's why he's smiling. Typical._

"What is the declaration of love, beginning of a journey with vows and a ceremony?" he asked her.

I chuckled to myself, I knew the answer obviously but I wanted to see if the women did. I highly doubted she did, most people thought riddles were for losers. I loved riddles though. Whether that backed up the statement more was up to a matter of opinion.

"Mister Nygma, I am working can't you bug someone else for once?" she asked flustered with all the files she now carried.

I walked over to her, tapping the women on the shoulder. I took some of the folders from her arms and placed them on her desk. I then began to sort all of the documents alphabetically, before getting my job in Gotham I would sort files back home in my small office job.

"Doctor Hunter, nice to meet you. Ed, the answer is marriage," I introduced myself.

"Kristen Kringle, see Mister Nygma why don't you spend some time with Doctor Hunter here she seems to like riddles and just leave me alone. Thanks for the help with the files," Kristen shooed us both out of her office.

* * *

Ed opened his mouth to protest or say another riddle and embarrass himself even further. Before he could I grabbed hold of his sleeve and yanked him out of the room. He sighed slightly. I went to climb the spiral staircase up to my office, I beckoned Ed to follow me. I didn't want him to spend his lunch hour alone, more accurately I was too scared to sit in my office alone, not that Ed could protect me if something were to happen. I climbed the staircase leading Ed into my office. I took my seat in the leather chair, resting comfortably in the soft fabric. Ed sat on the other side of my birch table, in the cool blue plastic chair.

I dug through the content of my blue handbag finding the pasta salad I had made for myself. I had two tubs, as I had made one for Jerome, he was in jail now though. I passed the tub across the table for Ed to eat, I also managed to find my white plastic fork for him to eat with. I found my sparkling pressed apple juice and poured Ed a glass, I had brought a plastic cup for Jerome as well. I would just drink from the bottle.

"Do you always have food for guests?" he questioned smiling.

I chuckled, taking a bite from my tomato and cheese pasta. The cold pasta tasted good even without the benefit of warmth. Ed's pasta was a pesto one with cheese as well. I really thought it would be nice to get to know Jerome better, he turned out he was a murderer and I would spend my lunch with Ed Nygma the most eccentric man in the whole of Gotham. Today he was wearing a white shirt covered in blue polka dots, tight black suit trousers and a tie with lines covering it. He wore over all this a grey lab jacket which remarkably was clean. Okay, I take back all I said about Ed having a fashion sense, that hypothesis has been defeated.

"I made lunch for Jerome but he turned out to be a murderer so I guess you might as well eat it," I admitted.

He let out a little chuckle looking out of the window, watching the blue arena of air above, an arena in which the mammoth clouds and white wisps. It was like a picture perfect day painted for a postcard or a pretty picture on a summer's day. Today in Gotham it was the beginning of spring and sooner or later it would rain, it always did.

"So you and Kristen, spill it! I wanna hear it all, don't leave a piece of juicy gossip out unless it's intimate, I don't need that image to keep me up at night," I demanded.

Ed rolled his eyes, putting a few pieces of his pasta in his mouth, chewing it slowly. He didn't look like he wanted to be discussing his love life with me. Who wouldn't want to tell me about their love life? I was voted most trustworthy back at secondary school. _Good times._

"We aren't dating. I don't think she even likes me if I'm being honest," he sighed.

I smiled sadly, patting his outstretched hand affectionately. I felt sorry for this guy, he was sweet quirky yes but sweet definitely.

"Oh well, she's not that pretty anyway. You could do better," I assured him.

He looked at me, his deep brown eyes filled with the childlike wonder I admired so much in Ed. I understood him, I got him. Y'know? I felt like we were supposed to be friends.

"Who would that be?" he asked, as if implying I was talking about myself.

"Urm, well there are loads of nice girls in the office. There was this one with light brown skin, and deep brown eyes, she had long curly black hair and she was just stunning… Marie, that's her name. She was staring at you Ed," I told him.

He smiled softly at my suggestion. He seemed slightly better now, he didn't feel as a deflated as before. Ed was such a catch it was inevitable he would get a girlfriend, he didn't need to spend his life hanging around Kristen who clearly didn't care about him whatsoever.

"Ask her out," I told him.

"No," he muttered.

This dampened my interest, I _was_ excited to see who else Ed could be attracted to. This meant I could set him up on a date and eventually get him a girlfriend, I was a great matchmaker but a bad girlfriend. However he only liked one girl. I was way too busy to be romantically involved with anyone. I had a job to do, bills to pay and I had to worry that maybe one day I'll wake up with a knife in my colon, now that, would be unpleasant. I made a note to self, make no enemies while in Gotham. Save enemies for Exeter were the worst they can do is avoid you on the street.

"Well there's that really fun IT Technician, River. I love her green hair, she is so quirky," I said.

"At night they come without being fetched, and by day they are lost without being stolen. What are they? Simply dreams, Skye, my romantic advances working are simply dreams," he smiled but it didn't reach his eyes.

He simply sighed aloud, closing the lid on the plastic box of pasta salad. He left the fork on the top of the box, nodding to me curtly before walking out of the room silently. I stood up calling his name after him, not wanting him to leave me alone.

Mentally I went through all of the females in the department he could date.

 _Marie Willows pros-smart, beautiful, kind and sensitive. Cons- shy, awkward and nervous._

 _River Smith pros- Quirky, vivacious, fun and loud. Cons- overbearing, controlling and arrogant._

 _Jessica Delta pros- gorgeous (she has short cropped ginger hair, almost covering her left eye. Deep abyssal blue eyes and dainty nose and full lips. Wears cute summer dresses all year round), funny and smiley. Cons- oblivious, quiet and dating someone else (the cute desk jockey I borrowed the computer off)_

 _Yvonne Matthews- super cute and unique (curly black hair with pink streaks running through it like a river. Nose piercing and three ear piercings. Shining amber eyes and curvy figure) confident and loyal. Cons-adventurous, cold and I'm pretty sure she is a lesbian._

 _Leslie Thompkins- They work together, she's pretty, clever, flawless skin, sweet, kind, sensitive, perfect in every damn way. Cons- dating Jim._

 _Sarah Essen- Powerful, confident, strong, independent, wise, great hair. Cons- quite a bit older than him and his boss._

 _Kristen Kringle pros- they have similar glasses, they work near each other. She is quirky and eccentric. She really catches Ed's eye. She is nice and all. Cons- she doesn't like him, she has a boyfriend and she hates his guts._

 _Me (Skye Hunter) pros- we're friends, we both like riddles, I amuse him. Cons- first off, not interested in engaging in anything romantic with him as he's just a friend and would probably write out a plan for a date. Secondly and most importantly, I'm still crushing on Jim._

I assessed whether or not it would be easy to set Ed up a date with someone, it probably wouldn't be but I easier than trying to save Jerome, and so I went with the former. Jerome was too far gone to be saved. He had reached a complete insanity. The only thing I could do to help him was refer him to a physiatrist. _I knew a Doctor Harleen Quinzel, maybe she could help him?_ I had to do something to preoccupy myself and at the moment knitting didn't seem like something that could comfort me right now, maybe becoming involved in someone else's life would help. Now I came down to the decision, do I set Ed up on a date with some new girl or try to get Kristen to like him?

Well, judging on his response on me trying to set him up with up with Marie or River it would be more beneficial to try and make Kristen like him. I was a criminologist but I was also a physiologist. I understood people and the way they thought, there was a high possibility I could change her view of Ed. Let's hope my powers of manipulation are as good as I think they are. If not this is gonna be a long haul.

* * *

 _The Letter M_

* * *

 **Gothamites, yet again I return with your weekly supply of Riddles of Passion!**

 **I am so sorry this is late but I had an awful amount of history essays to write, curse you Jack the Ripper! But now I am free and publishing!**

 **I wanted to let you all know about my new DeviantArt account under the name Princess-Icicles, I have recently published a large amount of Gotham fan art, it would mean the world if you could check it out for me. PLEASE!**

 **EIGHT DAYS TILL GOTHAM RETURNS I LITERALLY CAN'T BREATH!**

 **Dear: Another Apocalypse, We were all torn between Jim and Jerome, maybe's its because their names start with J? Jim is a deffo lad! Jerome has gone insane and killed his dear old mother, poor her! Jerome has to become the Joker so he can fight Batman. The climax is even more intense, and that is a promise!**

 **naturalbornsynner, Yes Jerome was, but we don't want the lovely Skye to morph into Harley Quinn do we...? Now that would be an interesting plot twist! I wanted them to become close but the fact Skye is so naive got in the way, maybe if she becomes evil (maybe) her and Jerome could be reunited. Yeah, it must hurt that the man she loves doesn't feel the same :'( Well I hope your love life is better than Skye's! Ed was adorable in this chapter and I hope this was enjoy Ed love for you! Thank you!**

 **Guest, I'm glad you are loving my descriptions, I also love them! I wanted to show her fear but also her badass tendency! Old ladies just don't understand police work do they?! Why must they taunt Skye in this way? (Just wondering would you like to see a little romance between Jim and Skye? Because I have a scene planned out) Lets pinch Jerome's cheeks together! Yes her empathy won't be as willing to trust again now! People should be nicer to Skye she is so sweet! I love me a virtual cookie! I hate education too!**

 **PatientlyWaiting, I don't have a general date or any idea where I am going with the story sorry. I may scrap it and re write it with less characters.**

 **Apollo Holmes, Thank you! I can't wait to see all my fledgling villains be evil!**

 **Rachael torie b, Jim would be lucky, do you think they should have some romance, to create a stint in the relationship between Skye and Lee? She is overly optimistic and I think that is my favourite trait in Skye, most of my characters are nowhere near as jolly so it's fun to write her! Secretly I think Harvey and Skye could be friends, despite the fact he loves slacking and eating McDonalds all the time! Skye loves Jerome because he looks so cute and sweet but he is secretly a little monster! I think Skye would vole Robin and squeeze him to death by accident for being so adorable! Yes Glitter Gal and Harvey Bullock saving the world! Skye loves everyone! Maybe you'll get better as we go along? Lets just marry Jim on the spot, look at those eyes! I love that nickname! YOUR WELCOME MY FRIEND!**

 **Well, snake dancers are pretty weird! Essen is definitely one of my favourite characters of all time. she is so chill about everything! It's Gotham, everything in Gotham is weird! She is not be reacting well, I can tell you that! Ed is just too cute for this life! Like the man of steel, I bet she would fancy Superman! You sound like my biology teacher! Jerome is insane but we wouldn't have him any other way! She is too sweet and kind! I can't imagine her pushing anyone out of the way! So innocent and their love is so easily possible, we just have to get rid of Lee, I'll grab the rope you get the duct tape! I wonder if their love is possible? Maybe Ed will become jealous of Jim and try to get rid of him! Lee is always in the way of perfectly good relationships! Paul can just get out of town, he is ruining Skye's positive vibes! Soon the Jim/Lee relationship shall burn in the flames of hell!**  
 **I love writing loves triangles and I can't help but feel like Skye would be loved by a lot of people in Gotham. Skye has quirky clothes and humour! I wish Jerome didn't betray us! Jim is so damnable!**

 **I loved that riddle too, all riddles are good riddles! I think the wizard of oz would be Skye's favourite film for deffo!** **I'm glad you think so! I wish Jerome would just stay quirky and cute forever! I miss the show too! Guess that's the reason I'm so polite! Why were the lifts out of service, it's so rude and rather inconvenient! Yes, she would love a roomate, you could be best mates and eat chocolate all day! He would like her house, it's nice! Oh yes, he will have an obsession with Skye, when he goes to Arkham he will be writing her several letters! (Do you think Jerome would fancy Skye?) She would love Bruce so much, he is so cute! I love Viola so much, I had to mention her! She is real, just in another dimension! Horses are awesome! Because they are both hounds of justice! they are totally meant for each other, like Skye is Ed! Lila was a rubbish mother! Skye is secretly always cursing Jim!**

 **Skye is obviously not a barger, grannies always have to get in the way don't they! Like a batman out of hell more like! She is a siant for sure, maybe that could be her superhero name! She is a badass now and Batman is getting a bit emotional! I think she would were a turquoise cat suit, what do you think? Haven't we all pulled a knife to a handsome man's neck? I'm glad you enjoyed my imagery! C** **landestine is such a good word, use it in your essays and you'll get an A! GO BACK HOME LEE NOBODY WANTS YOU HERE! Typical Gotham citizens, ignoring everything! Gotham is the murder capital of the world! I can't tell you anything about the cults, its a secret! Just brake up with the man and we all be happy!** **It was beautiful day by U2! Maybe he wouldn't of become the crazy man we all know and love? Jerome is 17 in this story, I'm glad it was intense enough for you, that was th whole point of that chapter to show you depths of Jerome' insanity. WHY DON'T YOU TURN UP SOONER GOTHAM?! Goodbye my Gothamite friend?**

 **Sapphire Roz, Yes, Jerome must fall into the clutches of evil, for the greater bad! Thank you, I love to know more information! Hug all the pain and craziness away! Terra, stop hugging everyone!**

 **Chaos Supernova, Sometimes we have to push the elderly out of the way! I'm glad you liked the confrontation of Jerome, he is insane but wonderful too! I shall destroy the choppiness soon! Lets hope you like what I have in store! It's okay, I was late as well!**

 **I bid you all** **adieu!**

 **~I've been Jotunheim Storm~**

 **Thanks xoxo**


	8. Chapter VII

_What is the longest word in the dictionary?_

* * *

Chapter VII

"This can't be true," Jim said bemused.

Mister Dent threw the newspaper onto Captain Essen's desk just as annoyed as Jim. I didn't know much about Mister Dent, all I knew of him he was the district attorney. From rumours he was one of the few honest and not corrupt lawyers.

"I was prepping the case for the D.A. when word came down this morning," Mister Dent sighed.

Mister Dent was tall, that was the first I noticed when he walked into the office this morning. I was simply filling in some paper work and explaining to Captain Essen how best to deal with Jerome Valeska. He stood taller than Jim and I. I guessed he was around the same height as Ed, if not taller. His skin was slightly tanned but not to the extreme of me, being a country girl made me more tanned than a usual person, I spent most of my life outside on the farm or if you prefer ranch. His eyes were a light brown colour and currently they were glinting with an uncontrolled annoyance. His dark brown hair was almost a black shade, it was cut short and styled into a flat quiff. I guess you could call it that, if you wanted. _He is kind of cute,_ I mused.

"Press got it last night, of course," he huffed.

Presently Jim and Mister Dent were complaining about the dropping of the charges of Arnold Flass case. Detective Flass had murdered a drug dealer and the witness with an ice pick. Jim publicly arrested him as Ed had found his prints on the gun. Why he was being released was beyond me. Then again anything was possible in this _great_ city that is Gotham.

"We had the murder weapon. With Flass' prints. There's no way," Jim protested.

I smiled sadly to myself, I stood in the corner of the room simply surveying the whole situation. Sadly as I was not a copper, a detective or a lawyer I couldn't help out. Unless Jim or Harvey asked me to.

"Apparently, the defence dug up a witness, cleared Flass of all charges," Mister Dent sighed again.

"What witness?" Jim asked.

If they had an idea of who this witness was I could easily enough do some research into this person, prior engagements and whether or not they have any former convictions _. If they were a close friend or family member connecting to Arnold Flass the case wouldn't have been cancelled. Mentally I crossed this of the list of people that would want cover the tracks of a murdered and a corrupt officer. Then I went through all of the officers in my mind, and whether or not they would want to clear Flass' name._

"No idea. Only the judge and the lead attorneys were privy, and our honourable D.A. is staying mum," he shrugged.

I'm not exactly sure what "staying mum" meant but I assumed it meant something along the lines of only the most powerful people in the court were told about the witness.

"What about a subpoena?" Jim pressed.

Okay now I had no idea what they were talking about. I was good enough for Law, I was actually offered many places for it at university. I had never considered it as an option and did not intend to follow that path. Now I wished I did, I would probably get to do more and understand what they were talking about. It wasn't often I didn't comprehend something. These were one of those rare occasions.

"We don't have sufficient grounds. But I did a little snooping around," Mister Dent's eyes sparkled with excitement.

"And?"

This is when my interest sparked, I really enjoyed solving cases alongside Jim and Harvey. While it wasn't exactly the way movies made it out to be it was thrilling and I slept better when I knew we had caught the criminal and got them locked away.

"The mystery witness was provided by Commissioner Loeb," he told Jim and Captain Essen. I would have said us but I don't think was currently part of this conversation.

We all groaned, me including. I had read the files, done the paper work and read newspapers. Commissioner Loeb was a slippery, lying son of a gun. I couldn't say anything though, he was my superior. I needed this job, the only other place I could go was Oswald's. The club. I would rather die a slow and painful death in the gutters than work for him. I hated Cobblepot and I hadn't even met the bloke. Again I read, granted most journalists who wrote honest reports on Cobblepot ended up dead. At least they died with integrity.

"Let me guess. Loeb's reinstating Flass as head of Narco," Jim said unimpressed.

"Worse. He announced he's backing Flass for president of the policemen's union in the upcoming election," Captain Essen spoke for the first time in the meeting. She seemed just as aggravated as Jim and Mister Dent.

I pushed my glasses further up the rim of my nose, letting out a short, sharp breath. I was not overly pleased about this new information. There was no way in was going to do what someone as corrupt as Flass told me to. I would just follow the path Jim took, however dangerous it may be. It was better that being weak and giving into bullies.

"So you're telling me a man we know is a drug dealer and a murderer is gonna potentially hold a major position in the GCPD?" I commented.

Mister Dent turned round to look at me, clearly not releasing I was even standing in the room making mental notes of everything that was happening. I walked over to the desk, my expression just as puzzled and tired as the rest of them.

"Doctor Skye Hunter, criminologist," I introduced myself.

"Harvey Dent, district attorney," he replied.

"I gathered that much, I'm fast like that," I smirked.

He smiled back at me before re-engaging in the conversation. I stood by the desk now full immersed in conversation, holding the files on Jerome to my chest.

"Clearly, Loeb's sending a message. This is not gonna stand," Jim rose from his chair. His speech was like poison on his tongue.

"Look, I'm just as upset about this as you are, Jim, but it's the commissioner," Harvey tried to reason with Jim.

I knew this wasn't going to work, Jim was a hot head. He wanted to do the right thing, and Commissioner Loeb was getting in the way of his conquest for justice. I didn't agree with corruption, of course I didn't, but he needed to learn he could not spout words of rage and act out of line every time the bad guys won and the good ones lost.

"Which makes it worse," he hissed.

* * *

He stormed out of the office, pushing the door open as he stomped his way out into the main and open area of the GCPD. The door slammed, making me flinch slightly as I wasn't expecting such a large bang. I flung the files down on Captain Essen's desk and ran out of the office, following Jim. Making sure he wouldn't do anything stupid. Not that there was any guarantee my presence would actually stop Jim being an idiot.

"Jim! Jim! Jimbo," a New Yorker accent calls out.

At this moment in time, I am met with the sight of who I assumed to be Arnold Flass. His height towers over both Jim and I, making me slightly nervous. The fact he also looked like a muscle bound lunatic also made me nervous. His hair was a dirty ginger, gelled to the right side. His face was covered in stubble, same dirty ginger colouring. His eyes were deep set in his face, his pupils a deep forest green. His lips were upturned into a smirk, clearly loving the annoyance exuberating from Jim.

"You heard the good news? Hey, the boys are throwing me a welcome back down at O'Donnelys. Figure you want to stop by. Show support for your soon-to-be new president," he was clearly revelling in it all. "Oh and you missy, are definitely invited."

I had to resist the urge to throw up and I bravely swallowed back the vomit already accumulating in my palette. He gave me a quick wink and I simply rolled my eyes in response. _Me and Harvey Bullock being a thing was more likely._

"I wouldn't celebrate just yet," Jim demurred.

"You just don't learn. Still want to take me down. I'm like the phoenix. I'll just rise again and again and again," he mused.

"But you'll burn to ashes all the same," I chastised, _that was probably the most sassy thing to ever come out of my mouth._

He turned to me giving me a look of daggers but gave him the same wink he gave me. Jim was an idiot, a fool even but he was a good man and a friend. I would back him up even if it meant I was over stepping my normal boundaries of discipline. In Gotham, discipline went out of the window.

* * *

"Ah, Detective Gordon. I had a presentiment I might be seeing you," a male voice said. "You must be the criminologist, Hunter? Doctor Hunter."

I knew it in an instinct, Commissioner Gillian B. Loeb. _What did the B stand for? No idea._ Gillian had a wrinkled face, this being most predominant around the eyes and his chin, there were also several creases on his forehead. Gillian's nose was large and just as wrinkled as the rest of him. His eyes were a greenish hazel shade. His hair was a grey brown and was swept back in a desperate attempt to deny his balding. Let me tell you, it wasn't fooling anyone. I nodded silently in response.

"Arnold Flass is a murderer. He belongs in jail," Jim said firmly.

"Detective Flass was legally exonerated. The judge heard testimony. The case is closed," Gillian said.

I could feel Jim's temper rising, I hissed at him telling him to calm down. Either he heard it and chose to ignore it or he couldn't hear me over his own raging thoughts.

"Petulance and naiveté are a bad combination. Know when you're beaten," Gillian told him.

"I was knee-deep in the Flass investigation. There is no one with enough credibility to trump our evidence," Jim was certain on this one, his tone of irritation gave it all away.

Gillian Loeb directed our eyes to the line of a television.

"I do enjoy when unwavering certainty is undermined by the truth," he scoffed.

* * *

He pressed play on the remote control, and a tape began to roll. It showed Harvey Bullock, sitting in a cold, dark room. He was sat at a dark metal table and a man sat on the opposite side of the table. _Why would Harvey be here?_

"Look into the camera, state your name and why you're here," the man demanded.

Harvey looked straight in the direction of the lens, there was a slight gulp before he began speaking.

"My name is Detective Harvey Bullock, and I presented false evidence against my fellow GCPD detective, Arnold Flass."

My face was flooded by an expression of confusion and complete and utter disbelief. _What on earth was he saying?_ I looked to Jim who was just as bewildered as I, but more angry. More angry than I was. I was just disappointed.

* * *

Harvey walks over to us, smiling. I don't dare look at him, my eye line is gazing somewhere of in the distance. My eyes find Ed's brown ones and he smiles, a smile which I return. Jim is less subtle than I, giving him a full on look of disgust.

"Hey, there you are. Aw, dude. Feel like a herd of cattle had a dance party in my head last night. What's up?" he asked perturbed by our frosty reception. Well, Jim's was frostier than mine, I was just smiling at Ed.

"Why the hell would you lie to exonerate Flass? Don't deny it. We saw the tape," Jim questioned him.

Harvey knitted his eyebrows together, sighing slightly. He ran his fingers through his greying hair, not looking like he wanted to tell us what was really going on.

"I'm not denying anything. I did what I had to do. If I didn't do what Loeb told me to do, I would've lost my job. Probably gone to prison," he admitted.

I knew fair well this was true. Many officers in the police department had done bad things they most probably regret. This meant this could be used for blackmail, in such situations as the one I was dealing with right now. I felt thankful in the knowledge I hadn't ever done anything bad.

"What does he have on you? Harvey," Jim pressed.

"Do you honestly think you're the only one who had the orders to take a punk down to the end of a pier and put a bullet in his head? Huh? The difference is my Cobblepot didn't come back," he defended himself.

 _Cobblepot? Why would Jim let him go? Clearly he thought he was being an honourable and good man but this came back to bite him didn't it? It would have probably haunted him if he had killed him though._

Nothing can be undone, I recognised that, but that didn't mean you didn't still regret them. I knew I would and will come to regret moving to Gotham. _Heck I regret it now._

"Who'd you kill?"

"Some scumbag mobster. Caught him coming out of a club one night. My sergeant put a gun in my hand, held another to my head, and said, "Make a choice." I decided to keep breathing," he shrugged.

I knew full well if I had been put in the same position I would have acted exactly the same. I was not a fighter, nor brave. In the end, what psychology had taught me all these years was the humans were inherently selfish and in put in such a situation they would always without fail act in ways that would protect their own lives. However brave and good a person may seem, there is always the natural element of selfishness kicking in.

"Damn it, Harvey," Jim cursed.

"So what? What are you gonna do? Arrest me? Go ahead. Arrest me. But don't stop there. Half the cops in the GCPD have a Cobblepot, and Loeb has the goods on all of them. That is what Loeb does," Harvey sounded deflated and beaten.

Jim had the look of determination in his eyes, he wanted to stop Loeb. I rolled my eyes, what I have learnt after the last few days of spending time with Jim Gordon, he didn't surrender. And he was foolish. Those two things often did go hand in hand.

"Well, it ends now," he declared.

"Jim, hey. Going after Flass was bad enough. Going after Loeb is suicide, plain and simple," Harvey said.

I knew Harvey wanted to protect Jim but it was stupid. Jim was determined to do the right thing, he would put himself in dangerous situations so he could help others. While this was beyond admirable if he gets himself killed, who else can save the city? He needs to be more careful but he isn't. I've read the case notes, on his first day in the force he was already dealing with the murders of Thomas and Martha Wayne. _Poor little boy._

"So what? Am I supposed to stay quiet? Fall in line like the rest of you?" Jim scoffed.

"That would be a good idea," Harvey stated.

Jim walked off, not giving Harvey a second glance. He is probably going to speak to Harvey Dent (they both had to be called Harvey didn't they.) He turned back to look at us.

"The day I do that is the day I quit being a cop," he avowed. "You coming Skye?"

I nodded, watching him go. I went to run after him but Harvey gripped my wrist pulling me back to him. I looked at him, his hazel eyes filled with worry and concern.

"Girly, you can't keep following him into these situations, you'll hurt yourself. You ain't a cop, you're a doctor," he warned before letting me go. I knew he was right but I was in too deep now. In the sense that I was already involved in the case and the fact I was deeply in love with Jim. Knowing me, I would probably follow him off a cliff.

* * *

I went to go follow Jim, but was quickly distracted Ed. Kristen had walked into the medical examining room to pick up some files. Ed had walked through the door and was standing in the door frame looking at her, smiling like a love struck teenager. Which, he probably could pass as. She clearly didn't know he was standing in the room so when she turned to see him smiling profusely in the door frame. She gasped, clearly shocked to see him. _How can she be shocked?_ From what I gathered about Ed in these few short days, he has a huge crush on Kristen and he is repetitive. I assumed he did this a lot, walking into her filing room and _flirting_ with her. More like annoying the hell out of her. _I really did not understand Ed's fascination with her._

Not that I'm jealous or anything. Lee, I'm jealous of, Kristen not at all.

"Oh, my," she fumbled shocked from his almost silent entry.

 _This guy was so quiet he could be a cat burglar or a thief. He's thin and tall, he could easily slip through a window. Not that I want him to be a criminal._

"Fun fact," he chuckled. "The human species attracts members of the opposite sex via pheromones secreted through saliva, sweat and urine."

I had to stop myself from face palming myself. I just did it mentality over and over again. I grimaced, waiting for Kristen's response. It was unlikely to be a positive one. Her face crumpled up in disgust.

"Gross," she frowned.

 _Yes Kristen, yes it is. The wonders of human biology. Also the wonders of Ed Nygma's lack of dating knowledge. Scrap that, normal conversation knowledge. You can know everything in the world and still be a fool._

"But... one can't always trust such an animalistic method to find a suitable partner," he commented.

 _Oh_ I get what he's trying get at is the fact Kristen dated Arnold Flass. He's clearly implying that Arnold is not a suitable partner. (Well it's clear if you can understand his cryptic language) _Are you though Nygma? Probably not either._

"What are you trying to tell me?" she questioned.

She crossed her arms across her chest, giving Ed a confused and frankly bored look. I gulped, what on earth was Ed thinking?

"Arnold Flass was released. I know that you two were dating, and if the attraction wasn't intellectual... How could it be with that gorilla...? Then it must be physical. He's just... he's such a bad, bad, bad..." he rambled.

But before he could carry on and make a further tool of himself, she cut him short. She placed a hand on his arm to silence him. It worked.

"I appreciate your concern. But it won't be necessary. I've realized there are far better men in the world than Arnold Flass," she smiled.

* * *

She turned on her heel and walked out of the room. Ed smiled goofily and grasped the part of his arm which she touched. Thrilled, I bound through the door like an excitable puppy, my eyes glittering with excitement. I threw my arms around him hugging him to me, at first he stood awkwardly not knowing how to respond. But after a moment he relaxed into the embrace and he slinked his long skinny arms around my back, he was far too polite to dream of touching my waist. For a while we just stood there like that, hugging. _He smells like pine wood._ Then I realised what I was doing and I jerked my arms back and give him a sheepish smile, followed by a blush.

"You did it! You actually flirted with Kristen! And she flirted back with you, yay!" I squealed. "Well after the horrible stuff about pheromones."

He smiled bashfully, impressed at what he managed to achieve. My eyes briefly scanned the room, it was mostly bare actually. The room was dominated by the examining table and the various scientific equipment. The blinds were currently drawn not allowing the rays of light to seep through and grace us with the beauty of natural light. Instead we were confined to the artificial light that was overly bright and rather unflattering.

"You have to ask her out," I declared.

He turned away from me, going over to his desk. His desk was red oak in colour, stained by tea and several scratches. On the desk there was a towering pile of sheets that seemed to tilt to the side, almost toppling over completely. Several cup stains were all over the desk, it seemed he completely ignored the coasters he was provided with. This, annoyed me slightly, _if you are given coaster use it!_ The mug that sat on the table was white in colour, a black question mark on the front of it. The almost colourless steam rose from the cup into the air before dispersing elsewhere. I caught a waft of the aroma that reminded me of home and my mother. My mother would always drink a cup of coffee, no matter how early in the morning it was. Not matter what she was doing or where she was going, she would be drinking coffee. And probably eating a chocolate hob-nob. My father however was disgusted by her penchant for drinking coffee, he was a tea kind of man.

"Oh, no," he stuttered.

"Oh yes, strike while the iron is hot. Do it now while she had displayed an interest in you," I told him.

He turned around to look at me and as he did, all the sheets of paper he had piled high on his desk fell to the floor. He sighed, crouching down beginning to pick up the sheets of paper. I knelt down as well, helping him with the various sheets. _Why doesn't he just go give them in to the archive?_ As I reached out to take a file in my arms Ed's hands brushed against mine, the touch was icy against my warm hands. Our eyes locked for a brief moment, his deep chocolate eyes shimmering with intelligence and questions and my eyes smiling. I found a blush creeping up my neck and warming my full cheeks. I let go of the sheets, allowing him to take the paper. His thin smile displayed the exact same awkwardness as my blush did. I stood up stiffly, brushing down my skirt not wanting to lock eyes with him again.

"Let me help you take those down to the archive, then your desk will be more orderly," I offered.

He shook his head, smiling while he returned to piling the sheets up on his desk again. The tower was neatly ordered, and he made sure that none of the sheets stuck out from the pile, I assumed he had obsessive compulsive disorder. Or as the common man would call it; OCD.

"You just keep all the sheets in here so you have an excuse to visit Miss Kringle, don't you?" I asked.

"How perceptive," he smirked, blushing slightly.

"It's my job to be perceptive," I replied.

He raised an eyebrow at me, smiling again. I pushed a strand of hair behind my ear, looking at Ed wondering just what kind of a man he was. Nygma possesses a profound knowledge of anatomy and displays a wide-range of general, usually useless, knowledge. He seems to be extremely enthusiastic about work and all things work related. Socially awkward, due to the use of cryptic language he uses. Despite all this rather unthreatening qualities I sensed there was something deeper and slightly darker about Ed. He seemed slightly upset by the fact most people disregard him, I knew I didn't neither did Jim, but from his interaction with Harvey and Kristen I could see this possibly as a pattern. _I guess we related like this, I knew fair well what it was liked to be ignored._ Also he was intelligent, not socially so, but so intelligent he could easily suss someone out without even knowing them, like he did when he met me. His was quite sly as well, like formulating this plan so he could see Kristen more often. _I guess it was a good thing he was working for the good guys, otherwise we would probably be in trouble._

* * *

"According to a recent study performed at the university of Oxford, England, it has been proven that dates, proposals and other such meetings are more likely to be successful if the male counterpart, in this case you, is to bring a gift of some sort to show his affections for the female. When students were asked what gift they preferred it was almost unanimous that a bouquet of flowers could always do the job," I informed him, trying to get back onto the subject of Kristen and ignore the blushing of my cheeks when he looked at me with his soft brown eyes.

"What species of flowers are favoured?" he questioned.

I then had to rack my brain thinking of what flowers women liked, I liked white roses personally, but I had to think about Kristen. _Did I know anything about her apart from the fact Ed was smitten with her?_

"If cheesy romantic movies have ever taught me anything, roses are usually preferred," I commented.

"What happened when a red ship crashed into a blue ship?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes, clearly he was hinting a colour. Could this man just not ask me "dude, what colour roses shall I go buy for the woman I am obsessed with and I practically stalk her. Frankly if she wanted she could get a restraining order against me!"

"The crew was marooned, but seriously what colour roses are you getting her?" I pressed for answer.

"Red?" he asked.

"Too cliché, everyone gets red roses. Be more out there, try white ones. A symbol of innocence and purity," I suggested.

He nodded, grinning from ear to ear. _Strange phrase, clearly no one can actually do that, why would you say it then?_ He placed his hands on my shoulders, giving me an earnest smile.

"Thank you Skye," he said.

He walked out of the medical examining room, I couldn't help but watch him go. As he left I let out a little sigh I didn't know I was holding in. I also ignored the blush creeping up my cheeks and the pounding of my heart against my rib cage.

* * *

 _Smiles, there is a mile between the first and last letter._

* * *

 **S'up Gotham!**

 **TWO DAYS I AM SO STUPIDLY EXCITED, I MIGHT EVEN DO A DANCE!**

 **Currently I am writing a one-short story about Ed's heritage, would any of you lot like me to publish it?**

 **Dear: Chaos Supernova, Same! Why can they not just drink nicely, it isn't that hard! It's a murderous place is a understatement, it's the murder capital of the world. That's why Bruce must become Batman (SPOILER... Haha no, we all know he is Batman) It's good advice from good old Harvey Bullock, not Dent do not get them confused... they are VERY different people. BECAUSE HE'S THE JOKER! Aww dnag, that means Ed will fancy you and not me :'( Thank you XD Well in a later life he will date someone, and that someone will be Harley, I can't argue with canon! I don't like Skye/Jerome it's just my brother ships them majorly. (He ships them so much he is thinking so writing a fanfic for them.) I think love triangles make the romance seem more realistic as love in real life never goes smoothly but that's just down to opinion. I loved the chapter on Wattpad but I can't leave you a review, so I'll just PM you one later!**

 **StEaLeRoFrEvIews, I know this is you Chaos... Don't try, I'll rugby tackle you to the ground, I'm not rugby captain for nothing! XD**

 **Guest, Good evening my fantastic Guest! Same, I feel the same way. I love a good old history book but hate those essays, they are a bugger! (British slang) COOKIES! Skye and I are both honoured by your love and sweetness towards the story thus far! That was the hope, I needed it to be real and I just love Harvey's rough kindness so I had to incorporate such a scene. Stupid crouch hugs, it felt dorky and that is Skye's middle name**

 **Ed: I thought it was Echo? (Do you understand the slight reference there or am I just too dorky?)**

 **Me: It's a saying Ed! *face palms***

 **She defientely inserts herself into everything, even pieces of work! She would like purple... Maybe next time she should use green? ;) We can hiss at her together, damn she is annoying!** **She should treat him with respect coz he is so darn cute! Slower burners are always better in my eyes and much more realistic, did you notice the slight blooming romance in this chapt though? It will be a bit of both my friend, trust me! You shall, I am excited to she the portrayal of her in Suicide Squad, she looks adorable, she and Skye could talk about hair highlights! I just loved making up loads of random OC's for the office, I particularly liked River, she seems like my kind of person! It's a very Skye thing to do! I AM MAKING A PIC OF THAT NOW! (I actually have a little scene referencing something like that.) I agree, do you think Jim would feel anything for her in return? Of bloody course, (excuse my Britishness) I have a scene written out and frankly it was my favourite to write! They have so much snidey banter it is unbelievable. We also got to met the _lovely_ Harvey Dent aka Two Face... Why must she encounter all of these horrible peeps? TWO DAYS!**

 **Sapphire Roz, Thank you so much! I love Harley, what a bae! Maybe in the sequel... I have a plan to write her into the sequel! If he wasn't evil who would Batman beat up all the time? Scare it all away! She would go up to Jerome and hug him for a whole hour and Skye would just stare and her. Jerome would be like "Urm... Is this a joke?" Get the pun? ;)**

 **Another Apocalypse, We all love Ed, that's why we're here! If she doesn't then she can just get on a plane and go! *buys Kristen a ticket for Antarctica* Yes! Skye will be so proud!**

 **By next week I will of seen the first episode of Gotham, season two!**

 **~I've been Jotunheim Storm~**

 **Thanks xoxo**


	9. Chapter VIII

_What kind of tree can you carry in your hand?_

* * *

Chapter VIII

I found myself in a crummy café of the outskirts of town, sitting with Harvey Dent and Jim Gordon in a booth by the window. I knew fair well at the moment I would be the envy of most women in the city, I wanted to smirk but I knew this was not the appropriate time so I kept the smiles on the inside.

The booth which we sat in was rather, _how do I put this?_ _Shabby, yes shabby that was a good word to describe it._ The table was made of wood, white in colour glossed over by some sort of varnish. At the end of the table there was a forest green napkin holder, stuffed with white sheets of paper meant to shield your clothes from ruin, not that they were large enough to prevent inevitable spills. There were also several large glass bottles filled with sauces like: brown sauce, ketchup and vinegar. The leather seats we sat in were a reddish brown, I guess you could call it a deep maroon if you so pleased. The walls around the window were a silver metallic colour, and the wall below it was a varnished birch colour. The blinds were pulled halfway up, allowing the little natural light to seep through and illuminate the dark room. Lights clung to the walls, they were long cylinders giving off a yellow light that was not only artificial but dim as well. Harvey had a large white porcelain cup of coffee in front of him, I sat beside him as he insisted.

I denied the offer of a drink, frankly seeing the state of the bathroom I really didn't want to be drinking anything from this café.

"So Loeb's been collecting dirt on cops for years and using it to control the department," Dent stated.

Jim nodded with dismay, I pulled out a large green file from my blue glossy handbag placing it on the table. I opened it up, flicking through the various members of the GCPD with a "Cobblepot."

"It's true, I did a lot a snooping around and research and managed to dig up information of all of the cops with blemished records, therefore we'll know which ones we can trust or not. Like this one, Detective Paula West. Killed a chain mobster on New Year's Eve a few years ago, before any of us worked here. Loeb then used it against her as, made her confess to something she didn't do to cover up for one of his friends and now she's in prison. Her sentence, life," I told them both. _My snooping was less than allowed but it was for a good cause._

"I doubt it stops there. He's probably got leverage on businessmen, politicians," Jim said.

I nodded, flicking through the file, finding loads of politicians, businessmen and even some lawyers. Most of them though were coppers and detectives in the GCPD.

"He's got nothing on us," Dent declared.

"Just checking," Jim let out a breathy chuckle. "Anyway, yeah, that's the source of all his power."

Harvey took a sip from the coffee in his mug, I was pleased he didn't slurp like Bullock does. That always sent shivers down my spine, I hated slurping so much.

"And you want to steal the dragon's gold," Harvey commented.

"If we find his cache of evidence and destroy it, he'll be toothless," Jim smirked.

"Oh, I know Loeb. He won't keep it anywhere obvious. We could watch him, hope he leads us to it," Harvey suggested.

I sighed, knowing nothing would ever be that simple. Gillian B. Loeb was a corrupt, lying cheater but he was no fool. He would never be so stupid to just lead us to all his evidence.

"We don't have that kind of time," Jim stated.

"Isn't there someone Loeb might have trusted? Ex-friends? An estranged wife?" Harvey asked.

"Well, he was married. She died 20 years ago. Fell down the stairs. Well, there were rumours Loeb killed her, but nothing ever happened with it," Jim told us.

 _Fell down the stairs, now that was very unlikely._

"That is actually very unlikely, most people who fall down the stairs do not die. Everyone falls down the stairs at some point in their lives. While a person may be injured or maybe even paralysed in such an incident, it's not likely they would die. It all depends upon the height of the stairs, the amount of stairs and the speed they are travelling at. However if a person were to hit their head on the descent this may be the reason she died, I think it much more likely Loeb killed her," I explained.

I looked at my colleagues, taking in their baffled faces and bewildered looks. I simply smiled sheepishly in response. _Ed would have liked that comment._

"Still can't believe about your partner. Why'd he do it? What's Loeb have on him?" Harvey asked.

This is when I looked down, I knew and so did Jim. Not that I would ever dream on splitting on him, while Harvey was a grump, slightly cruel and annoying he was Jim's partner and at heart a good man. Harvey Dent can sweet talk me and smile all he wants, he won't get anything out of me.

"I don't know," Jim lied, convincingly let me tell you.

"Well, it's got to be rough. I know how it is with cops and their partners," he sympathised.

Harvey then smirked, he clearly had formulated a plan to get some dirt on Loeb.

* * *

I was driven back to the GCPD by Jim, we've decide that only one with information on Loeb is Griggs, Charley Griggs his former homicide detective partner. Jim asked me whether or not I could wire something up to record the conversation, I smirked in response telling him I already had a recorder in my office, I kept it for conversations I had with criminals.

Jim and I stood in the locker room, waiting for the arrival of Harvey Dent and Griggs. Jim stood in the corner of the room, by the cold grey lockers. I stood beside him, taking in his warmth and manly musk. The walls were covered in dirt, stained by age and general lack of hygiene. The walls were half way bricked in a deep grey colour and the rest of the walls were plain. From the ceiling hung large rectangular lights, shining brightly down on the dark and dismal room. Also on the wall there were several plugs and small cylinder lights covered by a black metal grate. At the top of the lockers there were dirty pieces of laundry and on the floor there were a soft coloured wood bench. _I desperately wanted to clean it all._

Harvey walked through the door, Griggs following him. Griggs was an aging man with blond hair, which was thinning as well as greying. He had sharp blue eyes and a rather jowly face. He wore a grey suit, navy blue shirt and a blue stripy tie to match.

"What is it? What's the matter, Dent? I thought that Lambusta case was settled. And why the hell are we meeting here?" Griggs questioned.

"You'll see," he promised.

Griggs looked shocked to see the both of us standing the in room, my arms folded around my chest, my eyebrow raised. Little did he know behind my back I was recording every word the guy was gonna say.

"You know Jim Gordon?" he asked.

"What the hell's going on?" he protested.

Jim walked away from me, going to close the door to make sure Griggs couldn't do a runner and to make sure no one came in, that would ruin the interrogation process.

"Take a seat," Jim nodded towards the bench.

Harvey pointed at it, and this time Griggs did not protest. He sighed, looking at the three of us.

"Back before Loeb was commissioner, when he was a lowly homicide dick, you were his partner," Harvey said.

"Yeah? That was 20 years ago," his emphasis was on the twenty when he spoke looking up at Dent.

Harvey looks at him, shaking his head slightly before he begins to speak.

"But I always hear that cop partnerships are like marriages. You know each other better than your wives. Isn't that right, Jim?" he looked over to the detective in a long trench coat standing by the door.

"That's right," his eyes shifted from Dent, to Griggs and his speech rather formal.

Griggs' blue eyes looked over into the direction of Jim, he narrowed his eyes before speaking.

"You digging up that old story about Loeb killing his wife? He was with me when she died," he defended the Commissioner.

"We know about the secret files," Jim said coldly and stiffly.

He looked baffled. I pretended to be listening, and making notes but in reality I was drawing in my notebook which was meant for notes, _I didn't need to write down as I was recording this._ I was drawing a picture of myself in a flowing dress, with ruffles and a flower crown upon my head. In my hand I held a bow and arrow, with the point being a heart shape. On the other page there was a picture of Kristen and Ed, with Kristen planting a kiss upon his cheek. I smirked slightly at my drawing of myself as cupid.

"What secret files?" he finished by staring to the floor.

"Oh, that was good. I almost believed him. What about you, Jim? Skye? Did he fool you?" Harvey looked down at the old man, his eyes scrutinising him.

Jim walked over towards Harvey, standing beside him. Jim nodded me over, so I walked over standing on the opposite side of Harvey, making sure I got every word coming out from this old man's mouth.

"No," Jim responded.

"You're out of your depth, kid. All of you. Swim back to shore," he spat, looking at all of us with his narrow beady eyes.

Jim cocked his head to the side, Harvey stared him down and I just smirked. _It was three against one, a detective with an incredible no say die attitude. A district attorney, who was probably the best one I've ever dealt with. And a criminologist, who can tell if you're lying while not even looking at you._ Jim walked towards the man, his head still cocked to the side.

"He's got something on you, too, doesn't he?" he questioned.

Jim sat down slowly, holding his coat as he did, on the bench. I didn't need to see nor hear to know Griggs was gulping.

"He got you to do something for him," Jim declared.

He leaned forward, looking at him intently. Griggs gulped again and his eyes were filled with terror. _Jim was good._

"What was it? Robbery? Coercion? Murder?" Griggs flinched slightly at the word. "And all this time, he's been using it to keep you under his thumb."

"This is your chance to breathe easy again. Take it Griggs," Harvey tensed up slightly.

Griggs looked up at Harvey after he finished speaking, he looked through his long blonde eyelashes as he spoke.

"I don't know what you two are talking about. If I did, I'd say talk to Xi Lu. Chinese bookkeeper on Huron Street," he looked at Jim, who leant away, closing his eyes briefly. He looked up from the edge of his eyes to me and Harvey. "Loeb always said you want to keep something safe, you give it to Xi Lu."

This is when Griggs scurries off out of the door, worried that if he didn't leave sooner or later Jim would punch his face in, which he probably would.

"You want to bring in Bullock? We might need him," Dent suggested.

"No," Jim confirmed.

* * *

They went to leave, me following them. Jim turned around, ushering Dent out of the door telling him to get the car. He looked at me, eyes blue eyes searching mine.

"You know you can't come along," he said.

"I can handle myself Jim, you don't have to worry about me," I assured him.

"I do though. Please I want to be safe. You already did enough getting us the files which you probably aren't authorised to get and you recorded the whole conversation as evidence. Skye, just take a break for a bit, for me?" he made me promise, his blue eyes begging me.

I nodded silently, Jim grasped my shoulder tightly smiling momentarily at me before running out of the locker room, to meet with Harvey Dent.

* * *

I watched him go out of the doors, and as he left I approached Harvey Bullock sitting at his desk, eating a Danish pastry. I smelt the waft of warm pastry and custard, it made my mouth water and stomach rumble. I hadn't eaten since breakfast. _Maybe I should have had something at that café._ On his desk he had his walkie-talkie. The walkie-talkie I wired up to my recorder so he could receive the whole transmission of what was going on. While I trusted Jim and his methods, it was a plain as day it was a trap. I needed Harvey on board if things went south, which they probably would.

"You got the transmission?" I hoped.

"Yep, heard it loud and clear. Why doesn't Jim want me on the case?" he questioned no one in particular.

I dragged up the chair from Jim's desk over to Harvey's. The chair scratched against the vinyl flooring, making an ear screeching scream. Before Harvey could react, I broke off a piece of his Danish pastry, popping it in my mouth my eyebrows raised. He stared me down as the flaky and sweet pastry was swallowed. I went to go take another piece but he slapped at my prying hand. I faked a sad expression.

"Probably because the reason he's doing all this is to clear your name," I told him.

"Really?" he asked.

"Really," I confirmed.

I saw a small smile tug at the lips of the older detective. He clearly seemed touched about the lengths Jim was going to help him.

"They're going to a bookshop, Huron Street. It's a trap, for sure. I guess we better get a going," I suggested.

Harvey pulled himself up from his chair, placing his hat on the back of his head and shrugging his black jacket over his shoulders. I follow him out of the precinct, leaving my pink windbreaker jacket in my office, I was glad it was locked. It was way too expensive to be left unattended.

* * *

We came to his grey automobile, I took a seat in the front and Harvey in the driver's seat. He stepped down hard on the accelerator making sure we could be there before either of the men get bullets in their brains or other parts of their bodies.

"How'd you get so good at this recording malarkey?" Harvey asked me as he drove way over the speed limits.

I rolled my eyes, _story time folks._ I was never a good story teller, my father was though. He could spin webs of complete fiction and make you believe every woven word coming of his silver tongue.

"When I was younger back on the farm, we had a shed at the back of the house. My mother was a hoarder, kept weird things like old radios, wires, walkie-talkies. You name it, she had it. So one day I was tasked with two sets of chores, I clean up the shed or muck up after the pigs. Naturally I picked the former," I explained.

"Naturally," Harvey smiled.

"So I went into that shed and I began mucking around the stuff and ended up creating a radio transmission by mistake. Then I decided to spend more time in the shed, working on radio transmissions, recordings and even hacking phones. I had a boring childhood so I taught myself things," I told him.

Harvey smiled slightly as he took a sharp left, almost flinging me out of windshield. I really wanted to throw up right now, I was not good in cars let alone roller coasters. That was my greatest fear, roller coasters. I know it's pathetic but so if fear. I guess it fits.

 _Well that and being alone for the rest of your life._

* * *

I saw Dent and Jim almost instantly, they were running down an alleyway, away from a group of oriental men holding guns. Harvey backed the car up slightly and then drove forward quickly busting the through the grey metal fence, I pushed open the door at the back of the car.

"Get in!" Harvey yelled.

They both do as they're told without further instruction, getting in the back of the car quickly as Harvey drove away, the tires screeching against the tarmac of the road. As the car drove away the yelling from the men continued. I let out a sigh of relief, I was glad to see neither of them were hurt.

"We got to go back there. You've got to call backup," Dent demanded.

 _We just saved your arse and you don't even thank us. Rude bugger._

"Forget it! The place will be cleaned out in five minutes," Harvey replied gruffly.

"Thanks for stopping by," Jim said. "How'd you know where we were?"

 _At least he has some manners._

"I transmitted the whole interrogation to Harvey, and hacked both of your phones when you went to the loo. It was simple enough," I told them.

"So you don't trust us? But you trust him?" Dent complained.

"I never said I didn't trust you, I just knew it was a trap and you would get your arses whopped. Why wouldn't I trust Harvey?" I retorted, while Dent was a good man he sure as hell knew how to get on my nerves. _I have known you one day, I'm not trusting as easily ever again. Jerome ruined my trust._

That shut him up, Harvey gave me a half smirk before returning his vision to the road.

"I got enough on my conscience," he told us.

"Griggs set us up. Now Loeb knows we're after his evidence cache," Jim moaned slightly.

 _I think everyone with more than one brain cell saw this was a set up._

* * *

"Griggs sent you? Guy would turn on anyone to save his own skin. You just got to scare him enough," Harvey informed us.

"We tried," Harvey said.

"Let me. Counsellor, trust me, you're gonna want to sit this one out. Oh and take her back to the GCPD for me will ya?" Harvey asked.

We got out of the car, and watched it drive off into the distance. I sighed, I can only guess what was happening now was really violent, that's why I wasn't allowed near them. The fact Dent was a District Attorney meant he could get them both in serious trouble, so they probably didn't want him watching them.

We trudged through the rain, the droplets of water pattered against our scalps and misted up my glasses. My shoes were being soaked by the muggy and dirty water clogged up in puddles. We walked back to the GCPD in completely awkward silence. While Harvey was perfectly pleasant, good at his job and rather handsome I just didn't feel the same connection I did with Jim. I know I sound completely stupid but with him I had a feeling there was something darker about him. Something almost worrying. _Probably me being stupid._

We came to the dominating site of the GCPD, I pushed open the door to the building, holding it open so Harvey could follow me in. I smiled at him, going off to fill in some paper work but he called me back. I turned around to look at him, his brown eyes locking onto mine. He passed me a small white card with something scribbled onto it.

"If you ever need a lawyer," he smiled briefly before leaving the GCPD.

I watched him walk back out into the torrential rain. It splattered his suit, I watched until the door slammed shut and all visions of him disappeared. I looked down at the piece of card, it had his number written on it. If I needed a lawyer, I knew who to call.

* * *

My eyes found Ed, walking over to Kristen. Ed had taken off his lab coat and was wearing a dapper brown suit and brown shoes to match. Kristen was wearing a light green jump with a white shirt underneath, the collar showing. She also wore a deep forest green pleated skirt. Behind his back he held a large bouquet of white roses and foliage. It was beautiful and really heart felt, _if she doesn't like that she really isn't worth all this trouble._

I slip behind the screen of a computer, pretending to be working but in reality I was just listening in on their conversation. I prayed that everything would go well, Ed was sweet and if Kristen didn't see that, she was a blind as I am without my glasses.

"Ms. Kringle," Ed cleared his throat.

"Oh, Mr. Nygma," Kristen seemed surprised, _again why was this surprising to the woman?_

"Ms. Kringle, I was wondering if you had dinner plans this evening," he smiled brightly.

She pulled a face of complete and utter awkwardness. She rubbed the back of her slightly. Ed's eyes sparkled with delight but I knew this response was not going to be the positive one he deserved.

"Oh, um... actually, I... I do. With Tom. Have-have you met Tom?" she demurred.

This is when a man stepped forward. Tom as Kristen called him was handsome, not even I could deny that. He had porcelain like skin, sandy brown hair and deep hazel eyes. He was leaning against a desk and looking afar. He wore a leather jacket that suited the laid back look he was obviously going for. I smiled sadly down at the keyboard. _Poor Ed._

"You're the guy that likes riddles. Hey, what has hands but can't clap?" he asked.

"A clock," he answered.

 _That was a simple a counting to ten. At least challenge the man. He would obviously beat Tom, he was the best guy I knew at answering riddles, after me of course._

"Correct." He chuckled "He's good. You're good."

"Am I correct to assume that this is your... uh, your new boyfriend?" Ed asked formally.

I could see in his eyes how distraught he was, his eyes were brimming with tears. I could see one of his fisted was clenched.

"Yeah... Yes, I guess so," Kristen replied.

"You betcha," he purred, before slapping her bottom.

I rolled my eyes disgusted. Clearly he was not a man of intelligence, class or stature.

"Oh," she giggled.

I really wanted to go over and pretend to be Ed's girlfriend so he wouldn't look of awkward and embarrassed. I felt like bounding up to them right this instance, but I didn't. I would only make a fool of myself and him in the process.

"Congratulations, sir," Ed said politely.

"Thank you," he smirked.

"Well, we should probably get going," she said.

She began to drag Tom away by the hand, he followed her away but before leaving he said a brief goodbye to Ed.

"Okay. It's nice to meet you. Riddle man, next time... I'm gonna stump you," he declared.

"Next time," he laughed breathily.

* * *

As they left, I pried my body from the chair and ran over to him just as he threw the bouquet into the bin. His eyes misted over and I could almost hear his heart breaking in front of me. I couldn't help but feel responsible. I put him up to asking her out and now he's been rejected. _I did this, I had to make it right now_.

"Ed, I'm sorry, really I am," I apologised.

"It is true what they say, the heart is the only broken instrument that works," he sniffed slightly.

This in turn tore away slightly at my own heart. I wanted wrap my arms around him and let the pain of love seep through his being into mine. I also wanted to punch Kristen. Which I wanted to do more, I couldn't decide. _I guess we were both good at being dismissed._

"Hey, after work how about me and you go get a couple of drinks?" I suggested.

"Normal girls don't wants to get drinks with me," he admitted.

"Well I'm not a normal girl," I smirked.

This is when he smiled, a full smile reaching his eyes unlike the ones he smiled around Kristen and Tom. _What else was he supposed to do though, punch him in the face?_

"So see you at eight then?" I confirmed.

He nodded quietly. Before I left, to go catch up with Jim and Harvey to see what they found, I pressed a small soft kiss to his cheek. This time I couldn't ignore the blush creeping up my cheeks or the beating of my heart against my chest. I also couldn't ignore the likewise blush on his face.

* * *

 _A palm._

* * *

 **Alright Gotham?**

 **So currently I am in a predicament, Gotham doesn't return for us British folk till 2016... *fumes silently in the corner* I have been avoiding the internet now for some time to avoid spoilers.**

 **Thanks to you all for following, favouriting and reviewing it means a lot! Love to you all!**

 **Chaos Supernova, I already replied to your lovely review but I left out the most crucial thing, a hob-nob is a biscuit! It's basically an oat biscuit which people over here love. Apparently according to the internet you can buy them in America?!**

 **Sapphire Roz, Too kind my friend, too kind! I think I might just write a Harley one shot, but her as Harleen which gives her reason to become Harley, all very emotional. For sure, seriously if they didn't hate each other they could be best buds! Even Jerome would be scared of her, and that is saying something lol! I hope your poor heart hasn't failed you!**

 **Guest, Fan-girl language is the only language I am fluent in! It was never gonna be love at first sight because that's soooo over done. The feels will keep on coming! Gotham and drama are literally the same word, I love watching her learn to deal with all the issues that come along with moving to this _great_ city! I hate Flass, and Loeb just needs to gooooo away forever! Loeb needs to stop trying to control Jim, you can't do it! I'm glad you like their friendship, she is so much more reasonable and sensible than Jim, seriously he just needs some more chill pills. Harvey Bullock is a good man he has just seen a lot of pain *sighs deeply and looks in distance thoughtfully* ****I saw that cheeky Steven Rogers reference there! It has Bruce, Alfred, Jim and Ed in it! I did a lot of reserach into his background and somehow got to write Bruce into as well! I shall be publishing it as soon as I can. I'm glad you think so! I kind of wish they could of got Cameron to play him, they could of just put a loud of make up on him to make him older looking? I'm looking forward to see Will Smith in it, I'm sure Fish is too lol! I can't do the Batman dance as I'm sulking... Very batman of me though...**

 **Another Apocalypse, Well no you're probably upset for Ed, he didn't get the girl he was pining after but he is meeting up with Skye so not all is bad! I just realised how much Ed I write into everything, even a Guardians of the Galaxy story, maybe it's an obsession... We must sulk together!**

 **Apollo Holmes, Love me some foreshadowing!**

 **Scarecrow's Rag Doll, I'm glad you did!**

 **Rachael torie b, Very wounding for us all, especially you as her mother! Seriously though if Skye's parents came to Gotham they could grab her by the scruff of her collar and drag her home. What would the squad (Jim, Bullock and Ed) do without her though?! More importantly, what would I write?! She needs someone gruff and angry to protect her, she is very silly. He's like an uncle or a godfather! They would, Ed would probably stalk her all the way to England, I could imagine him doing that... Way to vividly actually... I listened to it while rereadin that bit back and seriously you are so right! That should be his theme tune, Short Change Hero (by The Heavy) is Jim's theme tune I think you'll like it lot, very blueys but rocking too. Skye's is probably If You're Not The One Daniel Bedingfield, Harvey Bullock some old man music? Ed Obsessed With You by** **The Orion Experience.** **Enough talk about theme tune, onto reply to the rest of your review. Typical Skye, doing what's best for everyone else and never thinking about herself, ever! Yes, on my grave it shall say "Gotham killed her but she died happy." Such a player our Jim is, always making everyone fall in love with him. She would die just looking at Robin's adorable face! If she met Bruce and Selina though, she would just move into Wayne Manor. Don't we all? You were talking about adaptation and it reminded me of all that learning... Coz we know Jerome very well! They're room of them in everyone's life, am I right? For sure! It is a veg, it is grown! I think I'm gonna have him want to mess around with her head not love her. I better now, that sounded like a demand not a request. We all known that Bruce is a emo and Clark is a dork. That is Glitter Gal's trademark, I dn't wanna upset your alter ego! We really should stop breaking into the Asylum and freeing Jerome to do our evil doing... But it's good we have him on our side! Maybe we should visit Oswald for some bants as well? In a positive way? The drowning? Very Harvey Bullock of you that grammar!**

 **More like stupid DC for giving them the same name, it isn't that hard to find some names that aren't Harvey! (Seriously buy a baby name** **dictionary)** **I think you can trust a select few, a very select few. Viola as well, she may not seem as sweet as Skye but man she is reliable! He is, very, very poop indeed! He's Jim, not even Skye can contain the rage! She'll try though, she'll try. Skye wouldn't be able to shoot people, she just deals with it and gets on with her life, but trust me she still remembers... She always remembers. Yep, she's has taken the option of sass over the option of crying and or getting angry. Sass duo to the rescue! They did! Oh Ed sometimes he is a fool... Scrap that he is always a fool. Well you can always vote on the poll on my profile, maybe it will help with the pain?** **There maybe a reason... I would never try and kill you! EVER! I'm glad it is/was! Well my dear here is your weekly dose!**

 **See ya, when I see ya!**

 **~I've been Jotunheim Storm~**

 **Thanks xoxo**


	10. Chapter IX

What is yours but you can't actually hold ?

* * *

Chapter IX

I'm sat in the back of Detective Harvey Bullock's car, looking out of the window. Apparently I'm needed, I'm quoting here; "People trust me and I can make them talk without even trying _."_ I'm not sure whether or not that's a good thing. I guess it's my job to make people talk and come off as trustworthy. But the fact I'm using these skills eventually betray them left a sour feeling in my palate. However the thing that left me with the sourest feeling was the fact I was sitting next to Oswald Cobblepot.

The mob leader, the murderer, the maniac.

The Penguin.

Cobblepot was a rather skinny young man of average height, pale skin and noticeably bright and piercing blue eyes. His nose was slightly crooked and pointy, like a beak and it's rather unnerving how much he smiles. His black hair looked like it was constantly wet and messily plastered on his head, with some spiky ends pointing erratically at the top of his head. His attire consisted of a white shirt with a black, Continental Cross tie with its ends tucked inside a silk, purple checkered waistcoat and a black coat with dark green lapels, black pants and matching shoes. _I am telling my father to throw away his Continental Cross tie._

I founded his eyes looking at me, I turned to look at him is piercing eyes searching mine. His stare sent I shiver down my spine, filling me with a feeling of fear mixed with disgust. I pulled the knife from my bag, pressing down on the button revealing the glinting blade to him. He smirked at me. In all this time I had been alive I had never found someone who fits the word smirking so much.

 _Seriously Jim! You're bringing him along? Oswald Cobblepot, known criminal?_ I thought angrily.

Oswald looked at me again, smiling at my fury. He was revelling in the fact but I couldn't stop the thriving anger. I wasn't saying these things aloud but he could tell from my expression that I would much rather be anywhere else. I was hard to decide whether or not I would prefer to be sitting next to Cobblepot or looking at Jerome in prison.

"Nice to know I have fans," he chuckled.

 _Jim, are you a moron? You know full well I am a capable enough to get you information on anything in less than half an hour. So instead of waiting for me, you make a deal with the devil, what did you give him Jim?_

A breathy chuckle escaped from the lips of the mobster sitting beside me. I stretched as far away from him as I could.

"I know you're upset Skye, I can see your face in the mirror. I can't keep putting your job on the line," he said calmly.

"But you're fine me putting me life on the line," I snapped finally, my anger writhing now.

"Ooh snap," Oswald laughed.

I wanted to elbow him so badly in the ribcage. He gave me a rather menacing smile, in response to this I shrunk back slightly.

"Be careful where you tread, _girl_. If you weren't James' friend, you would be in a predicament right now," he smiled a cold smile, that didn't reach his eyes and the menace of his words was enough to scare me.

"You sure about this, Penguin? You're telling me this is where Loeb keeps 20 years of dirty secrets? Doesn't feel right," Harvey asked suspiciously.

This is when we drove up to an old rather large house in the country side. It was old and rickety, covered by a tree of ivy looping around the beams holding the house upright. There were large clumps of green bushes, leading us towards the doorway. It looked like a house where old people may choose to settle, not somewhere a corrupt police commissioner would hide his secret files. It reminded me a lot of my old farm back in Exeter. The large field out back though, surprisingly was not filled with animals of produce. It was barren.

"Well, maybe that's the point. No one would suspect it. What would you prefer, Detective Bullock? A sign saying "Super-secret blackmail hoard"?" Oswald retorted.

If it had been someone else, it may have been marginally funny, the fact it was Cobblepot made it sickening.

"You know, the last time the three of us took a ride, you were in the trunk. I liked that better," Harvey's words were like poison.

I let out of laugh, I wished he was in the trunk as well, I was not enjoying looking at him or conversing with him either. He shoot me a look of daggers which I shrugged off, despite the shivers.

"I told you, I overheard Falcone on the phone to Loeb. He said the farm was safe. Now, I'll wait here, and when you're done, flash the lights or something," Oswald said.

I rolled my eyes, if I was going out into the creepy old house probably filled with rats, this snaky, slippery son of a gun was coming as well. Whether he liked it or not, I would personally prefer if he didn't.

"Uh-uh. You're coming along," Jim insisted.

"But if whoever's inside sees me and reports back to Falcone..." he stuttered.

I sneered at him, enjoying his discomfort. I wasn't usually one to wish pain upon anyone, but since he was evil and had caused so much pain for others it was only right he got his comeuppance.

"Then you'll be in some really deep doo. What'd you think, huh? We were gonna go do your dirty work, and then you were just gonna waltz in and pick through the leavings? Have some respect," Harvey jeered.

* * *

Suddenly there was a knock on the window of the car. I gasped, racking my brain for a cover story. It was an old man, his hair was grey and thinning, barely sticking to his scalp. It seemed as if a large gust of wind were to come out of nowhere, his hair would fall off completely. His nose was rather large and was the most defining feature of his face. His ears were also big, I knew this was because a man's nose and ears never stopped growing. I was glad women's did though. His face was creased with wrinkles, mainly around his eyes and forehead, there were also indents in his cheeks. His eyes were a hazel shade and he wore a brown checked shirt.

"You fellas lost?" he asked us.

 _Fellas? Do I look like a bloke?_

"Good evening, sir. We were sent by Commissioner Loeb. Might we have a word? Out of the cold?" Oswald spoke sweetly.

"Well, Marge is putting on some tea," he chuckled.

Harvey drove the car into the small driveway, parking it, putting the keys in his pockets. We walked through the door of the old house, into a rather comfortable and cosy living room. The wallpaper was of a floral kind, the floor was carpeted in with a beige like patterned carpet. _Clearly these people had never watched a show on interior design. It looked horrible, a mishmash of everything I hated._ Around the large windows there were tasselled green curtains with cold thread around the edge. We were sat down at a small circular table, I was placed next to Oswald. Behind the table there was a large bookcase, which if I was allowed I would love to peruse.

"I love your house. It's so cosy," Oswald commented.

I hated to admit it, but he was good at talking shit, and these old people were believing every word of it.

"Thank you," the old woman, Marge, said.

Marge, had dyed sandy blonde hair styled into what I assumed to be a sort of a perm. Her eyes were a green colour, which sparkled in the lighting of the room. She wore a navy blue dress, coloured in small pink flowers, underneath the dress she had a long sleeved white blouse.

"How long have you two been here?" Oswald asked, keeping conversation going.

"Oh, well, about, uh, 20 years. Ever since Mr. Loeb bought the place. Hard to believe. Time, boy," Marge smiled fondly.

I smiled at the older woman who returned the smile as well. She poured me a mug of tea, which I took a sip from. When I took a sip, I realised it was green tea, I loved the sweet taste with a mild nutty undertone.

"You should've seen Margie back then. Hot to trot," the old man, Jude, laughed.

"What were you doing before that?" I asked them.

I was then served a large slice of Baked Alaska. Hot and cold all at the same time. Baked Alaska is simply a slice of cake with ice cream and then topped with meringue. The meringue is then torched until the tips are browned. Simple, but a wonderful dessert.

"Oh, nothing much. Uh, Margie was a nurse over at Arkham. And I working on the rail road," Jude told us.

He then imitated the sound of a train whistle, we all laughed. Harvey's was the most forced though.

"If you don't mind me asking dear, are you two together?" Marge asked looking at me and Oswald.

I spluttered on my tea slightly, I had to hit my chest slightly to stop me from choking completely. Harvey let out a massive laugh and Jim cringed. Oswald slipped an arm around my shoulder and all I wanted to do was cry.

"Yes, we're getting married in the spring aren't we, pumpkin?" he smiled.

I smiled the biggest, fakest smile I had, nodding silently while I envisioned the things I would do to my _fiancé_ after this. Let me tell you they were not pleasant or ladylike. Marge smiled fondly, clearly she was one of though hopeless romantic types.

* * *

"Why are you lot here?" Jude questioned.

"Oh, uh, inspection. Commissioner Loeb has some concerns about security," Jim covered.

He nodded, then his face crumpled with confusion.

"We didn't hear nothing about it," he said.

"You didn't get a letter?" Harvey asked.

"No," Marge replied.

Harvey looked at Jim and shrugged slightly.

"That's odd. Y-You should have gotten a letter," Oswald commented.

"You got I.D.?" Marge asked.

"Well, I don't know that that's necessary," Jude reassured his wife.

Harvey, Jim and I all pulled out our golden GCPD pages, placing them on the table for the old people to see them. Oswald, however did not have a badge.

"No, no. It's fine. Jim Gordon, GCPD. This is Detective Bullock. That's Doctor Hunter. We're on the Commissioner's personal detail," Jim explained.

Jude nodded, believing us. Marge however seemed more sceptical, looking over at Oswald.

"He don't look like a cop," she noted.

"I'm undercover," he responded.

* * *

Overhead there was a distant thumping, that sounded an awful lot like a person, moving around upstairs.

"Damn raccoons," Jude cursed.

Though I had never encountered a raccoon I knew they did not sound like that, or weighed that much either.

"Jim, what do you say we get on with our inspection? Mm. Perhaps you wouldn't mind showing us around," Harvey suggested.

"Oh, absolutely. Marge, would you mind fetching my keys?" Jude said.

"Sure," she replied.

She walked off into the kitchen, to go get the old man's keys. We all stood up, getting ready to make a move around the large house.

"Now, listen, before you go, you fellas have got to get a piece of Marge's cake. She makes it with sour cream. Tastes like a warm Sunday morning," Jude insisted.

 _I'm not a fella._ They both declined the offer of cake, I secretly wanted I slice but I knew that would be greedy. Again there was the distant thumping, louder this time though.

"That's one hell of a big raccoon. Maybe we should start upstairs," Harvey recommended.

"Oh, just wait a lick for the keys. Margie-pie, that was quick," he said as she walked through the door.

She returned with a large shotgun in her hands. My heart nearly skipped a beat as she opened fire, the blasts like raining shots of light. I pushed Oswald to the floor, keeping him from the raining fire. Harvey shot the old man, and he fell to the floor groaning. Oswald went to crawl away but is confronted by Marge, he knelt down with his hands in the air.

"Freeze!" she screamed.

I crawled behind the old woman, grabbing a plate and smashing it over her head, watching as she collapsed to the floor unconscious. I pulled Oswald up by the hand, bringing him to his feet.

"Thanks, Skye. You saved my li..." he began.

I stopped him, handing him the gun from the old woman, I didn't want his thanks and I certainly didn't want to save him, but Jim needed him. I trusted Jim, so I went along with it.

"Watch them," I commanded.

I followed Jim and Harvey out of the room up the old shaky staircase, as we ascended I heard Oswald speaking.

"You're lucky I have a soft spot for old ladies."

* * *

We headed up to the locked attic and through some force from Harvey we managed to open the door. I was shocked to see a thirty something women, humming a tune to herself and dancing around.

"Oh," she smiled excitedly.

This woman was ruffled, her blonde hair was sticking out and completely bedraggled. Her eyes were a green colour, and her lips painted a pink colour. She wore a duck egg coloured dress, with a plated skirt. She had a matching cardigan. Around her wrist she had a golden charm bracelet.

"Uh... I-It's so quiet downstairs. Is the party over? I-I prepared a song. It includes a dance and everything," she mumbled.

"Who the hell are you?" Harvey questioned.

"I'm Miriam Loeb. Did-did my father send you?" she stuttered.

She showed us to a small table, where we all took a seat in the small iron chairs. She looks so pleased to have visitors, I suspected she was lonely. _So this is what Loeb is hiding. His daughter._

"So, Miriam, you live up here all the time?" Jim inquired softly.

"Always. Uh, ever since... I, uh... I'm not alone though. Father comes to visit on Sundays. And we listen to the radio and play checkers. He always lets me win," she smiled fondly.

I felt a river of sympathy flood over me, I wondered why on earth a young woman be confined to four walls of this cramped attic? It was made of oak wood, with large beams holding it up. The smell of mould clung to the air, and the room creaked under the pressure from all of us being up here at once.

"My dad used to do the same thing," Jim told her kindly. _That was the first time I had ever heard Jim speak of his father._

"Oh. Really? Fathers are funny like that, aren't they?" she commented.

Harvey rolled his eyes, sighing slightly. Harvey was not the most patient and kind man in the whole of Gotham city. But he was doing what he had to survive, and I respected that.

"Yeah, your dad's a real hoot," Harvey's words were dripping with sarcasm.

I elbowed him the chest, telling him to shut up. _Harvey is not a people person._

"Does he keep other stuff up here? Like important papers or files or maybe rooms full of boxes?" Jim questioned.

She shook her head vicariously, as if worried by such a accusation.

"No. Why would he do that?" she seemed startled.

"This is a waste of time," Harvey whispered.

I sighed slightly, I could tell that Miriam wasn't very well. She was not very confident and stuttered often. The fact she didn't keep herself very tidy either was another giveaway. The isolation was not healthy for any human being, it was clear it had an effect on her.

* * *

"Miriam... what happened to your mother?" Jim asked gently.

"She... died. I, um... I've started a new hobby. Would you like to see?" she changed the subject swiftly. _Understandable._

"Sure," I said.

She walked away, rummaging through her stuff at the back of the room.

"Oh, great," Harvey quieten his tone now "What are you doing? Loeb's wife died 20 years ago. Skull fracture from a fall down the stairs. Miriam would've been a teenager. So you think Loeb killed her? She was the witness? That's why he keeps her cooped up here?"

"You said I wasn't the only one with a Cobblepot. Maybe this is his," Jim suggested.

I nodded, agreeing with his theory. Why else would he keep his daughter cooped up in the attic, it's clearly making her sick. I was mentally prescribing sometime in Arkham Asylum. _Then again Jerome is there, probably wouldn't be the best place to send her. Maybe England, there are loads of places that could help her there. Or Metropolis, it's nice there._

"I started making jewellery," she told us.

"What's it made of?" I asked intrigued.

She showed us, it was a bunch of bones hanging of thin chain. It looked like a small corpse hanging on a thread of what looked like her hair. I shivered. Harvey shared the same look of disgust upon his features.

* * *

"Bones. Starlings. They, uh... they land on my windowsill, and... You can catch them if you're really silent and still." She whispered now, holding her hand to her chest "And I can be really silent and still. Silent as a mouse."

I gulped and looked at Harvey, whose hand now lingered on his gun, she did not look mentally stable or capable of dealing with the situation we had brought her into.

"Then what do you do?" Jim asked.

"I... crush the back of their heads. I just press down with my thumb." She cracked the bones in her hands. "It makes, like, a... a popping noise." Again she cracked the bones. "Pop." One last time she cracked the bones, I couldn't help but flinch.

"Miriam... can you tell us about your mother's death?" Jim pressed.

She smiled sadly looking at us, her eyes filled with memories and tears.

"I'm a good person." She sniffled. "Sometimes good people make mistakes. That's what Father said."

"Did you make a mistake with your mother? Was it like what happens with the birds?" Jim inquired.

I looked at the girl, now seeing the full depths of her insanity. I knew fair well from my psychology course, that children and people who harm animals are usually psychopaths. According to the Macdonald Triad if she harms animals, has an obsession with fire and persistent bedwetting past a certain age. I would have to check this out later and then I might be able to get her some help.

"No. Not like with the birds. Silly." She sniffled again. "I had to use a candlestick on her. She wouldn't stop singing either. She knew that it was my night. I was supposed to perform at dinner. Not her," she hissed slightly.

"So you hit her and she stopped. And your dad covered it up," Jim came to the conclusion.

"He knew that it was my night," she mumbled.

* * *

I heard the rippling of a gunshot through the air, I panicked. I heard a hammering on the door from someone, I assumed it was Oswald. I hoped to hell he wasn't bleeding out, I never did pass the first aid course. Somehow I don't think we could get Ed here in time to save him. The door is busted open and Oswald runs in, his face plastered with fear.

"I'm sorry, Jim. They-they came at me. I tried..." he apologised.

An engine from a car started outside, I assumed it was Jude and Marge running away. We all ran down the stairs, I looked out of the window and to my dismay, the couple had already made a run for it.

"Did you find what Loeb's hiding? Is it here?" Oswald asked.

 _If I were you Cobblepot, I wouldn't want to spend five minutes with Miriam. She was clearly unstable._

"Yes," Jim replied.

"Well, a deal's a deal. You have to let me in there," he demanded.

Miriam clasped her hands together with excitement on seeing Cobblepot, she smiled at me excitedly.

"Who's he? He looks just like a bird. Oh, I love birds," she smiled.

I took a step between her and Cobblepot, making sure she couldn't break his neck, I didn't doubt her ability to do so, and right now we still needed him alive. If he ever told anyone that lie that we were dating, I might set her on him, if I so pleased.

* * *

When I came back to the GCPD, to see Commissioner Loeb standing beside Jim on the elevated platform, he was shaking his hand as the journalists snapped pictures and wrote down everything being said.

"It's become something of a habit to stand up here with Detective Gordon, but with the coming election for president of the policemen's union, there's no man I'd rather support," Loeb told the press.

"Thank you, Commissioner Loeb. It's a new day in the GCPD," he declared.

He shook the hand of the Commissioner firmly. I clapped my hands together excitedly, letting out a little cheer. Jim deserved this more than anyone else I knew in the GCPD.

I ran up the stairs to the elevated platform, wrapping my arms around him tightly. He laughed and hugged me back firmly. I pulled away from him and gave him a beaming smile.

"I'm so proud of you, you deserve this," I beamed.

"I couldn't have done it without you Skye, we can make this town a safer place, together," he said.

"Together," I repeated blushing.

* * *

I said my goodbyes to Jim, letting him to speak to Harvey and I made my way to my office. I pulled out a tube full of lip gloss, a champagne pink colour. I applied it generously to my lips, making sure it didn't go over the edge of my lips. I pressed my lips together to make sure the spread was equal. I pushed a strand of blue hair out of my face, tucking it behind my ear lobe. I looked at myself in the mirror, smiling nervously. I was wearing a sleeveless dress with lace overlay top and contrasting bow detail waistband, it was mint green in colour. Around my neck I wore a Sterling Silver Dragonfly Charm Necklace. My friend Viola bought it for me on our graduation, and I in turn bought her a Silver Plate Fig leaf Heart Necklace. On my feet I wore cream coloured swede ballet pumps with a bow on the front of it.

I was strangely worried about going out to get drinks with Ed. There were just so many variables, so many variables that could go wrong. First of all Gotham at night was dangerous, I had an inkling I would have to protect Ed if we got into any trouble. Secondly I wasn't the best of drinkers, Viola could tell you that, I was a light weight. And lastly I had this strange feeling in the pit of my stomach every time I thought about Ed. It resembled the same weird feeling I had when I was around Jim. _I didn't like Ed? Did I?_ I pulled my pink jacket over my shoulders, doing up the golden buttons. I ran down there stairs, excitedly.

My eyes were met by the familiar sight of Ed Nygma, he was earring the same brown suit as before, with a green tie. I smiled at him, walking over to him.

"Hey, hey Ed," I greeted him.

"Hello Skye," he responded.

We walked out of the office, together hailing a cab and taking a long, awkward ride to the classiest bar in the whole town. I looked out of the window, taking in the sight of the city in the evening. The lights were shimmering in the city, a glowing phenomenon, and the bright neon lights were illuminating the night with the vibrant colours, enticing rich people to them like moths to a flame. The sun drowned in the horizon, its rays of light glimmering in the darkness of the clouds faded and the pale moon peeked at me from the stars. Gotham was not the most enchanting city by day, but now in the early evening the nightlife made the city come to life with a newfound beauty I had never been able to see before.

* * *

We came to a deep chestnut coloured door, with lights hanging around the door giving it a warm and light appearance. Ed pushed open the door, holding it open for me _so gentlemanly._ There was a brewery behind the building with its metal exterior hidden from the street. The walls were a variety of brown hues that glowed golden from the yellow lights hanging from the rafters. The interior had a warm glow to it to have a homey feel. This homey feeling cause the people to forget their worries and chat with the locals. The pub is a place that is not too small but not a nightclub either. Some people enjoy the beer, wine, and spirits but a few overdue it and sometimes it they get rowdy and have to leave. It is peaceful and homey once again. Eventually the Gotham folk leave the pub for what some of the men call "their other home" with their wives and children.

We took a seat at the bar, up on the high plush mauve coloured stools. I leant across the bar, ignoring the sticky and wet substances clinging to the wood. I ordered two glasses of champagne for the both of us, I assumed Ed liked it, it was a sophisticated drink and let me tell you expensive. _He better like it._ I passed him the long silver coloured flute glass, filled to the brim with the sparkling wine. I took a gentle sip of the drink, it was refreshing and bubbly drink. The bubbles made their way up to my nose, making me hiccup slightly. I couldn't help but laugh at the silly noises escaping from my mouth. Ed chuckled slightly as well, as I continued to hiccup.

"Many have heard me, but nobody has seen me, and I will not speak back until spoken to. What am I?" Ed questioned me.

This time I had to think for a second, it was clear he was trying to stump me, just the way Tom was trying to stump Ed. However I was more of an admiral adversary than Tom.

"An echo," I answered. "Got one for you Nygma, A window cleaner is cleaning a window on the 25th floor of a skyscraper when, suddenly, he slips and falls. He has no safety equipment and nothing to soften his fall, and yet he is not hurt. How can this be?" I puzzled him.

He thought for a second, wracking his brain for an answer, then it clicked in his mind, I could tell this because his soft brown eyes glistened with excitement.

"He was inside cleaning windows," he declared.

Then we sat in a rather comfortable silence, just enjoying each other's company and good drinks. It was nice to be away from the bustle of the police department and to have time just to relax, without worrying what might happen if you muck up.

"Tell me about yourself, Skye, I know nothing about you," Ed said. "I have spent many nights puzzling over what kind of a woman you are."

I rolled my eyes, sighing. I hated talking about myself, I would much rather spend time learning about others than indulging myself on my life story.

"There's really not much to tell… Well, here we go. I was born in Exeter on a small farm on the outskirts of the city, I lived with my parents Freddie and Sandra, and they were simple small town farmers who also worked part time at the local shop. I grew up relatively normal, going to school, working on the farm and not doing much really. I spent most of my days fixing stuff in the shed, like radio transmissions and such things. When I wasn't doing that I would be working on the Rubix Cube, I wanted to do it in under a minute. After practising for over a year I can now do it in forty three seconds flat. I graduated secondary school at sixteen, I then went on to do my degree in criminology, I then spent the next eight years completing my doctrine, I earnt a scholarship for Cambridge University, and now I'm here, about 3,800 miles away, give or take," I told him.

 _Wow, I have never realised how boring my life was until I came to Gotham. I spent my whole life studying, never interacting with normal people, I would of stayed that way if wasn't here. It may have been weird and scary but it was the most thrilling thing I have ever done._

"What about you Ed?" I questioned.

"Well, I earned my degree in forensics from Gotham University, I hope to one day return to do a doctrine, however it is necessary to get experience before doing more studying. Prior to my job at the GCPD, I won the Whippleburn Prize for excellence in criminal science writing for an article titled "What's Wrong with This Right? Preventing False Positives at Crime Scenes." I also authored other pieces for journals such as Evidence Quarterly, For Your Record and Post-Mortem Monthly," he told me.

I smiled, I guessed we were both rather impressive young people, people of science and knowledge. Maybe we were more similar than I first thought.

"I can do the Rubix Cube in forty seconds," he boasted.

"Well I'm a doctor," I replied, my voice ringing with a hint of sass.

"Touché," he laughed.

We spent the rest of the night, chuckling and making witty banter about things no one else in the bar had the mental capacity to understand. I also learnt about Ed's love for video games, he insisted I come round some time and play with him, it's been a long time since I played video games. When we finally left the bar, it was twelve o'clock and the sky was filled with the shimmering stars, brightening up the night sky. I gave Ed I brief hug before walking off into the distance before I left he told me how much it meant to him that we were friends, I agreed. However I couldn't ignore the fact I wished we were something more than just friends.

* * *

 _My Heart._

* * *

 **Evening Gotham!**

 **It feels like an age since I've been away, even though it's just been a week. I have been very busy with school and rehearsals for _Romeo and Juliet_ but luckily I managed to find some silence in my life to upload the latest chapter.**

 **You lovely bunch are making my week, free virtual cookies for you all!**

 **Dear: Apollo Holmes, Yes poor me :'( I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Sapphire Roz, You know me, always tugging on the heartstrings of you readers! She does! I hope they bring her in some way on the show. Yep, Batman would be Terra's sidekick! Yet... *laughs evilly***

 **Rachael torie b, Typical Jim for you! I was confused in the episode too, I think it was so they could talk without someone ratting them out. I am genuinely humbled that you love Skye so much that you used her as a example! I hope you got a great grade for that! That is a very great character analysis, and very true with Skye. They are different people and have different qualities to bring to the plate. Because Kristen isn't that great! ED OPEN YOU EYES FOOL! YES! I'M SO HAPPY FOR MY OTP! We can move in with Jerome together, it would be banterlicious. My parents already know I'm crazy, luckily they don't know about Skye and Ed or they would be sending me off to Arkham! Yes, I hope their date was cute enough! And they kissed! On the cheek! WHY DO YOU WANT TO BE _JUST FRIENDS_ EDWARD?! I have a little chapter where we get to meet Mr and Mrs Hunter, oh and Ed meets them too. It's that awkward moment when your _boyfriend_ meets your parents. Slightly good, slightly bad. Good because he cares, bad because it's illegal. I have their album and love all of it! Maybe Skye is secretly BatWoman? But then again purple and yellow isn't her style. Alfred could watch the rugby with Skye and they could complain about how crud England are right now. IF CHOCOLATE DIES I DIE! I shall be making a big glitter order tonight! Yeah, they need Jim back there! How about we let Ed in as well, he's doing illegal things too! If you like could drowning you should listen to Drown in You by D** **aughtry! Harvey isn't even that good of a name! Don't forget Alfred, Harvey Bullock and Bruce Wayne! No one wants her hurt! SASS SQUAD! Yes, she has a thing for fools whether they're brave fools (Jim) or unique fools (Ed) Crazy doesn't even cover it!**

 **Max000, Why thank you! Yes you are right, Ed and Skye are very proud!**

 **Guest, THEY KISSED! I KNOW IT'S BEAUTIFUL! SWEET BEAUTIFUL ROMANCE! I would hate her to just stand around doing nothing, Skye is a strong female character that does what it takes! I'm glad you noticed it! He is too two faced for Skye. Not a romantic one, but a "I want to destroy your life one." I'm calling him that now! I'll trust you on that one! Aww, Cupid Skye! IT DOES! We can dream, and trust me I do!**

 **Goodbye Gotham!**

 **~I've been Jotunheim Storm~**

 **Thanks xoxo**


	11. Chapter X

_How do you make the number one disappear?_

* * *

Chapter X

I found myself in the training room of the police department, standing face to face with Jim Gordon. He was wearing a grey vest top, showing off his toned and muscular arms, he also wore a pair of navy blue jogging bottoms. He insisted that I learnt some self-defence, especially because of the rise of the Ogre, the serial killer who targeted beautiful women. He was also giving Lee lessons as well, he was worried we would be attacked as he said and I quote "you're both attractive, successful women, those are the ones he victimises." I'm not sure if this is a compliment or not.

I was standing awkwardly in the room, my arms crossed over my chest. I huffed slightly, I flunked physical education at school, and I did not want to have to relive that. I was wearing a pair of knee length indigo Lycra shorts, a short sleeved white shirt covered in black hearts, which unintentionally showed some midriff. I also wore deep blue trainers with white laces, tied into a large bow. I looked stupid, absolutely stupid.

The large training room was mostly barren, they were tiled in a black hue. The floor was made from vinyl, and was coloured in a light brown shade, it reminded me of the fire place back home in Exeter. At the back of the room, there was a large full size mirror hanging off the wall. It reflected the shimmering hanging lights, creating a rather beautiful shining affect. I looked at myself begrudgingly, I hated gym kit. In the corner there were several pieces of equipment for those more athletically advanced. There was a punch bag, red in colour, it was hanging of the black chains. There was also a set of weights, in various different weights and sizes. And there was a treadmill, for those runner type people. I was not one of those people.

"The most important thing is to guard you're face," Jim told me.

I mimicked the stance Jim is showing me, I put my hands on my forehead in a "Not in the face!" sort of gesture and my arms tight on my body. This position protects my face and my ribs, two places I really wanted to protect. I then focused on the footing he was presenting to me. I stood with a wide base. Keeping my feet diagonal from each other in a kind of martial-arts stance. Like the ones I had seen in Jackie Chan movies. I assumed this would lessen my likelihood of getting knocked or pushed over.

"Assess your assailant. Look at their hands. If they were about to attack with their hands, they would have their hands out. However, if they are concealing a weapon, they will have them hidden or at their side," Jim explained. "If you're attacked by a person with a knife or a gun, you need to try to avoid confrontation and get away. If it's impossible to avoid a fight, you need to end the confrontation with a high-impact attack as quickly as possible, then run for help. Remember an officer is never too far away, as you're one of them they will help you."

I nodded taking in everything he was saying, _god I wish I had a notebook to write all of this new information down in._

"Go for the eyes and nose. If you have to end the fight as quickly as possible by striking first, strike hard, and strike as many times as you can, then run for help. Getting ambushed in an alley by a mugger isn't the time to worry about fighting honourably. Keep yourself safe by making the confrontation as quick as possible. The eyes and nose are the most sensitive soft spots on your attacker's face and are vulnerable to elbows, knees, and your forehead. With the hardest part of your forehead, right near the hairline, try to smash your assailant's nose by tensing your neck and driving your forehead into the middle of their face. This is the quickest and most unexpected way to end a fight completely. However strong, experienced, or violent your attacker, it's very difficult to quickly recover from a hard head-butt to the nose," Jim described in incredible detail how to attack someone.

He then walked towards me and grabbed my wrists tightly, I squirmed trying to break free of his iron hold on my wrists. I carried on wriggling, trying to gain leverage on the stronger and more well trained man before me.

"In this situation kick or grab the groin of the male attacker," Jim demanded.

I gasped, blushing a bright ruby red colour, I didn't have the guts to do anything so bold. I really didn't want to be touching _that_ area.

"Bringing a knee sharply into the groin of an attacker or grabbing the groin with your hand and twisting is an instantly effective move that will take your attacker down. Again, this isn't the time to worry about fighting dirty. If your life is in danger, go for the groin. If this doubles up your opponent, consider smashing your knee into his nose to ensure that he'll be down for the count," Jim instructed. "Do it then."

I blushed again sheepishly before bringing a sharp knee to his groin, hitting it with all the force I could muster. He let out a deep guttural moan, as he let go of my hands now clutching around the area I had attacked. I looked worriedly at him but he just smirked.

"Go for the kneecaps. I'm sure you've heard of a kneecapping? If, for example, you are being choked, or your assailant has their hands up in your face, attacking their legs will give you the opportunity to open them up to more attacks, or allow you to escape. This is especially effective on larger attackers and easy to do from your guarded position. Kick at shins and knees soccer-style, with the instep of your foot. This is a quick and painful kick. In addition, if their legs are close enough, lift your knees into their inner leg, outer leg, knee, or groin. These will break down your attacker and may disable them, as only 12-16 pounds of pressure are needed to break a knee," Jim told me.

I nodded again, making sure everything was sinking in and being remembered. I really hoped I never needed this, but according to a self-defence book which I bought the best kind of self-defence is not having to use it.

"Always follow up what you've just done. Try to poke or press on the eyes. No one can defend an eye poke, regardless of your attacker's size. Clapping on the ears can stun or, if done perfectly, break the eardrums," he informed me. "No I'm not gonna ask you to do this."

I let a little chuckle escape from my lips, I didn't understand why he could be cracking jokes despite the darkness of the situation. Jim then walked behind me, taking hold of my neck.

"If an attacker tries to grab you from behind to choke you, press their forearm against your collarbone instead of trying to pull it directly off," I took hold of his arm, pressing it strongly against my collarbone. "Put one hand above their elbow and one hand below it," which I did, making sure my hands were in the correct position. "Then, in one strong and determined movement, step and swing your entire body around like the arm is the hinge to your body's screen door," I swung my body around, his arm dropping to the floor, this is when I assumed I would kick him in the groin.

I stepped away from Jim, turning around to look at him, his baby blue eyes filled with pleasure. I liked the feeling of success sweeping over me, success was what I lived for. That and mint chocolate.

"Now, here's a trick you'll like. He someone comes at you with a knife, squeeze the two veins at their wrist and everything in their hand will fall to the floor," he told me.

I nodded gratefully, going to walk out of the door. He grabbed me by the hand, making me blush.

"When you go home tonight, please go home with an officer, I couldn't live with myself if you got hurt. Anyone, even bloomin' Ed for all I care, just get home safe," he begged me.

* * *

I agreed silently before leaving the room and going to find Ed. I had no work as both Jim and Harvey denied me allowing to help on the case of the Ogre, I just found myself doing Harvey's old paperwork. _Maybe they don't need me after all._ They were worried I would be killed if I got close to the investigation. I wanted to see how Ed was about his rejection from Kristen, if he was still upset I was fine to go have another round of drinks with him tonight. I couldn't deny the slight headache though, it was a happy headache though. I saw him through the glass of the door of the medical practice. I pushed open the large silver door, walking over to the man who was currently wearing a large green apron over his suit and a pair of green surgical gloves. He was currently dealing with one of the newest victims from what had come to be known as the Ogre, a serial killer. There were large, rather consistent wounds on the corpse. Jim pushed open the door, having changed back into his suit. I was slightly embarrassed I had not changed out of the gym kit.

"Punctures on test subject are consistent with those on the victim, indicating the killer was right-handed," Ed told him.

 _So cross of all left handed men in Gotham, which makes the hunt so much easier doesn't it?_

"Where's Thompkins?" Jim asked worried.

"Detective Gordon, Doctor Thompkins said I was free to use this room. She's very nice. She's not like the old medical examiner," he explained, looking worried that he was in trouble or something.

Jim rolled his eyes, clearly not giving a damn about whether or not he should be in this room. I understood why Ed liked Lee so much, she was very sweet and really good at her job.

"Ed, just tell me where she is. No riddles," his voice cracked as he begged.

"Home. She went home. Hope you find her," Ed added before Jim ran off.

I found Ed's scanning my new appearance, he seemed bewildered by me wearing such an attire. I didn't look or behave like a very sporty girl.

"What are you wearing?" he questioned abruptly.

"My gym kit, Jim insisted that we practice self-defence. Y'know with the Ogre and all, he wants to make sure I'm safe. Oh yeah and you have to walk me home tonight, apparently. So I don't get killed," I informed him

He laughed a little at what I just told him, he didn't argue or protest though. He seemed to understand where Jim was coming from.

"I'd be happy to walk you home," he smiled brightly.

I let out a sigh of relief, I hated breaking promises especially to people I cared about like Jim, I knew if it came down to it he would keep his word. I trusted Ed as well, to what extent I didn't know.

"So, what we up to now?" I asked, trying to find something to do other than paperwork. It was as boring as hell.

"We, my friend, are not doing anything. However I am going to speak to Ms. Kringle," he stated.

I rolled my eyes, sighing slightly. I was sick to death of her right now, I didn't understand why he was so in love with a woman that was repulsed by the sight of him. I wished he was so blinded by his love so for once he could act normally. Did he not see the massive rejection the other day? _She's taken idiot._ Ed Nygma was the smartest but the most fool hardy man I have ever come across. I stepped in front of the door, making sure he couldn't make a bigger fool of himself. Why pine after a woman that will never love you? I forgot, love was a bastard.

"Ed, c'mon she isn't interested! Try someone else for damns sake, you can't pine after her forever. You can't force her to love you and you can't deny the fact she never will. There are loads of other people out there who'd be happy to have you by their side," I trailed off at the end.

I didn't add on at the end how I couldn't help but feel like I was accidently falling in love with a man who can't even see how much I care. Because he only sees _her._

"I need the files of the murders, Skye, let me through," he spoke softly.

* * *

I stepped to the side, letting him past and watching him go. I followed behind him slowly, making sure not to make any creaking sounds on the out of place wood. I watched him walking up to the archive, I was surprised he didn't realise I was follow him, I guess he didn't have acute hearing. My lack of vison increased my hearing dramatically. I could hear a pin drop even in a loud noise. I observed his face fall as he saw Kristen and Tom making out in the filing room. Tom's hand were wrapped around her waist as he smashed his lips against hers, smashed seemed like an accurate word to describe the gross and strangely mesmerising dance of lips and tongue.

"So you forgive me?" his whisper was hushed.

"Mm-hmm," was her non-verbal reply.

He pulled away from her, going to leave the room.

"I'll see you tonight," he called out.

"Mm-hmm," she repeated.

He bumped into Ed, and let out a breathy laugh on seeing the forensic scientist.

"How's it hanging, Riddle Man?" he greeted him flippantly.

"Uh, it's hanging... fine," Ed replied.

It was clear to see not many people asked Ed "how's it hanging?" Not my personal preference of greetings. Call me old fashioned by I prefer a simple hello or hey. Not a strange phrase such as that. Kristen let out a trembling sigh as Tom walked away.

"Mr. Nygma, did you need something?" Kristen asked.

"Oh. Yes. Uh... Detective Gordon wanted me to go through the forensic evidence of these old murders," he told her.

"Okay," she said.

She nodded, going through the files. And then I saw it, the bruises. They were a multitude of hues, colours that normally should not be on someone's skin. There were garish purple splotches, roughly the size of a fist, while others were more greyish. It was horrible to look at and even more horrible it was on anyone's skin, I was disgusted by this. Who on earth would do this? And then it clicked in my mind, Tom. Why else would be apologising to her?

"Are those bruises? Did Officer Dougherty do that?" Ed asked, concern flashing over his face.

"Um, he was... upset, and he didn't mean to. I-I said some things I shouldn't have, and..." she rambled.

"Miss Kringle, this is not right. He can't just..." he protested.

 _Ed, stop talking. Just walk way and stop talking. Please Edward, just do it. You'll be in some deep shit if you dig this up. I knew full well Tom had the power and strength to hurt or kill Nygma if he so pleased. I wanted Ed alive. I_ _ **needed**_ _him alive._

"Mr. Nygma, it is none of your concern," she insisted.

"Now, I-I need to get started on these files, so..." he said briskly before leaving speedily.

I caught him on the way out, pulling him away from the door and having him stand in a small crook besides Kristen's office. I silence him with my glare and I then sighed deeply.

* * *

"Ed, what we are gonna do?" I asked worried.

"He's hurting her! Skye, that's abuse! I'm not gonna stand by and watch her suffer," he declared.

"I didn't say you had to, I just don't want you to be stupid. Look, we'll file a report and get him in jail by sundown, I promise. Maybe she's a masochist," I suggested.

He pushed me out of the way, charging up to Tom to confront him. I rolled my eyes, running after him. I hated the fact he was so nimble and quick, it meant I had to run even faster than I wanted. I followed Ed into the squad room, and I saw Tom standing there. Ed walked up to him determined to do something, something which was stupid. Of bloody course it was stupid, this was Ed Nygma we were talking about.

"Riddle Man," he said surprised.

"Officer Dougherty, a word. I can start a war or end one. I can give you the strength of heroes or leave you powerless. I might be snared with a glance, but no force can compel me to stay. What am I?" he puzzled him.

I knew it in an instance, the answer was love. Like the love I had for him that he was oblivious to. Was I destined to fall for men who would never love me in return?

"Got me," he laughed.

"Love. Miss Kringle has given hers to you. And in return, you hurt her. I saw the bruises," he hissed.

"And?" he scoffed.

I wanted to go up to him and knee him in the groin just as Jim had taught me to. I really wanted to defend Ed by I didn't want to end up black and blue like poor Kristen.

"And you cannot do that. The next time you do that, I'll..." Ed began to threaten Tom.

"Whoa! Calm down. You'll give yourself a girly fit. Have you ever been with a woman?" he clicked his tongue. "Didn't think so. They need a firm hand. That goes double for Kringle. Girl's got a tongue."

I balled my fists up and was ready to punch the seven bells of shit out of him. He was a son of a gun and a horrible man, I was definitely filing that report later this day.

"I won't let you hurt her," Ed declared.

He laughed "Oh, yeah? What are you gonna do?" He clicked that filthy tongue of his again. "That's what I thought. Later, Riddle Man."

I walked over to Ed placing my hand on his shoulder, gently. I was surprised when it was pushed off. I sighed.

"Ed, I'll sort this. You worry about the Ogre," I promised before rushing out the door to file a complaint against him.

* * *

The rest of the day dragged by unforgivably slowly. I spent most of the day sitting alone in my office, watching the movement of the sun in the sun tinged sky, and listening to the never ending chatter of the desk jockeys. I had changed back into a more sensible attire, a navy blue knee length dress covered in small white polka dots, with a white belt around my waist. I also wore my favourite pair of red ballet shoes. How I wished I could be so carefree, not having to worry about being threatened by the Ogre, the ever looming threat of Oswald Cobblepot and Ed whether or not I was powerful enough to stop his stupidity. I cared about him deeply, and I couldn't bare it if he got himself into trouble or hurt. I also spent time making notes on the mental wellbeing of Commissioner Loeb's daughter, Miriam. I had decided that later this week I would approach the Commissioner and offer my professional help to his daughter. _Not that it worked with Jerome._

I rushed out of my door, almost tripping as I ran down the stairs to meet Ed. Just as expected he was standing by the door wearing his deep brown jacket, buttoned up. He was ready to go, I would prefer it if for once he wasn't so early. I walked over to him giving him a cheeky smile, he simply nodded in return. We walked out of the building in complete silence, the deep honks of the horns of cars filled my ears and the shimmer of light in puddles filled my eyes. Ed did not seem his normal chipper self, he was absorbed in a silent thoughts, silent thoughts he would normally let on but this time he would not converse with me. He did not even give me a warm smile, his eyes darted about filled with uncertainty.

We came to the large apartment building I called home, I saw the pigeons sitting on the windowsill of my apartment. They made a cooing sound, filling my ear with the sound of, in my opinion, the most annoying of all vermin plaguing this city.

"Do you wanna come in, play some videos games or whatever," I suggested, blushing slightly.

"Urm, maybe another time, I am rather busy tonight," he mumbled quickly, before running off.

* * *

I watched him go, quickly fading into the horizon. I sighed to myself, walking back into the building. I pressed the button on the outside of the lift, stepping inside of it. I pressed down on the twenty seventh button, silently ascending up into the higher reaches of the building. I walked over to the door of my apartment, unlocking the door with my golden key. I pushed open the door to walk through the door, into my home.

I kicked my red ballet pumps off, throwing them to the side of the corridor. I went off into the kitchen, I filled the kettle with the cool water from the tap. I plugged the kettle in, flicking the switch watching the red light flicker until it was glowing brightly. I heard the whistle of the kettle, telling me the water had boiled. I put the tea bag into a mug I owned covered in flowers. I filled the cup three quarters of the way, leaving room for the milk I would add later, after letting it steep for a minute, I then poured the milk into the cup. I took out a cold metal spoon, taking out the teabag throwing it into the bin. I took a tentative sip of the tea, the warm liquid passing my palate and going down my throat filling me with a lovely warmth, contrasting with the cold of the day.

I walked over to my window, leaning against the wood of my windowsill. I looked out to see the city I thought I could never come to love, but the good people and the good work of those around had brought me some comfort. I watched the way the fluffy abundance of clouds float across the sky, obscuring my view of the sun. I sighed, taking another sip of the drink. I thought to myself, worrying about what Ed might be doing. Instead of taking a seat and worrying about that man I had fallen in love with, I walked away from the window and made my way to the corridor, slipping the red ballet shoes upon me feet. I took my jacket, wrapping the warm fabric around my body, doing up the zip and running out of the door to go find Ed, and stop him for making a fool of himself.

* * *

I hopped into my silver fiat, starting up the engine, driving speedily along the tarmacked road of Gotham, seeing almost instantly Ed's car. It was a small, green ford fiesta, shinning like it had only just be washed. He too drove quickly along the long road of Gotham, the sun now setting in the sky and a dark tinge of evening hung in the air. He took a left, down a side road leading to a residential area, filled to the brim with houses, for families and people wishing to start ones. Above the ground was a train track, with many trains passing over us every minute. I watched Ed parking his car quietly, before opening the door to his car, then slamming it shut.

"Stop right there, buster!" he yelled out, walking out onto the road.

"Riddle Man? What the hell are you doing, creeping around here?" Tom asked.

He stepped off the pavement, walking towards Ed. He wore a checked shirt and a grey jumper over the top of it. I slipped out of my car, hiding behind Ed's car watching the situation unfold before me. _Oh god I really wish Jim was here right now, I would feel safer._ At least I have had his self-defence class, it was the only thing bringing me any comfort, that and the near warmth of Ed's body.

"You need to leave Miss Kringle alone," Ed demanded.

"What?!" Tom questioned.

He walked closer to Ed looking at him. Ed's brown eyes glistening with fear and something else, something a lot like the insanity I saw in Jerome's eyes in the interrogation room.

"I'm not gonna let you hurt her. Ever again. I think you need to leave Gotham... tonight," Ed declared boldly.

Tom chuckled looking at Ed with dismay, if this were a cartoon a light bulb would have appeared above his head and would now be violently blinking with light. It had finally hit him, why Ed cared so much about Kristen.

"I get it now. You got a thing for my girl. That's too funny. Don't take this personal," he hissed.

He threw a hard punch right to Ed's gut, and he yelled out in pain. I watched in horror as Ed buckled to his knees, a tear staining his near flawless skin coloured like ivory.

"Aw..." he scoffed, laughing "You want some more?"

I saw the glinting shimmer of a blade in the dim lighting of the street, this is when I jumped up from behind the car, pouncing into action.

* * *

It was too late by the time I had grabbed Ed's hand firmly the shimmering blade had already pierced through the skin of the abusive officer. Tom lets a shrill scream escape from his lips and I watch in horror as Ed goes to stab him again. I push Ed out of the way, letting him fall backwards onto the hard concrete of the path. I quickly undo my jacket, throwing it to the floor, before speedily ripping a large amount of my dress off. I tied the fabric tightly around Tom's wound, hissing at him to leave Gotham, to leave and never come back. And then I watched him sprint off, running faster than I had ever seen another human do before. Soon the only trace of him was the puddle of blood on the road.

I pulled Ed from the floor and pushed him up against a cold brick wall, my hand to his mouth so he couldn't say anything that would blow the cover of night we hid underneath. I saw how he clutched the blade in his hand, and in one sweeping motion I squeezed his veins in his wrist just as Jim had taught me, and watched surprised as the blade flew to the floor, making a clattering sound. I pushed it down the drain so Ed couldn't hurt me or chase after Tom. _What if the officer bleeds out and dies?_

"What are you doing?!" I hissed.

"Skye did you follow me?" he asked perturbed.

I dropped my hand from his mouth, his speech now less muffled than before. My eyes stared into his deep brown ones, he looked at me angrily and my eyes were just filled with disappointment, _why did I have to care for the crazy ones? Maybe I should just go and marry Harvey Bullock, at least I can trust him._

"You were going to kill that man, you were going to kill Tom. Do you think that will make Kristen like you anymore, murdering her boyfriend? You stab him for God's sake! Ed I understand you want to protect her, let me help you. We can use the law, not break it," I reasoned, pleading with the man before me.

He pushed past me, going to walk away but I grabbed the collar of his jacket pushing him up against the wall again. I couldn't help but blush slightly, we were so close. His pelvis was brushing against my waist, I was glad the cloak of night was covering my rosy cheeks, I didn't want to give away my feelings. That would ruin the whole tough look I was going for, not blushing school girl.

"You do not understand the lengths one who is in love will go to," he came back with.

 _I don't understand, fool! Cannot you not see you are the reason I am standing here, freezing my arse off and risking my good reputation by saving you from a life in the slammer?_

"I have been in love many a times Ed, I'm still in love till this day. But I know murder is not the way to a girl's heart, heck to anyone's heart. Please Ed, I've already filed the report. We can do this together," I assured him, lacing our fingers together, ready to lead him home.

* * *

He took my hand from his chuckling, much like the chuckle that came from Jerome when admitting to killing his mother Lila, I knew what was happening now. It was the arch, the switching point of a person. When they have morphed into something they aren't. Or becoming the thing they have been trying to beat all along. All I know, is those closest to the insane person die or end up falling into the same trap. I **had** to fall out of love with Ed Nygma.

"We can do this together," he repeated breathily. "We, why is it always we Skye? Do you not think me capable of doing something by myself? You think I am so **weak** I need you to guide me? You treat me like dirt just like the rest of them… To think I thought you were different, you're just like them… What's black, white and read all over…? You think I'm **weak** ," he chuckled, his eyes glinting with anger and his lips quivering with his speech.

I took a step away from him, seeing the insanity in his beautiful brown eyes. I watched helplessly as the man I had come to love, crumbled in front of me.

"Why won't you leave me alone?! Alone: having no one else present; on one's own," he cried out.

A warm, hot tear stained my cheek. I looked at him, my expression caught between fear, disgust and longing. How I wished I could be the woman Ed was determined to kill over, not the desperate woman hanging of his every word, waiting for a sign he cared when clearly he didn't.

"Or am I too **weak** to be alone," he laughed again, showing of his teeth as he cackled maniacally.

I went to walk away, but he grabbed me around the waist pulling me to him. His lips graced my ear lightly, I tried to squirm from his grasp but he only held on tighter to me. I wanted this, I wanted him so bad. But not like this, not in this sick twisted nightmare. I wanted him to hold me because he loved me, not because he was worried I would speak of his awful crimes. He didn't care about me and I couldn't help but melt into his soft touch.

"Why do you care?" he hissed into my ear, his lips still gracing my ear lobe.

I looked at him, he wanted to know why I cared so much. I would give him this information he so desired, I tenderly pressed my lips to his, the cold of his pink lips surging through me. My lips were warm in contrast to his cold ones. My eyes fluttered and closed, I didn't know if he did the same, but I knew he wasn't feeling the same blossoming romance as I did, as he didn't kiss me back. He stood rigid but his arms were still around my waist. I opened my eyes, to find his brown ones glittering with questions. I pulled away from him, walking away.

"That's why," I called out, my voice breaking from the soft sobs I now let myself cry.

* * *

 _Add the letter G, then one becomes Gone._

* * *

 **Hello lovely Gothamites!**

 **I have recently been given some very sad news, JEROME DIED! WHY WHY WHY! So get over my loss (despite the fact I haven't seen the episode) I wrote a Harley Quinn origin story under the title of Behind the Paint, please check it out if you get the chance!**

 **Thanks to all you lovely bunch for your support thus far!**

 **Dear: nyx-stars, It was an honest mistake. Thanks for the review!**

 **Kekejo99, Thanks!**

 **Chaos Supernova, Well what we have to remember about Skye is she isn't most girls! Don't we all! I know you do, so I added another little tea reference for you :) Sadly _lovely_ old Oswald killed them both off in the episode. Well actually the old lady kills her husband and then Ozzy kills her... I wanted to save them but canon didn't :( Yes she is, this episode is called _Everyone has a Cobblepot_ and Miriam is Loeb's Cobblepot. Yes she does but I think she is redeemable but Jerome is tooooooo far gone to be saved. I know you ship it my friend but sadly this is a Skye/Ed story and shit is gonna get real. I have a good Jim girlfriend for the sequel, hopefully you'll begin to ship that? Yes! They could both use English swear words and complain about the weather while drinking tea! We _all_ wanna be besties with Jerome!**

 **Guest, Luckily time wasn't as slow this time so I forgive it, for now. I'm playing Lord Montague so sadly I lose my wife and son :'( I'm glad you did, I was unsure with her appearance but if you like it then it's good! She did save him though so maybe there is still hope for them? Anyway the crazy old lady thinks they should be a couple, now that would be amusing. Seriously if Ed and Ozzy team up my heart will explode! For now... *cackles in the corner like a mad woman* She is sassy, with my first draft of her she cried a lot but I scraped that as she needed to be a strong female so she cries less and gets sassier! Thank you so much, descriptions are my drugs. If they don't bring back Jerome they better bring Skye in to recompense for our loss! Me every time I write their scenes! The most important question of all is, will you get to be roomies with Jerome? The Riddler is not subtle that's for sure! Nothing you could ever say would be boring!**

 **koipond-tea, I inspired someone? Who was it? Wow, I feel loved! I actually really like what she wears and I don't see what's wrong it, then again I'm not very fashionable. Why don't you like her clothing style? I'm glad you like the riddles, I do too! Well personally I often go into a situation with one idea and quickly change it when presented with new ideas, maybe I'm just inconsistent? Then I have done my job, those scenes are MEANT to be awkward, so you can feel what it's like to be in her shoes.**

 **Skye wanted to send him to a juvenile detention camp because Arkham is Arkham... Arkham is awful and it won't actually make him any better. Yep she met her in her own time, through work and all.**

 **I'm glad you are waiting for more! I hope you like this new update!**

 **ColdHeartAngel, You are? Thanks! I love me a slow burner, it's taken like 11 chapters for them to even kiss! Talk about waiting for something. We will see the clown prince soon enough!**

 **Sapphire Roz, I love good old Ozzy! So do I, I always make thing sad don't I? ;) She would be, her and Skye being swag alongside each other! Deffo, they need more female characters and Terra ca be one of them! You should be afraid, very afraid!**

 **Apollo Holmes, I'm glad you did! I am going to explore that a later date but thanks for the info!**

 **See you all very, very soon!**

 **~I've been Jotunheim Storm~**

 **Thanks xoxo**


	12. Chapter XI

_What has a neck but no head?_

* * *

Chapter XI

I sat in my office, fiddling around with my pen in my hand. It made a pattering sound as my pen hit the desk a few times repeatedly. I had barely slept the last night and now, I was starting to feel the effects and I knew the lack of sleep was taking its toll on me.

I had spent my night tossing and turning in my bed, worrying about the turn of events I had witnessed. I had seen Tom going to attack Ed, and then Ed to my surprise had produced a knife. He stabbed Tom but before he could kill the officer, I intervened. _Is he even alive?_ I pressed him up against a wall and told him we could stop him but then he broke down into a psychotic fit, questioning his manliness and his strength. He then went onto answering riddles and defining words. When I tried to walk from him, he pulled me close to him. So close that I could feel his warmth breath against my cheek and his lips graced my ear. He questioned me, asking "why I cared." So I told him. More to the point I showed him, I planted a kiss on his lips to show him how I felt. The whole night I worried about what happened and my actions. I woke up in a cold sweat, I had to peel the blanket from my own body.

I had spent the whole day in my office, avoiding Ed. Worrying if he had killed him, worrying what he thought of me, worrying he was going insane. But most importantly worrying if he felt the same way I did. I needed to desperately know how he felt about me, I had to know if I had any chance of pursing this romantic relationship I had fallen into. Most people say romantic crud such as this: I didn't fall in love with you. I walked into love with you, with my eyes wide open, choosing to take every step along the way. I do believe in fate and destiny, but I also believe we are only fated to do the things that we'd choose anyway. And I'd choose you; in a hundred lifetimes, in a hundred worlds, in any version of reality, I'd find you and I'd choose you.

But I certainly did fall in love with Ed Nygma, head first and I couldn't stop falling. It was more like I tumbled into love with him, like a young child tumbles down a hill. I had tumbled down a high and mighty hill and fallen into Edward.

It would have been so much easier to fall for someone like Harvey Dent, or to just pursue my hopeless romance with Jim. Even Oswald Cobblepot seemed like a better choice. He was evil yes, but he was in control of his actions. And sane, I doubted Ed's sanity now.

* * *

I dug around in my handbag, until I found the piece of cardboard with Harvey's delicate handwriting upon it. I needed to talk to someone but Jim and Harvey were too busy with important business and Miriam wasn't coming in to visit me till afternoon. I dialled the number into the landline that was hanging on the wall of my office, after three monotone rings, he picked up the phone.

"Hello… Who is this? This is not a good time, please could you leave a message with my assistant Cherie?" he said quickly.

My heart sank slightly, I clearly called at the wrong time. I wanted an overjoyed response, not someone telling me to leave a message with Cherie.

"Oh, hey Harvey, I can call back later, if this is a bad time," I apologised.

I almost heard him smiling down the phone, I let out a sigh of relief when I heard him chuckle. I heard him pushing a chair and him taking a sit down, with a small "oof." I was glad he was ready to take my call. It was nice to have someone to listen to me for once, Jim was too wrapped up in the Ogre case and Lee was in hiding. Harvey was also neck high in the case and Ed was insane.

Bat-shit crazy.

"Hey Skye, what's up," he asked, genuinely interested, not just an open gesture.

"Well, I'm just calling to say hi and all. Not much is going on at the office at the moment, well for me anyway. I just thought it would be nice to hear someone else's voice that wasn't my own. So what's new in the world of law?" I asked playfully.

He chuckled slightly, making me laugh in return. I took a seat in my leather chair, leaning back into soft fabric, enjoying the silkiness of his voice and the warmth of this chair, I guessed it just seemed right.

"New, nothing. The law doesn't change overnight Skye. But if by new you were asking me how my day's going. It's wild. I have so many cases right now, all leading back to that son of a bitch the ogre. I have loads of distressed family members calling to see if they can get justice for their daughters. It's awful you know. I just pass them off to my superior. I'm currently dealing with a case about a man whose wife stole his money, car and her new boyfriend, his twin brother stole his identity. It's very heated and most of the time it feels like I'm just there to stop the couple from ripping out each other's thoraxes, it's rather amusing. It's the least worrying case I've ever had to deal with. I'm kind of glad I'm not high enough in the ranks to be dealing with the ogre that guy is ruining this city and I don't want to be held responsible for what the GCPD can't do... Obviously because it's such a hard case and there are so few honest coppers these days," he added quickly.

I could literally see him face palming himself in his office downtown. I'm glad he was listening to me, he wasn't just dismissing me like the rest of the officers in the department. To them, I was just a snobby English girl.

"It's been great speaking to you Skye, Honestly it has but I have to go check on those couples again. They're screaming, yet again," he said hastily.

I chuckle slightly, hearing the screams through my receiver.

"I can hear them, have fun," I chuckled, before hanging up on him.

* * *

I heard the hammering of a fist at my door, the hammering mirrored the beat of my heart against my ribcage. I opened the door to see Ed, his brown hair ruffled and his eyes were sunken. I attempted to slam the door in his face but he held it open with his foot, I sighed walking back into my office, taking a seat in the brown leather of my chair. Ed sat before me and I didn't look at the man I cared about, my caramel eyes found pleasure in the rising sun the Gotham city sky, there would be nothing to discuss with Mister Nygma, not today.

He passed a newspaper over my desk, opening it to one of the back pages, the pages I often ignored as they were filled with the gory details of people's murder. I looked at him with disgust before reading the words before me.

 _Yesterday evening at approximately eleven pm, a young man who goes by the name of Tom Dougherty fled to the Gotham's neighbouring city, Metropolis, bleeding out from a severe stab wound. He was admitted to a hospital in the city, where he was put into an anaesthetic induced coma to help him recover from the pain. He is alive but it is unsure whether he shall stay this way. The doctors are yet to find out why he was stabbed and who the culprit behind this assault was._

A river of relief washed over me, I felt my features relaxing and my usual smile returning to my face, but my eye line was still directed at the view from outside my office, I was not forgiving Ed. I had no reason to forgive him. _It was unsure whether he would live, that gave me no comfort but the fact he hadn't died as of yet did._

"Good, if that is all Mister Nygma, please leave. You know where the door is," I shooed him away.

I got up, attempting to push him out of the door but he dug his heels into the floor making him even heavier. I huffed, crossing my arms across my chest giving him a look of daggers. If looks could kill.

"We need to talk Skye," he whispered.

"I would prefer it if you called me Doctor Hunter," I corrected him.

He sighed to himself, running his fingers through his dark hair. He stood in my office looking at me with the puppy dog eyes I would have once given into, but I was not falling for the innocent trick, I knew full well Mister Nygma was not the kind and dorky man he appeared to be. He was deadly.

He was a trap, a web of riddles and lies that threatened to ensnare me.

"Doctor Hunter, you cannot shun me forever we work together. I did what you wanted, what more can I give you to forgive me? Do you not want to be a team again, like before?" he suggested.

I simply scoffed in response. I walked over to the window, playing my hand on the cool glass of the window. I sighed as I watched the clouds climb across the blue morning sky, Ed walked over behind me. I could feel his warm breath against my neck.

"A team? You didn't want me, you said you didn't need me. We aren't a team Mister Nygma," I hissed poisonous words. "You didn't want to be a team."

He sighed again, he attempted to slip his long arms around my waist and hold me close to him like before, like yesterday, in hopes I would melt into his hold like before. I knew now I was wrong about him, about everything. I should just spend time with Jim, at least I could trust him. I dug my elbow into his ribcage, until I heard him yelp slightly. His arms were retracted and I stood by myself by the window, the tears forming in my eyes.

"I cared about you Mister Nygma, I put my job, my life on the line to save your arse! I'm always saving your arse but you never did the same for me. You never did anything for me, but I stayed loyal and I followed you, without question. But you became the monsters we've be fighting, you were gonna kill a man Mister Nygma," my voice cracked at the end of my sentence.

"I didn't though," he responded.

I turned around quickly to stare at the man before him, I pushed him away from me, uncomfortable about him standing so near me. I ran my fingers through my hair, sighing to myself. I looked at him, my eyes filled with hatred and sadness, _I trusted him. Like how I trusted Jerome. Would they all betray me in the end, Jim, Harvey, Lee, and Viola? How can I trust them, how do I know they wouldn't hurt me? Everyone else seemed to._

"But you were going to! You stabbed him… You wanted to, it was premediated murder! If **this** , is what you are about Mister Nygma, I think it is time we part and go our separate ways, we cannot be friends any longer. If you ever attempt something like this again I will not hesitate to tell Bullock, I know he hates you," I silenced him. "Please show yourself out."

I watched him walk out of the room, he looked back at me, standing alone in the doorframe. His deep chocolate brown eyes were begging me to say something meaning he could stay with me, I knew what I had to do, however much it hurt the both of us.

"Oh and Mister Nygma, anything I did yesterday was simply a reaction to the fear. I have never been in love with you and I never will be," I lied, wanting to show bravery against the fear that stuck at the back of my mind.

He nodded quietly, before walking off. I listened to his footsteps as he walked down the spiral staircase, I sighed to myself. _Oh Ed._

* * *

Time seemed to crawl slowly towards the afternoon, the whole time I spent waiting for Miriam was filled with the erratic beating of my heart, the irrationality of my thoughts and the drowning sensation guilt supplied me with. I couldn't help but feel like I could have done more, prevented the oncoming insanity from Ed. Maybe if I had got there sooner, I could have saved him. Like with Jerome, maybe I could have saved them all, but I didn't.

I looked up when I saw the bedraggled form of Miriam walking through my office door, she wore a peach coloured dress and a matching cardigan much like the time I first met her. She trudges through the door, sniffling as she walks. I go to offer her a tissue but before I get the opportunity to do so, she has already wiped her own snot on her sleeve. I cringe slightly, and direct the woman to the seat in front of me.

"Hi Miriam, it's nice to see you again. So did your father tell you why you were going to be here today?" I asked, slowly and calmly, not wanting to evoke any sort of rage from the young woman before me.

She mumbled a hello, as she played around with her bracelet not making eye contact with me. It was clear that this young woman hadn't been in contact with the real world for some time. It must be so strange for her to be outside the four walls of the attic she was once confined to.

I noted down in my pad of paper that she was struggling with conversations and is now exuberating a large amount of nervousness. I smiled comfortingly at the woman before me, trying to encourage her while making her understand this is a safe place. While I might not be able to trust anyone, everyone could trust me. I wasn't capable of hurting anyone, despite the fact others felt it acceptable to hurt me.

"Do you miss your mother Miriam?" I asked, my eyes wavering slightly worrying she might grab something and hit me over the head with it and kill me.

"… Sometimes… When we have dinner, I miss her father can't cook as well she… she could. And in the morning she used to braid my hair and put butterfly clips in it and she used to tell me how beautiful I was. She doesn't any more… When I hear the sparrows singing, they always sing her lullaby as if they're trying to remind me what I did. I loved her, I didn't mean to hurt her… I just get so angry… And I can't help it… They call me a monster…" she sobbed, the tears trickling down pale skin.

I reached out, taking her hand in mine. I laced her fingers into mine and squeezed it tightly. _I know I can help her, she wants to be saved._

"We all do things we regret, and it's not the bad choices that make us bad, it's whether or not we repent Miriam. And I can see you do, you aren't a bad person and hell, I've seen monsters and stood within inches of them and you are nothing like them. You don't have to become the person they want you to be," I assured her. I had seen a monster and that monster was Jerome. Miriam was not Jerome. Miriam still had a heart, Jerome's was blackened by hate and frozen by evil.

She nodded slowly, clinging onto the every word that came from my mouth. As if she didn't pay attention to my words, I would disappear and she would be alone yet again. I dove into the depths of my handbags, pulling out a couple of blue stress balls, which I passed to the woman before me.

"Every time you get angry or upset, squeeze these. Then you won't hurt anyone but you still get rid of all of the emotions boiling up inside of you," I told her, before allowing her to go back to her father.

 _Maybe, just maybe I could help her and this time in Gotham wouldn't be wasted after all._

* * *

I walked to the archive room in hopes of seeing Miss Kringle. I saw her strawberry blonde hair almost instantly, and I pushed open the door so I could speak with her in private. After dealing with Miriam I heard some officers talking about how Tom had died in hospital in Metropolis. I needed to warn Kristen, I had to protect her from Edward. _But who is gonna protect you?_

"Kristen, urm, I need to tell you something," I stuttered slightly when speaking to the woman Ed was ready to kill over.

She nodded, turning to look at me with her green eyes questioning me. I gulped, before explaining to her how Tom was stabbed and later died in Metropolis. I failed to mention the part on how Ed stabbed him. _What she doesn't know can't hurt her._

She breaks down into a fit of sobs, and I can't help but envelope her in my arms. Holding her tightly as she cried into my chest, I ran my fingers gently through her ginger hair, trying to soothe her.

"I think you need leave Gotham Kristen. If your boyfriend was a target, what's to stop them from killing you?" I suggested.

She nodded, wiping the tears from his pale skin. Before she leaves she turns to me and asks "What's to stop them hurting you."

"Nothing, nothing but a hope that maybe I'll be able to survive it all."

* * *

 _A bottle._

* * *

 **Good morrow Gotham citizens!**

 **I'm still grieving the loss of Jerome but hopefully I will be able to cope... But then I'll watch the episode and die all over again. Apparently Captain Essen died as well *cries forever more* Clearly these Gotham writers are very foolish, hopefully they'll hire me! I'll bring back Jerome, Essen, Fish and introduce Skye too! Not many chapters left now, but don't worry the sequel is jut around the corner.**

 **Thank you for the love, it means the world!**

 **Dear: Guest, Jerome will live on in our hearts! FOREVER! I could never ever kill of Jerome, he will always survive in my mind! I'm glad you think so! We all secretly have a crush on Jim, I mean look at the man, dem eyes! I'm glad you thought it was realistic, yes I have had quite a few self defence classes, tee he! TOM IS EVIL, GO TO HELL ALREADY! Yes, she does love him, desperately. So true, so flipping true! He does live in the end, but his death is more peaceful than before and now his death was simply a result of self defence. It will make events very awkward and dangerous! THEY FINALLY KISSED! Thank you my lovely guest, I'm glad you're loving it!** **Robin Lord Taylor has teased at the scene so there is hope! Everyone would love Skye, I would pay a thousand pounds to meet her at comic-con! AWW THANK YOU!**

 **Chaos Supernova, Now when you roam the streets at night you will be safe! I hated him so much, I just wanted to die whenever I saw his face. Tea... Yep, he died! Maybe I should write a crack!fic about it! Skye does! I am sick to death of Kristen, just leave the show and replace her with Skye. LOVE! JEROME YOU WERE MY LOVE, MY LIFE, MY EXISTENCE AND THEY KILLED YOU OFF!**

 **ColdHeartAngel, I'm so glad you did! Oh trust me, she will! More Jerome is somewhere in the future! She still wants to save our little murderer! She would of been a better mother than Lila, I wish she could of got to him before he became a murderer, then she could of adopted Jerome and if she married Ed then they would already have a kid! Ooh I can imagine Skye being some kind of trophy to Jerome, very interesting Theron. Maybe he is in love with her after all, that would be pretty cool and a bit of a plot twist! She did, she did. That has given me a idea for a short story titled** _Letters to Juliet._ **Very true you don't realise how much you love someone until you lose them! I understand! Your English is really good!**

 **Apollo Holmes, Yes, that bit ;) I liked Ivy, she was cool!**

 **Another Apocalypse, Me too, Tom was horrible and deserved death! YES SHE KISSED HIM! I loved writing that bit sooo much! He better love her, if not he will suffer! Thanks pal, xoxo**

 **SummerRuby, Thank you so much! I'm glad you think so, I definitely will be completing it!**

 **curlycarly113, There will be more, I swear it!**

 **Sapphire Roz, He had tom or the greater evil! And because Tom was just gonna keep abusing Kristen. Ozzy is a weird bloke, I love it when he winks at people though. *chuckles* It will be! Terra is secretly Robin! She can date Nightwing and be called Robyn!**

 **Soely18, Thanks for the review**

 **~I've been Jotunheim Storm~**

 **Thanks xoxo**


	13. Chapter XII

_What has a head but never weeps, has a bed but never sleeps, can run but never walks, and has a bank but no money?_

* * *

Chapter XII

I tapped my pen against the cold wood of the desk I sat at, I was running through a couple files. I had recently been giving some counselling to a young girl who had a compulsion to steal things, her name was Polly. This was after I had dealt with Miriam, according to her father she barley ever hurts birds any more, which was a good sign. While the young girl was far from cured I was seeing real improvements, she had barely stole anything from me now, luckily I always wore cheap jewellery around her, it was simply too risky to wear something of value. I was making notes on the young girl when I heard the hammering of a fist on the door. I looked up from my piles of paper to see Jim standing at the door.

He was wearing a grey suit jacket, a pearly white shirt and matching trousers. He also wore a maroon coloured tie, we walked into the room and gave me a brief smile, one that didn't reach his eyes. I looked at him, wondering what was wrong, I knew we caught the Ogre and there was a bullet in his brain, what on earth could he need from me now?

"Skye, remember my ex Barbara?" he asked.

I nodded, not making a comment. I had watched as the Ogre ripped her down to a shell of her former self and became a feeble and fragile woman, in the mists of what was someone powerful.

"Yes, the woman who was taken by the Ogre," I mumbled.

He sighed slightly, running his hair through his sandy blonde hair. I looked at the detective before, knowing what he has seen and knowing what he was going to see would be even worse. We were thrown into the deep end, struggling to swim against the pressure of the water and the threat of the sharks.

"She needs your help, you need to be her counsellor, she won't talk to anyone else, for some reason she, just like everyone else trusts you," he begged.

"Well, I am more trustworthy than most of you Gotham lot," I smirk, trying to lift the spirits of the room slightly.

I nodded, walking behind him as we went down the spiral staircase, walking over to the locker room where I was met by the familiar sight of Lee Thompkins, she was wearing a white floaty blouse and a thin black pencil skirt. Her black hair was pushed out of her face and she smiled slightly when she saw me and Jim. I'm not sure if the smile was for me or Jim. Probably Jim though.

Barbara was shorter than I, by what seemed like a lot. I assumed she was about four or five inches shorter than me. Her skin was a pale ivory shade, which matched with her fair blonde hair, it fell below her shoulders and curled slightly at the end. She had blue eyes that shimmered in the dim light of the room we stood in. She had well defined cheek bones which made her look like she was constructed by angels. What was it with Jim and having beautiful women calling after him? I was the average one of the bunch.

* * *

I ignored the introductions and formalities and just smiled along. I gave Barbara a warm smile which she returned, she seemed so fragile sitting before me.

"Jim. Thanks for coming to see me," she smiled at the man.

He nodded, giving her a brief smile before starting to speak again. _This must be so hard for him._

"It's good to see you looking so well," he noted.

"I am well. Much better," she grinned.

Leslie nodded along, she had done her check-ups over the last few days to make sure she wasn't badly hurt by the Ogre, it was necessary, so many other woman had been badly injured. It was surprising that she got off so well, physically. Mentally that's where I came in, to make sure she was well.

"Yes. You are. This is your last check-up. You are all healed physically. But you need to get some trauma counselling," Lee suggested.

This is when I stepped forward and took a seat beside Barbara, taking her hands into mine and warming up her cold body with my warmth.

"And that's where I come in, I'm Doctor Hunter. I work with people like you who have faced awful traumas, I help them get back on track," I told her.

"Doc, I'm happy. I am happy to be alive. Which is why, Jim, I didn't want to leave without saying thank you properly. Thank you for saving my life," she smiled earnestly at the detective.

Barbara went to get up and leave but I held her hand tightly, making sure she couldn't run away without her trauma counselling, I needed to help her out.

"Miss Kean... trauma counselling, like, yesterday. I have several recommendations for you. Doctor Hunter is the best Doctor I know for things like this, she'll help you and you'll like her, she is very kind," Lee suggested.

"Really, Doc, I am fine," she insisted.

I rolled my eyes slightly, she could not be fine. Being through everything she had no one would be unscathed and no one would be _fine. I was scared and I wasn't even harmed._

"You're not fine. After what you've been through, nobody would be fine," Lee said.

"Fine. If you will be my counsellor. And we do it at my place," she bargained.

I rolled my eyes again, this time more obviously. Her house was not a professional working environment and Lee was not a physiologist, she would be of little benefit.

"No. I have some trauma training, but it's not my area of focus. I really recommend Doctor Hunter, she is the best I know," Lee pushed.

"I like you. Hey, I can talk to you. Please?" Barbara begged.

Lee finally nodded, giving in, but she made Barbara promise I could come along, it was easier that way. I didn't let on but I got hundred percent in my trauma counselling back at university. I was one of the best students but I had the weakest social life, the only two people I ever made a bond with were Hugo and Viola, and my relationship with Hugo ended in shambles and turmoil, just as expected.

"Okay. Deal," she confirmed.

"Thank you."

* * *

I walked out of the room, going back up to my office. Sadly, I was caught by Ed, he took my hand in his and tugged me in the opposite direction to my office and my destination. We stood, with barely an inch in between us, he could just lean in and brush his cold and pink lips against mine. I would not give in though, I would find love in another and I hoped to hell when I did it hurt him.

"You cannot ignore me forever," he spoke softly.

"I can try," I retorted.

He closed the gap by standing even closer to me, his breath warm against my cheek and he smelt of pine wood, much like the day I kissed him. It smelt just as tempting as before, but I had become stronger than before.

"You love me, don't you?" he said in a hushed tone.

I looked at him, his deep brown eyes penetrating mine. I couldn't lie, it was one of my faults. I had never been able to lie to those I cared about and bitterly and regretfully I still loved Mister Nygma.

"I did, but I have moved on Mister Nygma and I believe it is time for you to do the same, if that is all I wish you a good day," I went to leave.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

"You never asked," I said sadly, turning on my heel. "You are the most intelligent man I know, but you are oblivious. If you couldn't see how I felt, Mister Nygma, I highly doubt you will ever gain the affections of any woman."

* * *

I walked away, following Lee. Getting ready to examine Barbara at her house. I ignored the frantic beating of my heart against my chest and the tears welling up in my eyes, I had a knack for falling for the wrong guy, didn't I? I should just go back home and marry a farmer.

I gathered my things from my office, including my coat, pens and notebook. I also collected my recorder, to record any things of note that might come up in conversation with Barbara, it was often in small meetings that people reveal the most about themselves, I hoped I would come to terms with Barbara and her emotions in this first meeting in her house, alongside Lee.

I got into my silver fiat, with Lee sitting in the front seat beside me, I drove quickly down the tarmacked road and we didn't dare make conversation with each other, I simply turned up the dial to my radio to drown out the silence growing between us.

 _If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?_

 _If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?_

 _If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call?_

 _If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all?_

 _I'll never know what the future brings_

 _But I know you're here with me now_

 _We'll make it through_

 _And I hope you are the one I share my life with_

 _I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand_

 _If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?_

 _Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?_

I sighed slightly at the sad undertone of the music blaring out from my speakers. I just wished it could have been a song to lift my spirits up, not one that would just drag them back down again.

"So how's it going with you and Jim?" I asked trying to keep the mood light.

She smiled slightly, her lips upturned into an undeniable grin. At least someone's love life was on track, mine was crumbling before me. Like a sandcastle hit by the tide. _The tide that is Edward's insanity._

"We're doing well, I really love him and I know he feels the same," she blushed slightly. "How are you and Ed?"

I let out an empty and cold chuckle as I turned right, driving down a side road leading up to Barbara's apartment. I wasn't sure if she could see it or not but tears of bitterness were building up in my eyes.

"Ha, there was never anything between me and Ed," I replied.

She gave me a knowing look, a look that seemed to see through my soul and understand everything that was going on with me, without even having to speak. I hated that, I didn't want to be transparent. I wanted to be an enigma.

"We all knew you liked each other," she commented.

"Well, I guess he didn't because he rejected me… Anyway I'm fine, doing well in work and stuff. My life is on track," I almost snapped.

She nodded silently, noticing how snappy I was being with her. I opened my mouth to apologise but then I decided against it, I wanted to seem like I was in control of everything and that she had no right to question me.

* * *

I drove up to Barbara's tall skyline apartment, with a large clock face at the front of the building. I sighed slightly before getting out of the car, shutting the car door after me. I walked in time with Lee, leading up in to the apartment, I was lead to her apartment by a long winding staircase. I walked into the large apartment this young women owned. It was rather well decorated and beautifully lit by the hanging circular lights. There main thing I noticed when walking into the room was the large black clock face, in front of the clock face there was a sofa, with several golden throw cushions covering the maroon coloured sofa or if you prefer couch.

On the dark brown vinyl flooring there was a pale peach rug underneath the black table with deep blood red chairs set around it. On both sides of the clock face there were bookcases filled with many books, some I didn't even recognise. I noticed that a lot of them were based around appearance and dating, not my particular preference of books but hey, reading is reading. And reading is knowledge.

"Ladies! Come in," Barbara beamed.

I walked further into her luxurious apartment and I smelt the deep and floral smell of incenses clinging to the otherwise thick air, I walked over to the table that Barbara had laid out for us to sit at, I placed my recorder upon the table, so I would be able to record the conversation. I also placed my brown leather notebook upon the table, with my inky fountain pen, the ink was a blue hue. I sat down in the blood red chair and scribbled down the name Barbara Kean at the top of my sheet of paper. She ran her fingers through her wavy blonde locks before sitting before Lee and me.

"I feel like, uh, this is all a dream, and I'm gonna wake up soon," she mumbled nervously.

I scribbled it down, it was often this way after trauma. People couldn't believe they were still alive and often dreamed of the trauma over and over again. It was understandable though, why this young women wouldn't be completely scarred by this serial killer?

"Barbara, you were abducted. Your parents were killed in front of you," Lee reminded her softly.

Barbara nodded, silently not making any noise whatsoever. It seemed like she was reliving it all right before us, her expression was flashed with fear and a bubbling anxiety built up in her blue eyes.

"Yeah. Yeah, that's real. I'm talking about this. Now. This... this is the dream. I'm gonna wake up and... He's still alive... and he's coming for me," she stuttered.

I reached across the table, squeezing her hand in mine tightly, showing her that I was not going to give up until she was healed and she knew Jason had a bullet in his brain and couldn't hurt her ever again.

Or anyone.

Barbara looked like he was more open to answering our questions and giving us answers. It was likely since we were being so sensitive and thoughtful, she knew she could trust us.

* * *

"Jason saw right through me. He knew me instantly. Like I was naked. It was scary... but thrilling. And... Aren't... all the best guys a little scary?" she explained. I knew fair well the man I had fallen for was scary but I wasn't sure if this was good thing. "I was way more scared of Jim Gordon the first date we went on. So butch and... Stern. That type, they-they often have a bad temper. Hmm. But Jim was a sweetie. Never laid a finger on me. It was kind of surprising," she chuckled longingly, trying to desperately grasp onto the old times of her and Jim. "Does he ever hit you?"

My face almost fell when she asked this question, my eyes were filled with questions and I let out a breathy laugh, like her comment was a joke, from the serious expression plastered upon her face I could tell she was being completely truthful. _Like Jim would hit anyone, he was way too sweet to do anything so horrible and violent._ Yes he was a police officer but that didn't mean he was a bad and violent man.

"Me? No. Why? Wh-Why would he hit anyone? Any woman?" Lee stuttered nervously.

"You know. Out of passion. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry. Only I heard you and Jim were dating," she covered her last statement well.

 _Okay? You've known the woman a few days and you are already asking her if her boyfriend hits her out of passion? Even Ed wouldn't do that and he is awful in social situations, literally the worse._

"No," she laughed softly. "Y-Yes, we've been on a few dates. I'm sorry, I didn't think that you knew. If that makes you uncomfortable in any way..." Lee began.

Barbara's eye glistened when she started laughing, she simply smiled at the both of us.

"No. Don't be silly. I, uh... I'm happy for you. He's one of the good guys," she stated.

Lee nodded in agreement, telling Barbara she was right, which she was.

"Hey, you hungry?" she asked us.

I nodded, it had been ages since I'd eaten, and I had been too busy with all of my paperwork to actually eat anything. Lee smiled in agreement. Barbara walked off, going into the kitchen to get us some food, Lee turned to me asking me what my assessment was so far. I told her it was a positive one but she seemed a bit flighty and unfocused, she agreed.

She came back into the room, placing a plate of strawberry cake in front of the both of us, along with a fork. She also brings us large, warm mugs of coffee. She took her seat again, beaming brightly at us.

* * *

"Barbara, we've been circling around the subject, but haven't talked about what actually happened to you; wh-what was done to you," Lee pressed for some answers.

"Lee... you're a nice lady. I'm sure you are too Skye. I could go there, but I'm not sure you want to go there with me," she explained us.

"Don't worry about us," I told her.

There was the faint whirr of a helicopter flying above and over us. I listened to the slight whirr, wondering what the helicopter could be looking for this late into the night. Barbara sighed quietly.

"Has Jim told you he loves you? Oh and Skye, I noticed the way that geeky forensic scientist looks at you," she switched the subject yet again.

I scribbled down in my pad the words denial, flighty and unfocused. Also I wrote a short sentence about how she is more interested in the lives of others that her own.

"Barbara..." Lee warned.

"Fair is fair. I'm telling you all my little secrets," Barbara bargained.

"No he hasn't," she answered, I could tell this was a lie though.

I had heard him telling her he loved her, but it was easier and safer to lie to the woman. I definitely was not going to be answering any questions about my _relationship_ with Edward. It was non-existant and he was a murderer.

"But he will, though, won't he? You can feel it coming? I mean, come on, look at you," she gestured to Lee. "You're gorgeous and smart... Of course he loves you. Do you love him?"

I rolled my eyes slightly and Lee blushed, not wanting to share such intimate feelings with her patient.

"Barbara... Tell me what happened," Lee demanded softly.

Barbara sighed softly again, before opening her mouth to tell us the whole story. As she spilled the whole story I scribbled it down rather quickly, to make sure I had everything so I could asses her mental health correctly.

"Then he left me. For a long time. Alone. And I slept. I don't know for how long. And then he woke me up," we were interrupted by the whirr of helicopters again. "Road trip, he said. We were halfway there when... I realised... we were going to my parents' house."

Lee nodded softly, we both knew what happened now. Jason killed Barbara's parents in front of her and she had to watch them die, unable to react or do anything.

"Go on," Lee spoke softly.

* * *

"Well, then he tied them up to a chair... and, uh... he told me to talk to them... about my childhood issues. So I did. I... just... told them whatever came into my head," she told us.

I scribbled down childhood issues and then put a ring around it so I knew to look it up at later date. Researching the Kean family history.

"You know... just stupid kid stuff, I guess, like, uh... my mom used to call me her little piggy when I was little. They threw away my posters. Never nurtured my self-esteem. Just slowly... steadily... grinding away at my soul. Trying to make me... disappear," her voice cracked slightly.

I noted down everything being said, however this didn't sound like kid stuff to me. My point was backed up when Lee said that's not kid stuff.

"To be fair to them... they simply never understood me. They have no clue who I am. Even when I was killing them, they just gaped at me... like fools. No understanding," she laughed emptily.

"Barbara... Jason Lennon killed your parents. You didn't kill them," Lee assured her.

Barbara looked at us, her eyes glinting with the same insanity that glinted in Jerome's eyes as we sat together in the interrogation room. The same insanity that shimmered in Ed's eyes as he tried to kill Tom. The same craziness that flickered in Jerome's eyes like a wild fire.

"Yes, I did. I stabbed them... several times... and then I slit their throats," she described to us.

I stood up with Lee, grabbing my large blue handbag, stuffing my recorder and notebook inside of it, I gulped slightly, making eyed at the door.

* * *

"We'd like to leave now, please," Lee smiled, nervously.

"You uncomfortable?" she grabbed a massive butcher's knife from behind her. "How about now?" she smiled, a disturbing sight.

In almost an instant I ran off, with Lee hot on my heels. I saw the bathroom, charging through the door, locking me and Lee inside the room. Lee dialled Jim's number into her phone frantically. I heard Barbara grunting and banging against the door like a mad woman, why did it always have to end this way? Why couldn't someone just be nice for once? When I heard the beep coming from Lee's phone I cursed words so rude my mother would wash my mouth of with soap, literally. Lee smashed her hand against the mirror, hundreds of shards falling before us. She wrapped it in the hand towel, sticking it out ready to attack. I found my knife, opening up the blade and sticking it forward.

I watched, terrified, as Barbara began smashing through the wood with the knife. Once she made a large enough hole, she reached through all of the splinters, unlocking the door with her hand. I dove and the women with my knife, watching in surprise as she fell to the floor screaming. I knelt over her ready to knock her out by bashing her head against the panelled flooring, but before I had a chance she stabbed me with the large butcher's knife.

The metal sliced through my skin with little effort and dug straight in. Instantly, I cried out in pain and felt the effect of the knife. A searing burn flared up my side, consuming me in agony and making my mind go blank. Besides pain, nerves were starting to rise in me. She then twisted the blade even further in and I screamed a blood curdling scream. I tried to reach out to grab the woman but my vision became blurred by the blood loss.

"Bitch," I breathed but my eyes rolled into the back of my head.

And then there was nothing, nothing but darkness and a searing pain.

* * *

 _A river._

* * *

 **Hello lovely Gotham fans!**

 **Random news update, I was at London Comic-Con today and it was probably the most fun I have had in a long time, I now have a Oswald Cobblepot t-shirt which I will be wearing frequently. Sadly no Eddie ones :'( For all you wondering I did cosplay, as Agent Carter!**

 **Dear: Chaos Supernova, Of course she is going crazy, she lives in Gotham! Sadly the end approaches... *cries for eternity* Luckily there will be some Jim/OC coming up soon! Its because they look so innocent and loveable! Because talking about our feeling makes us better. She is very Jim, I am sorry but that's just how she thinks! He is kind of a monster but a beautiful and dangerous one! I kinda wanna write that story now!**

 **Sapphire Roz, Exactly, poor Ed! It makes us all sad! He should be the king of Gotham for the rest of forever! Yes it would be!**

 **ColdHeartAngel, Oh and don't worry if I was the writer, I would kill of Satan in the making, Barbara! Well thats what good old stabby Babs did to Skye so it's cool! She has many façades but maybe if Ed treats her right he'll be able to get past it all? She doesn't agree with lying but that doesn't mean she can't. Like Jim hates murder but he can do it. OMG HE WANTS TO GET HER A NEW PONY, YES, YES, YES! Maybe he did think showering her in presents would gain her undying love? Thanks!**

 **Guest, Because the world likes us to suck up all the pain we can, that's why! *silence* Yeahs she needs a guy friend who she isn't in love with and who isn't Harvey Bullock. Yes, OMG there were way to many characters that were the star of one ep and then they disappeared, what are they dead? Or are the writers just lazy? We are all Skyward fans! Imagine Skye and Ozzy thougb out on the town, like a married couple. It would be hilarious! She has to go on the personal journey now before falling back in love with thee man she is destined to be with. I like that line a lot, I might use it somewhere. A silver of hope they better not ruin, if they killed of Harvey Bullock, I would die! IMMORTAL JEROME, now I like the sound of that ;) She would look very swag! I shall try my dear Puzzler!**

 **Another Apocalypse, Probs not, it is Edward after all! Skye defientely needs to tell someone her problems but at the moment she is in A &E thanks to Stabby Babs... Neither can I!**

 **I shall see you soon!**

 **~I've been Jotunheim Storm~**

 **Thanks xoxo**


	14. Chapter XIII

_What is the only broken organ that works?_

* * *

Chapter XIII

Edward Nygma doesn't get calls very often. When he does they are often from the police department asking him to come back to do overtime or help but with a case they found early in the morning. Well early by _normal_ people's standards.

So when Edward got a call at 11 pm in the evening he was most surprised to say the least. He ran over quickly to the dark green land line, hanging on the wall and picked it up all most instantly. He pressed the receiver to his ear, quickly asking what the problem was. The first thing his ears pick up is the sound of sobbing down the receiver. He knitted his eyebrows together, he doesn't usually get calls from crying girls, especially not calls that are actually meant for him. He knew it was for him as the feminine voice managed to sob out his name at the beginning of the call.

"Excuse me who is this?" Ed managed to ask the bawling girl on the end of his call.

There was a sudden break in the sobs coming down the green phone Edward held to his pale ear, he was worried if this woman carried on crying he would end up giving her counselling.

"It's me Ed, Lee," Lee mumbled through the broken tears Ed images were pouring down her coffee coloured skin, staining the white shirt she was wearing that day.

Ed gulped slightly before wondering what to say to the sobbing medical examiner. He was not often involved in crying situations, especially crying women. He was unsure if he should what is wrong or tell her "everything is going to be okay," despite his better judgement. Nothing like this ended simply "okay" there was always an aftermath. Ed should know, he was basically the aftermath clean-up crew.

"Leslie, what's wrong?" he finally came to asking after becoming sickened by the sobbing sounds on the other end of the line.

Then she broke into an even deeper sob then before, Ed strangely found himself calming her down. He repeated the "shh" sound down the phone, whispering that everything would be okay. He then asked if she wanted him to come round. She replied with a fragile no. She then cried more, and he carried on with shhing sounds, and surprisingly it seemed to soothe her. _Skye would be proud. I'm finally having a proper conversation with a woman that wasn't her._

"Skye has been stabbed!" she cries out, her voice wobbling as she spoke.

Ed's words wobbled in his mouth and died back into his throat. He almost didn't notice the hot tear staining his cold cheeks. He sat down on the tufted sofa he owned, running his fingers through his dark hair, his hands trembling uncontrollably. All he could see in his mind was the dripping crimson liquid falling from Skye's wound and mouth as she coughs it up violently. Ed had to stop himself from breaking into the same sobs as Lee.

"Where are you, Lee?" he asked her sharply, needing to know what was happening to the woman he cared about deeply.

"We're in the back of an ambulance, going to the hospital. Harvey is driving Barbara to the GCPD, she is the one that stabbed Skye," she tells Ed.

Ed suddenly creates a visual image of the women Detective Gordon once loved. The blonde haired woman would suffer at his hands, and when her dead body was crumpled before him he would laugh and return to Skye. Holding her thin body to his, taking in her alluring scent of honey.

 _Wait, I thought you were in love with Kristen. You can't have feelings for Skye, she hates you. You nearly killed a man, of course she hates you._

* * *

Ed then quickly pulled himself up from his couch, running to his hat stand, pulling on his brown jacket and shoving his feet in his suit shoes before running down the rain stained street of Gotham city. He hated how the pathetic fallacy was against him in his time of need. For once, he was glad he lived near the hospital.

He ran, pumping his arms as he did, pushing himself to his limit and then some. He had to see her, he had to be by her side. He needed to protect her. He needed her to be safe.

He ran through the glass doors, pushing them both open in a fit of adrenaline, he sprinted up to the reception desk of the large hospital on the edge of town. The young woman sitting at the desk looked up from the newspaper she was reading, she must of be taken aback by the sweat beading on Edward's face, and slowly rolling down his pale cheeks. That or it was usually rather empty this late in the night, if you were attacked in Gotham you were lucky to survive an hour.

"Skye Hunter, I'm here to see Skye Hunter, where is she?" Edward said hurriedly, not wanting to make chit-chat with the woman behind the ebony coloured desk.

"She's in the ER, down the corridor, second left. She is currently in room 4 B," she informed Ed quickly, sensing the hint of urgency in his voice, that couldn't help but wobble.

Ed nodded courteously, before breaking into the jog again, running down the newly polished floors of the hospital, hearing the squeak of his shoes against the tiles. As he ran he couldn't help but notice the erratic beating of his heart against his frail rib cage, the hammering of his heart was loud in his ears and he was almost sure everyone else could hear his heart.

All he could think of was Skye's rouge full lips as they brushed against his cold, thin lips. The soft taste of honey against his lips sent a surge of electricity through him. He can't help but think, if he had pulled her back and kissed her with all his might, she would't be here. She wouldn't have been stabbed and she would have been safe in his arms, her eyes staring up to him filled with admiration and love. He would have been just the man he knew she deserved. He would have never hurt anyone, never again. He should have kissed her, but he didn't. And now he was paying the price.

* * *

He came to the white, metal door. He sucked in a deep breath before pushing open the door. Quickly he was hurried away by the nurses, told to wait outside with the rest of them. He cursed under his breath and turned around to see the group of people gathered in the black metal chairs, waiting to see how Skye is.

The person next to the door was Jim Gordon, he sat hunched over, his hands clasped together tightly. His sandy blonde hair was messed up and his eyes were sunken. Ed could of sworn he was stains of tears upon his cheeks. He looked up to Ed, his blue eyes full of pain and Ed's were full of worry.

Next to Jim was Lee, her hands were grasped onto the arms of the chair as her hands quivered uncontrollably. Her cheeks were noticeably blotched by tears, and her brown eyes filled with a terror he had never seen in the eyes of the young medical examiner.

Lastly was Harvey Bullock, sitting cross legged on the chair furthest from the door. His hat was down pulled over his eyes, hiding his expression and face. Edward knew the detective well, he knew Harvey didn't worry but simply got angry. He also knew how Harvey saw Skye as like a daughter to him. He also assumed he was plotting to kill Barbara in her sleep. At least that was something they agreed on.

Edward took the seat in between Lee and Harvey, sighing slightly as he wiped the sweat that was accumulating upon his brow with his hand. He wanted to ask what happened, if they knew what they were doing to Skye, whether they knew if she was going to live but he knew they were just as ignorant as he in this situation.

* * *

"I told you she was crazy," Harvey scorns Jim slightly, his tone jokey despite the heavy atmosphere clinging to the room.

"Shut the hell up Harvey," Jim hissed, his eyes not leaving the white tiled floor.

Harvey turned to look at the younger detective, lifting his hat from his face. He stared down Jim, grunting slightly before speaking.

"Look I'm just as upset as you are Jim, but you've gotta realise that in this line of work, people like Skye, good, honest people, don't survive a month. You have to come to terms with the fact she might not survive this," Harvey spoke sensibly, clearly not wanting to push the detective over board with rage.

The room fell into an uncomfortable silence as Ed sucked in a breath, trying to break down into to tears as he thought of young English girl lying in the hospital bed, alone without the comfort of all who sit outside, all who love her on a different level.

A young, Asian women walked through the door of the hospital room, her raven black hair was cut short and cropped a long bang covering her left almond shaped eye. Her eyes were a deep brown and full of what Edward could only interpret as concern.

"Miss Hunter has suffered a deep stab wound in the lower abdomen. The blade was thick, and the attacker seems to have twisted the blade several times. Miss Hunter has internal bleeding as well. It is likely whoever stabbed her didn't want her to see the light of day ever again," she explains slowly, to those who aren't adept in medical science. _Jim and Harvey._

He nodded slowly, looking up the doctor hoping for a positive response this time around. Maybe they have found a way to cure her easily.

"Miss Hunter is very lucky to be alive, we lost her three times already but she has a steady heartbeat now, and is doing much better than expected, she's a fighter that girl is," the doctor gives them a small smile, before indicating they could all go through to visit the criminologist.

* * *

Cold.

Sterile.

Basic.

Functional.

The first four words that came to his mind as he stepped into the room where the young English girl lay.

The faded walls were covered in streaks where it had been cleaned. The same with the checked linoleum on the floor. While the room was spacious and rather easy to move around in there was nowhere for a visitor like them to get comfortable despite the large amount of chairs there was nothing comfortable or inviting about the room.

The room was lit by long, white, fluorescent light bulbs. He hated the heavy smell of antiseptic in the air. A TV was on, hanging in the corner of the room but no one was paying much attention to it. Other sounds included beeps from medical equipment and the sound of doctors and nurses being paged on the P.A system in the hallway. Also the sound of chatter from nurses and visitors as they passed by the door, and the cleaning crew as they mopped the floors.

His eyes almost instantly find Skye, laying peacefully in the well-made bed. She is covered by a large amount of cream duvets and yet she still seems to be shivering. He was unsure whether it was the drugs to improve her healing or the fact she was cold. Her skin was a pale shade, and almost seemed to be translucent. Her veins, a deep blue shade, writhed in his arms and up her neck. Her cheeks were flushed of colour and her hair was splayed out across the pillow. Her lips were almost a bluish shade. _Definitely cold._

Jim pulled over a chair right next to her bed, he entwined their fingers tightly and sighed slightly. Edward knew then that this detective cared deeply for Skye, he was unsure whether or not it was to the extent of him but he knew it was deep.

"This is all my fault," Lee whispered.

This is when the darker side of Edward took over his mind. The crueller part of Edward wanted to take Lee by the neck and smash her against the cold brick wall until she begged for mercy. The mercy she didn't deserve for letting Skye be attacked.

But then he remembered himself, and shook himself of such aggressive thoughts. _Lee couldn't have prevented this, she couldn't have prevented Barbara's turn._

 _Maybe she should have been attacked instead._

 _Shut up, don't say that._

Edward wanted to sit on the edge of Skye's bed and hold her fragile frame to his body as he pressed gentle kisses to her blonde hair. But he doesn't, he simply watched as Jim fondles her instead of him. Jim cared about Skye, it was clear. Did he _love_ her though? Even Edward was unsure. If Lee wasn't so consumed by her self-loathing she would probably notice these tell-tale signs of affection. Luckily for Gordon, she didn't.

* * *

Edward stayed in the room, even after Lee, Jim and Harvey had to leave to prep case against Barbara. Rather annoyingly Harvey attractive Dent is the district attorney for the case against the hateful woman. Edward couldn't help but feel slightly jealous at the fact they got on so well, he mentally made a note to make sure he wouldn't get anywhere near his girl.

His English Rose.

Late into the afternoon when Edward's eyes began to close he heard the slamming of the door which wakes him from his almost slumber. He looked up to see a couple, run through the door their cheeks flushed and their eyes stung from tears. The woman was a pleasantly plump and her face was slightly podgy and her cheeks were a flushed red shade. Her eyes were the same caramel as Skye's. Her hair was a light brown that resembled chestnuts and tied into a ponytail. This woman wore a black pair of jeans and blue blouse. She rushed to Skye's side and all Edward can assume is that this woman is Skye's mother. She takes her hand and cries loudly, as she hugs the young doctor to her.

The man who Edward assumes to be her father is much more reserved though, he cries silent tears while standing hunched over in the back of the room. He wore a black polo shirt with his name written in blue on his collar Freddie, beige chinos and black boat shoes. His face was thin, tanned and his cheekbones were the most defining features in his appearance. His eyes were a deep blue colour. His hair was the same sand kissed blonde as Skye's and was thinning. Edward noticed the quivering of the old man's hands as he cried.

The old man's blue eyes finally met with the brown eyes of Edward's. Edward slowly sucked in a breath before standing to meet Skye's parents.

 _Girls boyfriends normally meet there parents_ the darker side of Edward muses inside his head.

 _Shut up_ the kinder, more reasonable side replied.

Ed stuck his hand before him, which the old man takes slowly, shaking it with a cation. Skye's mother hadn't stopped sobbing by the bed and hadn't even noticed the presence of Ed until now, as the tall young man stood shaking the hand of her husband.

"Are you the doctor? She's gonna be okay, right?" Skye's mother asked him, as her voice wobbled.

Edward slowly shakes his head sadly, he wished he was the doctor, he wished he had experience in this field and he wished he could save her life. _You should have been there, you should have saved her. Now the only woman who has ever cared about you will slip through your fingers and she will die. No one will ever love you the way she loved you._

"I'm Edward Nygma, I am very good friends with Skye, she was my partner in crime so to speak," unintentionally the last statement was very true and extremely accurate. "Your daughter was stabbed with a butcher's knife from one of the patients she was treating, _Barbara._ She then twisted the blade into the wound several times, before pulling the blade out. She was then attacked and then knocked unconscious by Skye's co-worker Doctor Thompkins," Edward informed them, but then he sees the look of shock and fear upon Skye's parents' faces and releasing he shouldn't have been so blunt. He should have been sensitive but he got so caught up in his medical descriptions he forget who the girl was dying in the bed.

* * *

She was his rock, his redemption, his riddle.

His riddle which he had been given, his riddle alone he had to solve. But he failed her. He always failed her. He should have seen the signs of love, he should have known but he was so caught up in his hopeless romance with Miss Kringle. He killed for that woman, but he lost the one he should have loved all along. She could have had any other man in the whole GCPD, any man in the whole of Gotham but she gave her heart to him and he rejected her.

He killed her.

"We came to America on holiday and then we got a call from a Detective Bullock, telling us our daughter had been hospitalised. We took the first train from Metropolis to come her, we had no idea she had been… Stabbed…" she cried, the last word squeaked as it escaped from her lips.

"Why would she stab her, how could anyone bring themselves to hurt anyone?" this was the first time the old man spoke, his accent was very similar to that of Skye's, clipped but his voice was gruffer and hoarse from tears.

This is when Edward took a seat on the edge of Skye's bed for the first time, looking at the girl he should have devoted all of his time to. His hand brushed against the stone cold skin of Skye. The touch was fleeting but it was enough to send a surge of electricity through the frame of the young man.

"People kill for many reasons, for justice, revenge, an attack of passion, of insanity. But that doesn't mean the person on the other end is deserving, Skye taught me that. You, Mr and Mrs Hunter, are extremely lucky to have such a beautiful… I mean wonderful daughter," Edward stuttered towards the end of his sentence.

* * *

The rest of Edward's day was spent sitting in the chair by Skye's bed, conversing with many of the people who came to visit her. Lee, Harvey Bullock, Captain Essen and even Harvey Dent came, leaving her a large bouquet of red roses. Ed simply smirked at this present though, he knew she preferred white roses. It had got to the point in time when Edward was expecting Oswald Cobblepot to hobble through the doors declaring his undying love for her. Now that, would be awkward even by Ed's standards.

The last person to visit that day was Jim, he had come to check up on her at the end of the day, after his shift. Ed smiled at him as he walked through the door but he noticed something different about the detective, his face was stained by tears. Ed had never seen Jim cry before.

"Detective, are you okay?" the kinder part of Ed asked despite the crueller part of him wanted to rip his thorax for approaching his Skye.

He sighed, walking over to Edward, leaning against the wall. It was so strange to see the detective so broken. It was like he was dying on the inside and crumbling outside.

"Lee just broke up with me," he mumbled.

Edward looked openly shocked, they seemed so happy together and so in love. Ed thought not even the tests of time could break apart these to, it seems this was one of those very rare occasions when Ed was wrong.

"She told me she still loves me, but she scared. About Barbara, about other threats that come along with dating me. She said, in another life we could have been together. But not this one," he looked like he wanted to cry but Ed knew he wouldn't cry in front of him.

Ed nodded knowingly, in was understandable Lee was scared.

"Could I have a moment alone, alone with Skye?" Jim asked shakily.

* * *

Ed nodded, reluctantly before pushing open the door to walk out into the barren corridor before him. He makes the slow way down to the end of the white marbled corridor to the toilets. Before approaching the mirror before him, Ed checks that the toilet is empty, when he is satisfied, he approaches, now seeing the other side to himself. The confident man with a cruel way about him, the man that is confident enough not to hide behind a pair of horn rimmed glasses.

"Why would you leave _him_ alone with her, you imbecile," his other half chastised him.

"He, is my friend," Ed spat back.

The man without the glasses laughs accusingly back at Edward, before he flashes his teeth at him menacingly.

"He, is not your friend. I, am your friend."

"No you're not, you killed Tom and you'll try and kill Jim. But I… I won't let you, you will not lay a finger on Detective Gordon. I know you," Ed tried to stand firm against the part of him that is always growing stronger, stronger against the innocent Nygma the GCPD all knew.

The cruel man chuckled again, his laughs were not nice though. Not like the laughs Ed shared with Skye, they were low and empty. Full of sadistic nature and a desire to watch the world burn. Ed didn't want to hurt people, he joined the GCPD to save people. But the cruel man was strong and the cruel man, at the end of the day always won. Because at the end of the day, people respect those they fear and people trample over the nice people of this earth.

"No, no, dear boy, we killed Tom. You killed Tom. However you wish to put it, it does not change the fact you are a murderer… One day, you'll awake and you'll be bathing in the blood of the innocent people you killed. At the top of the pile will be Jim, Harvey and Lee. She won't love you then, why would she love you. And then you'll kill her, just like you always do. You kill anyone that displeases you. And she'll lie dead, dead at your feet, not mine," the cruel man taunted.

"Shut up!" Edward screamed, his voice reaching a pitch he didn't know he could.

He pushed his balled fist forward, smashing through the reflection of the cruel man before him. As his fist made contact with the glass it shattered before him, falling into the basin before him. He watched, relieved as the cruel man disappeared, his reflection rippled like water before fading.

Ed looked down to his fist, his now crimson stained fist. He pushes open the door to one of the cubicles, taking a large amount of toilet paper, wrapping it tightly around the large gash in his hand, before sealing it with a safety pin which he always kept for times such as these.

Ed takes a slow walk back to the hospital wing, watching as the crimson liquid covered the white paper around his wound. He couldn't help but think about the words the cruel man said to him "She won't love you then, why would she love you." Ed couldn't help but fear these words were true.

* * *

Ed pushed open the door to the hospital wing, surprised to see that Skye was awake, he assumed she was in a coma. But he was even more shocked and more hurt to see how Jim cupped her face, passionately pressing his lips against Skye's as she looped her arms around the neck of the detective before her.

 _The cruel man was right, she will never love me._

 _You have to kill him_ the cruel man whispered to him, and this was the first time Ed actually listened.

* * *

 _The heart._

* * *

 **Hi Gothamites!**

 **You are probably all thinking "Sayeith what? What is Jotunheim Storm doing, updating on a Tuesday?! Her update** **schedule is Saturday." Well let me explain myself, my lovelies. Basically every other day this week is jam packed with fun and revision for exams so this day is actually the only free one I have, so I thought instead of being cruel and leaving you two weeks without an update, I would just update on a day I am free.**

 **So I just wanted to let you know that this is my favourite chapter throughout the whole story, well that and the epilogue, and not just because it's written from Ed's POV. It was so fun to explore his split personality in this chapter, it was something I watched enviously in all of the trailers I keep seeing for Gotham, the show I am deprived of! But no worries, I can still watch the Flash and my new favourite show,** **Jekyll and** **Hyde on ITV!**

 **Dear: Guest, I hate Barbara so much so I couldn't help but antagonise her! How dare she stab Skye! She would defientely help out troubled people, she loves helping people. Maybe THAT'S why she is so in love with Ed, I hadn't noticed that till now and I'm writing the story lol! Oh my gosh, I'm gonna have to make that I thing on my DeviantArt page now! I know you do, but their second kiss is yet again (because of my evilness) avoided. But we did get to see her kiss Jim, does that make up for it? I don't need Halloween to be evil! I already have the sequel in the works, but I'm not sure what I should call it, if you get the chance could you and or anyone else vote on my poll about it? OMG THAT SHOULD HAPPEN IN THE SEQUEL! Skye has a thing for bad boys lol! And good boys... Boys in general... I don't think** **subtlety** **is your métier dear Puzzler (see the cheeky reference to Jerome's dad there?)** **Thank you! *hug back***

 **Chaos Supernova, Tee hee, imagine Skye as a farmer though! IMAO! I never loved Barbara, so her going crazy was fine but then she TOUCHED MY SKYE AND HURT JIM AND NOW I HATE HER!**

 **Rachael torie b, My dear you have been missed! Skye hates doing the wrong thing so much! I loved that sentence too, I wonder if you spotted the similar sentence in this chapt? Like Skye would like Penguin, that is way too OCC! I hated them, especially the old lady, she killed her own husband before being killed by Ozzy! NO Skyewald is not gonna become a thing! Well she wouldn't of let him die and the fan girls would of killed me if I did! Miriam isn't in the series anymore luckily! You, her mother, must be so proud! Viola is bae so she must be mentioned! We are all excited by fiction my dear! I didn't want to put them in a dive bar lol! The writers need to get themselves together! I hope no one questioned Skye in your class or I will get on a plane and attack them, with my skills! Jerome would love us, we would be his right hand babes! Or he would be _our_ right hand babe, I prefer that, I am no one's property! She does lol! No they aren't sorry I got that bit wrong, purple and yellow is Batwoman's forte and fun fact o'clock Batwoman is the highest profile gay superhero of all time. Good job DC! Alfred would hate soccer and complain it was for oiks! You are glitter gal after all, seriously I would buy a glitter gal comic! Yes they are! Marvel have done the same, two Sams and two Peters! If Cobblepot hurt her... OMG! I would skin him alive! Ahh but Ed is one of the crazies! Take all the time you need!**

 **ColdHeartAngel, Jerome's letter is in the next chapter, I just had to get all of the hospital drama out of the way first! You'll have to wait a bit longer for the return of our sweet little devil. He is in the sequel a lot... Until... You know what... He has affection for sure but he had bad, bad timing! They are the same but different! I hope you liked this, despite the lack of Jerome!**

 **Rachael torie b, They could be Vogue models! I would go to every class if he was the teacher! If Ed was my science teacher I would go to every catchup session ever! I used to take self defence classes and the bit about the vein was from my friend Daniel, who told me it so I can get stuff back from my brother! Ahh but Skye _does_ know him! Let us punch him together! The reason Kristen is still with her is because she has only ever had abusive relationships so she classes this as normal, she hasn't had a proper relationship so she wouldn't know. BECAUSE HE IS AS BLIND AS A BAT! Despite the fact bats have excellent vision like dear old Brucey! This is nothing like Nova Academy, which I should update sometime lol! Mouth kisses! Yes, away! Fly like a batman out of hell!**

 **Lol I have become the murderer I have been antagonising this whole time! OMG THAT IS THE TRUEST THING EVER! You mind if I use thaat line in my story? It is, their song at the moment is 'Apologise' by OneRepublic and with great reason! Everyone is hurting! Their group song is 'Everybody Hurts' by REM. Standing against the world despite the fact the world wants to corrupt her! True, helping is something she lives for, like I live for chocolate, gotham and Skyeward! Does anyone though? XD OMG she hasn't even dealt with the death of someone she cares about, how will she cope when Essen and Jerome (because we all know she still likes him) when they die? She'll probably just cry forever! I wouldn't be nice to Kristen if I were her, but then again I am not the golden light that is Skye! Maybe she is Gotham's guardian angel? Aka Saint, her superhero name! Bring them all back!**

 **Skye, the anti-Ed addition! Deffo, helping people is her drug, like this story is your drug and your reviews are mine! Remember when Harvey Bullock didn't know what altruism was, that was banterlious! You should watch Gotham Humor What's Altruism, it helped me remember behind all the darkness there is some bants! Why can't he just date a nice girl for once? She gets the smiles on for Jim's shake, what a nice girl! She shall do so! I think she'll slap him a couple times before kissing him! Kinda like Astrid in HTTYD! Well they way she sees it, he only acted in self defence so it't not a crime, the way he did it on the show though was a crime. Yep, you just summed up the story completly. It does make you crazy, like homicidally so! There is a reason Erin Richards calls her Stabby Babs! Soon there will be no space for us, what a shame! EXACTLY! HOW DARE YOU! Dont' worry afterwards, Lee punches her in the jaw and knocks her out cold! #revenge #LeeIsASecretBadass. He does turn up! And so does her god father Harvey, what happened but I didn't write was that Barbara came to when Jim and Harvey finally got there and Harvey knocked her out again and tried to kill her but Jim, the fool he is, stopped him.**

 **Another Apocalypse, WE ALL MUST END BARBARA! Thanks pal, I hope you like this one just as much.**

 **I will now leave you all with the wise words of Ed Nygma and possibly my favourite line in the whole story:** **It had got to the point in time when Edward was expecting Oswald Cobblepot to hobble through the doors declaring his undying love for her.**

 **See ya!**

 **~I've been Jotunheim Storm~**

 **Thanks xoxo**


	15. Chapter XV

_What is worth a billion dollars but comes to you for free?_

* * *

Chapter XIV

I strode into the precinct, walking with a spring in my step and a song filling my head. A smile crept up onto my face, tugging at my lips and making my eyes glittering with excitement. I pushed open the door, skipping slightly as I walked through the entrance, feeling so happy I could almost break into song and a dance routine. I didn't though because I would probably fall over or hurt myself. Or both.

I quickly made a swift turn to the left, making my way to the medical examining room, in hopes of catching Lee this early in the morning. I guessed she was feeling extremely guilty about what happened, apparently three weeks ago. I had been out for a day and then I awoke the next day, to find Jim sitting on the edge of my bed crying. I also awoke to a large bouquet of red roses from Harvey Dent, so cliché, and I am pretty sure my parents met Ed. Then again, everything seems hazy so I'm not even sure what happened in the hospital.

I was in the hospital for another two weeks and according to Harvey Bullock, Ed spent the whole night in the hospital after I had been stabbed. He slept there as well, on the sofas outside my room when he was shooed out of the hospital wing by the nurses.

But after my… Urm… Kiss with Jim, I didn't see Ed again. Frankly, I have no idea with any of what happened in the hospital was real. I was on a lot of medications.

A lot.

I called Viola almost the second I got home, spending a solid hour on the phone with her as she went through all emotions possible. She was mostly angry with Barbara though, I told her it doesn't matter. _Barbara is ill, and she needs help. I can't begrudge her, she is simply a very sick young woman._ There was also a lot of sobbing, she worried I had died in there. I simply replied with "you can't get rid of me that easily."

* * *

I knocked on the door to the medical examining room and walked in when I hear a loud "come in." I took off my coat, hanging it off the hat stand. I walked into the room and watched as a tidal wave of relief swept over her pretty features.

"Oh my god Skye! Your alive, I'm so sorry, I should have done something. I should have protected you. It was stupid to go along with Barbara's plans, I should have seen the signs she is a mad women. But your alive!" she said, her words hurried and full of the exact same nervousness I knew she would be feeling.

"It's okay, it's not your fault. I just have a massive scar and I'll never be able to wear a bikini again but hey, I'm alive!" I shrugged, not really giving a damn about anything like bikinis. I was alive, and grateful for it.

She hugged me close to her, squeezing me tightly that I almost coughed. She seemed to be squeezing the life out of me. I politely reminded her how fragile I was at this moment in time and she quickly apologised, saying she is so glad to see me again.

"So you two gonna kiss now or what?" I heard someone remark.

I turned around to see Harvey Bullock, holding a cup of coffee, along with a rather large doughnut. He took a bite into the sugar covered circular cake as we pulled away from each other. I think he was slightly upset when Lee and I didn't kiss each other, I was unsure why we would want us to do such a thing but that was the mystery of Harvey Bullock.

"What you so 'appy about anyway?" he asked before grinning.

He walked into the room, enveloping me his tight bear hug, I didn't even complain when he spilt his coffee down the back of my dress.

"Nice to have you back kiddo, thought we lost ya."

Jim was the last of the group to walk through the door, he was wearing a sharp and dapper black suit with a dark green tie to match. At first he looked confused and then he was me and smiled slightly, his cheeks were now flushed and a bright pink.

"Skye… I… Urm… I need to talk to you, alone…" he stuttered slightly, he almost sounded Ed, really awkward.

* * *

I nodded, walking out of the room leaving Harvey and Lee just as confused as me. He led me up the spiral staircase to my office, opening the door for me before closing it and locking it as he too entered the room.

"Urm, Jim, what's going on?" I asked, seriously concerned that Jim, too, was becoming a psychopath and he was going to try and kill me. _Why would he lock the door?_

He must have sensed my fear because he quickly unlocks the door, smiling at me, lifting his hands up in surrender. As if to show me he wasn't armed and I didn't need to be afraid.

"Skye, we need to talk about what happened, before… I am sorry, I had no right to do that. It was over stepping the boundaries and it was bang out of order, I understand completely if you don't want to spend any more time with me, but if you do, I'm free this evening after work… Just as friends, y'know… God, I am so bad at this," he trailed off towards the end of his sentence.

"James Gordon, are you asking me on a date?" I asked, pretending to be offended.

He blushed a bright beetroot colour and shook his head, I couldn't help but chuckle at him as he look at me bashfully.

"No! I was just wondering if you wanted to come to the opera with me, I got some free tickets after helping out some old lady and I couldn't really think of anyone else out there that would want to go with me, well Ed would probably want to come but that would be awkward. And obviously if you want to go with Ed, I'll give you the tickets, I understand you too are quite close and I think I overstepped the boundary by kissing you and I'm so sorry…" he rambled on until I brought my finger to his lips.

"Shut up," I whispered as I leaned closer to him.

I slowly brought my lips to his, I had to bend slightly to do this, I pressed my lips to his and I let my eyes fluttered closed. Jim pressed his lips back against mine, cupping my cheek with his hand as he brought me closer to him. It felt like a moment and an eternity all wrapped up into one. His lips were warm against mine, this kiss wasn't like the one I had shared with Edward. It wasn't rushed, forced and full of fear and desperation for admiration. It was thoughtful, tender and sweet. My hand found Jim's soft, blonde hair and I held onto it, trying to bring the detective closer to me. His other arm slipped around my waist, pulling me closer to him. Closer to anything other man I had ever been.

I pulled away from him suddenly when I heard the creaking of the door as it opened. I turned around to see Edward standing awkwardly in the door frame. Jim gulped slightly, brushing his hair back into place with his hand. I pushed my glasses up the rim of my nose and smoothed out the creases in my dress caused by Jim.

* * *

"Ed," I greeted him, looking over my shoulder to Jim smiling slightly before returning my gaze to Ed. "Was there something you needed?"

The tall man readjusted his glasses slightly, looking at me with his deep brown eyes. His deep brown eyes seemed to be full of hurt and a flicker of what I could only interpret as jealousy. _So now you want me huh, Edward? Now you can't have me._

 _Typical._

"I just wanted to welcome you back, Doctor, I'm glad to see you made such a speedy recovery… I'm pleased you're over your breakup Detective… If I may, could I converse with Skye alone for a moment?" he asked Jim icily, he was not pleased to see him at all.

Jim nodded courteously, pressing a kiss to my cheek before leaving the room. I leant back casually on the desk behind me. I was still slightly annoyed at Ed, but after the near death experience I knew I had to get on and forgive him for ignoring my feelings for what felt like an age.

"Do you love Detective Gordon?" he asked bluntly.

I looked at him with a shocked expression, I was confused and slightly offended by the fact he think he has the right to walk into my office without permission and then demand to know if I am in love with someone else apart from him.

"Yes… Do you have a problem with that, Nygma?" I snapped back.

He looked at me, with almost a look of distain and yet again the burning jealousy I saw in him before. I was starting to tire of this man I once convinced myself I loved.

"Yes," he mumbled before making a brisk exit from the room.

I watch him as he leaves and I can't help but hear my own slight sigh. _Okay, so maybe you do care about him still. But he doesn't need to know that, you are better off with Jim._

I shook off the slight pang of pain that hits against my chest. I took my seat behind my desk, placing my head in my hand allowing my mind to drift away from this world. My mind was simply thinking about the end of the day and getting away from work, and more importantly spending time with Jim.

I would of happily spent the rest of the day daydreaming but I knew I should be getting on with some paperwork. I filled in a piece of work upon Barbara, writing down her tendency to trail from the subject allocated and would rather converse about the lives of other than involve herself in a situation. When she was younger her parents tour away at her self-esteem, building her up to fragile shell of a person. She also attacked me with a large knife suggesting her run in with the Ogre shaped her into a person she was not before, or the fact she was not built up to be a good person as a child it came out when confronted by us. I filled that it would be wise to check her out physiologically and assess whether or not it would be wise to insist her to spend some time at Arkham Asylum coming back to grips with what is real and what is not.

* * *

When I was finally allowed to leave the GCPD for the evening, I made a speedy exit as I almost ran down the streets to get home quickly so I could spend as much time with Jim as possible. I ran up the many flights of stairs to my apartment, despite the aching pain in my stomach. I knew I had to be ready for Jim, and knowing me, this would probably take some time.

A lot of time more likely.

I unlocked the door to my flat, kicking my shoes off of my feet before I made a quick beeline for my bedroom. I looked through all of my dresses, huffing as struggled to pick what to wear.

I let out a little sigh of relief when I finally pick the suitable dress for the evening. I slipped the long dress on and took a sheepish look at my appearance in the large mirror before me. I was wearing a light blue sequin dress with flutter sleeves. The neckline was v-shaped but still classy.

I plugged my curling irons into the socket, waiting a minute for them to warm up a bit. Once I was happy with the temperature I began to curl my hair. I began by taking a small section of my hair and wrapping it around the curling iron, I started at the top of the iron. I had to hold the curling iron with my hair wrapped around it for a few seconds, while my hair heated up and curled. Once I was happy with that curl, I moved onto the rest of my hair until I was finished curling it all. I gave myself a sheepish smile before rushing out of my room after applying some lip gloss quickly.

I slipped my red ballet pumps onto my feet speedily and grabbed by bag from the hat stand. An almost instantly after that, I heard the ringing of my doorbell. I smiled to myself before opening the door to Jim.

I looked at him fondly, his blonde hair scraped off his tanned face. His blue eyes smiled into mine and I blushed slightly. He wore a black suit jacket and a pair of suit trousers to match. He also had on a red waistcoat and a matching red bowtie. He looked very suave and extremely handsome… _Then again he always does._

"Skye you look… wow… stunning, Skye, so stunning," he blushed a rogue shade, before putting his hand out in front of me. I took it giggling slightly as he led me away from my home.

In the taxi drive to the theatre we spent it giggling and making easy conversation about ourselves and we learnt new things about each other, like the fact Jim's middle name was William… _I didn't know he had a middle name._ While the drive was long it was lovely just to spend time with Jim outside of work. He had laced our fingers together and was now massaging the back of my hand lightly.

* * *

When we finally came to our destination, I found myself hoisting my dress up from the puddles of water that covered the streets of Gotham. Jim pushed open the doors to the large theatre, holding the door open for me as I walked through the door awestruck by the glass chandelier above us and the marble floor below us. The walls were a light shade of blue and covered by a large selection of paintings, all in large golden frames. The smell of champagne stuck to the air, along with the expensive perfume of other women.

Jim led me into the theatre, sitting me near the front of the stage. He laced our fingers together again as the performance began. Near to the end of the play, I found my skin being stained by hot tears as the young woman sacrificed herself to save her lover and the rest of her city. Jim brought me into a tender hug as I cried softly.

At the end of the play I heard the woman who sat next to me, _Clara I think it was,_ speaking to her husband about the ball they were going to on Sunday. After begging, pleading and kissing Jim he finally gave in and said we could go. I'm not sure if it was because he was sick of my moaning or the fact I kissed him in public for the first time. Maybe a bit of both?

After checking the time and releasing it was way after midnight, Jim and I made our way home. Jim walked me all the way to my apartment, with his suit jacket around my shoulders as it rained heavily. He led me up to my door, as I gave him back his jacket. He pressed his lips gently to mine, sending a shiver down my spine that brough me closer to him as I cupped his face. As quickly as it began it was over.

"Goodnight Skye," he whispered.

"Night Jim, see you Sunday," I replied bashfully.

* * *

I watched Jim go, before sighing and going to walk into my house. I noticed something on my door step, I bent down to look at what it was. I was surprised to see a large bouquet of white roses, with a small purple card attached to them. I turned the card over, to see who these flowers were from. It said no such thing, nothing but a short riddle.

 _What is yours but you can't actually hold?_

I knew instantly the answer but I would of much rather of known who this mystery bouquet is from. Why would someone leave me a bouquet with a riddle, without an answer and no name? Do I have a secret admirer? And why do I have their heart, according to the answer of the riddle.

I carried the flowers into my house before picking a letter addressed to me on the floor. The writing was more like a scribble and looked like it was rushed. I opened it and began to read.

 _Dear Skye,_

 _Hello, missed me? It's me gorgeous, Jerome. I was thinking you would be rather lonely considering the only boy that seems to pay any attention to you is that scientist, god he is ugly. So I, the light of your life, decided to write to you. It's not like my momma is alive and my dada wants me to rot in hell. You are the only person I have… And I feel like we are in a similar position right?_

 _I still think about getting out of here, taking the knife from one of the guards, a driving it into their skull, watching as they scream and crumble onto the floor, in a pile of crimson blood. The crimson blood that will stain the streets of Gotham and everyone will remember my name then, Jerome. And dear old mummy will regret treating me like shit._

 _I hate the asylum, the walls are yellow… I mean who even likes yellow? No one. And it's cold, and damp and ever so dark. And the food, god damn it the food. It tastes like I'm eating vomit! I wish you could bake me a potato, I miss them so much._

 _Do you miss me? I bet you wish you could be in this prison with me, as I hold you close and we laugh the world away. Then again, maybe I'll just kill you like I will the rest of them…_

 _You ain't seen nothing yet,_

 _Jerome :)_

I read the letter over and over again as silent tears hit the white paper before me. My hands trembled as I began to rip up the sheet of paper as I screamed out in tears of anguish, fear and disgust. I sunk to the floor, sitting in the mess of the shreds of paper, as I sobbed my body shook with me. I brought my knees in and rested my chin upon them as I tried to control the sobs.

"Leave me alone," I whispered, desperate to be freed from this world of monsters, miscreants and manipulators.

Why was Gotham the land where monsters thrive on the innocence and destroy the purity of souls?

Why didn't I move to Metropolis?

* * *

 _Love._

* * *

 **Hello dear readers, I have missed you all!**

 **Firstly I must apologise, I am caught up in mocks for my exams, so updates on anything have been few and far between. Also a young girl at my school died on Tuesday, so I have been struggling to cope with the grief. This story is now dedicated to her memory, I know it seems somewhat petty but I know every thing, my school and I do for her family means the world. Rest in peace sweetheart, heaven has gained another angel.**

 **hopefully this chapter answers some of your questions and leaves you with even more like; who is Skye's secret admirer? Why won't Jerome leave Skye be? And will we ever see our two loveable dorks (Skye and Ed) get together?**

 **Sadly this is the penultimate chapter, with the next being the epilogue and then this wonderful story will be over! I KNOW IT'S TRUE AND WRONG! But fear not, the sequel is in the works and will be published the day I get to see the first episode of Gotham Season 2! It currently has no title, if you want your chance to be involved in this story, please go vote! If not, the story will be probably called something you'll hate ;)**

 **Dear: ColdHeartAngel, Thank you, I couldn't leave you with all the answers, to all of your questions now could I? I wonder if this is what you expect to happen to these characters? I think they all do care about her, obviously on different levels. Like Lee cares about her as a friend. Harvey sees her as a sort of daughter. Jim loves her and well Ed, is probably obsessed with her! In the sequel there will be POVs from Ed again, and definitely more crazy POVs! You can't have the Riddler without that insanity we all have come to terms with! Thank you, I was pretty happy with his crazy side in this chapter! I haven't seen ANY of season 2, as it hasn't aired in the UK as of yet :( Good old Ed would be very proud of you! I couldn't not have a riddle at the beginning, it's kind of become my thing now!**

 **Chaos Supernova, BECAUSE I AM EVIL! I'm glad you have found some happiness in a chapter filled with the evil of Gotham. IF ED TOUCHES JIM I WILL END HIM! Jerome was mentioned in this chappy, did you like? Yes, the cliffhanger... I love that line so damn much!**

 **Guest, I know you had to wait so long... Please forgive me! I have sinned but I have also repented! LOKI WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY STORY, WHY DID YOU WARP IT INTO A POISONOUS PAIN FILLED ZONE? My intention of course. I felt so sad when Ed thought Skye had died, he was thinking "Now I know I love her because I am loosing her..." I loved writing crazy Ed so much, it was so fun to imagine the depths of his crazy, venomous mind! Hahaha, he does find her very attractive... WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL HER SOONER GOD DAMMIT! Don't touch the fandom bicycle! Conflict provides for good story telling, does it not? WHAT DO WE SHIP NOW? Skyward or Justice Seekers? Or in Harvey Bullock's crazy mind Sk** **lie (Skye/Leslie) Love triangles are my life! I did, because I know you care for their ship dearly! I'm glad you did, laughter is the cure for all pain! THANK YOU MY FRIEND!**

 **Another Apocalypse, Jim, ruining relationships since 2014! LOVE TRIANGLES ARE LOVE, LOVE TRIANGLES ARE LIFE! Skye is a survivor! Barbara is now in Arkham Asylum where she belongs! Thankkkk youuuuu**

 **Sapphire Roz, I completely understand, we all have very busy lives! Naughty Jim, getting in the way of the love between Skye and Ed! I hope you enjoyed this update!**

 **So hopefully I'll return soonish!**

 **If you want more Skye feels, please check out my latest one shot, _Lest We Forget_! If you still need more Gotham in your veins, then go ahead and read my other Gotham story, _Behind the Paint_. **

**~I've been Jotunheim Storm~**

 **Thanks xoxo**


	16. Epilogue

**A/N: Hello, so what's new?**

 ***reading through my news* Well today is... *sputters out hot chocolate* THE END?! IS THIS EVEN LEGAL? WHERE IS HARVEY DENT HE IS MY LAWYER FOR THIS CASE! I WILL GO TO THE HEADTEACHER, THE SCHOOL BOARD, THE PRIME MINISTER!**

 **Urm, yeah, it's the end of Riddles of Passion, admittedly my favourite story I have ever written. I fell in love with Skye and I will miss her deeply, she is my mind baby. Don't worry, if you want more Skye, take a trip to my DeviantArt page, where I make loads of Skye stuff. I'm Princess-Icicles.**

 **There will be a sequel called _Viola Sounds, The War Begins._ This story is about Skye and her life after the events of this story, also the addition of Viola Kathleen Browning, Skye's best friend. The last story of the Skye Hunter trilogy will be _Skye's The Limit._**

 **Thanks to my followers: AlisaV, Angelicsailor, Annabel Lynn, Another Apocalypse, AwkwardImagination, BSPunk, Baloo18, Candyfairey, ColdHeartAngel, Courtney-Tamara, DanielleBurkex3, DeathConlon5, DreamingLilac, Ecstatic Fang Dealer, EffyinNeverland, ExotikaHollow1379, Feint Illusion, FreyaCabanas, Gonzonimbus, Grex, HellzxAngelx13, HoneyxSenpai, I'm Feeling Evil, JasperBlake100, JediKendalina, Jeners, Jessyismessy4life, . .else, Kat1894, KilalaInara, Laurafxox, Leafpool16985, LittleHawaii, Lol101, LucieBell, MakeUrMark, MulletZombie, MusicRocks524, N4tsuAme, Paws-chan65, PhanPhicAddict, Questiongirl473, Rachael torie b, RainaFox, Redshirt7, RockstarAddict, Ryuzaki 007, Scarecrow's Rag Doll, Seasammy13, Selene1909, Shan Kyohaku24, SmilesAreIn, Stilinski-Kat, SummerRuby, SwingingOnAStar, TabloidTeen, The Queen of Song, Winchestergirl123, aliiceroseee, batgirl3952, bunnycuteekins, curlycarly113, grovyleanime, l'ange des fantomes, loveless97kerearll, naturalbornsynner, 3, ofmiceandheidi, only-a-little-writer, opheliac73, princessyuki08, sandradee27, waywardlottie**

 **Love to my favourites:** **AlisaV, Angelicsailor, Another Apocalypse, BSPunk, ChibiCheshire, ColdHeartAngel, CollegeGirl201 Courtney-Tamara, DeathConlon5, DreamingLilac, Ecstatic Fang Dealer, ExotikaHollow1379, FreyaCabanas, Guardianboy, HaileyBird, HoneyxSenpai, ILoveThee, Jessyismessy4life, Kekejo99, Kumori no Carlie, LittleHawaii, , MulletZombie, MusicRocks524, PhanPhicAddict, Purreen, Rachael torie b, Ryuzaki 007, Sapphire Roz, SmilesAreIn, Stilinski-Kat, SummerRuby, SwingingOnAStar, TabloidTeen, The Floss of the Wings, Winchestergirl123, Winged Winter Night, Flowerpowerkb, hedheadforlife, krashley09, l'ange des fantomes, mangadragon10122, mymy15, only-a-little-writer, opheliac73, shadowjumper7, waywardlottie**

 **Hugs to my reviewers: Chaos Supernova, Sapphire Roz, MulletZombie, G.G. Halcyon, Guest,** **Guest,** **Guest,** **Guest, Rachael torie b,** **Guest, Another Apocalypse,** **Guest, naturalbornsynner, Apollo Holmes,** **Guest,** **Patiently Waiting, StEaLeRoFrEvIews** , **Guest,** **Guest, Scarecrow's Rag Doll, Max000,** **Guest, nyx-stars, koipond-tea, ColdHeartAngel,** **Guest, SummerRuby, curlycarl113, Soley18,** **Guest,** **Guest,** **Guest,** **Guest, Rainlight2427.**

 **Kisses to all of you for reading this!**

 **Dear: ColdHeartAngel, I loved writing that letter, I got to write creepy for once, which I love! If he had loved her before, he wouldn't be in this predicament! I ship them so much, imagine it if they got married and lived together while they were old, damn the cuteness! I hope this is good enough for you!**

 **Chaos Supernova, Don't we all? Skye and Jim should get married ASAP! Ed will be going on a killing spree I assume... Why do you do this to me Edward?! Jerome will always be here, in our hearts! The love triangle ends here though, Skye makes a decision. Have you got that OC ready for the sequel?**

 **Guest, Yay, I'm sorry again! WHY HAVE YOU CURSED US LOKI, WHY DO YOU TORMENT ME? Maybe she should go into show business? They can be the three musketeers! Imagine Skye and Leslie though, they would be so gorgeous together! They would look so pretty if they got married! He loves her like she is his daughter! *puts on a helmet, ready for overload.* I LOVE THEM BOTH WHY CAN'T YOU MARRY MORE THAN ONE MAN? I loved them at the opera, of course Skye would cry at a silly play! She has a whole load of charm let me tell you! A creepy secret admirer that stalks you! POTATO O'CLOCK IT IS! You will have to attack him if he does! Just go to Metropolis and marry Superman! Thank you my dear friend, lets hope the end was just as good as the rest of it!**

 **naturalbornsynner, I'm glad I help you survive life! Well if Ed had just told her he loved her we wouldn't have this problem... Or this story... He just needs to take his meds and go away for a while! I love that line!**

 **Sapphire Roz, I'm glad you did! Jerome just needs to stop... Everything... Just don't do it Jeromey!**

 **Another Apocalypse, Skim forever! Skimmed milk am I right? Ed should stop being a poo head and then just admit he wants to marry Skye god dammit! It is little old Ed, known for ruining the lives of others! The mocks end next week so I managed to get a cheeky update in!**

 **PLEASE LEAVE ME A REVIEW**

 **For the last time on this wonderful story.**

 **~I've been Jotunheim Storm~**

 **Thanks xoxo**

* * *

 _What begins and has no end? What is the ending of all that begins?_

* * *

Epilogue

He held me close, his arm around my waist and my arm around his neck. Our free arms were joined together by the fact our fingers were entwined.

We were both dressed extremely well, me wearing the dress I wore to my brother, Ethan's wedding before he went off to war. I still remember being his bridesmaid and crying a little as he and Lucy tied the knot. _I wonder how she is coping with the loss._ I always told myself I moved away from England to further myself but the real reason was to get away from the memories of my brother and I. His image still haunted me and I couldn't get over the fact he was gone.

It was a mint green hue and was made of cotton and viscose and clung to me figure as the waistband was rather tight, giving me the illusion of curves. It came to the floor, and panned out slightly across the wooden dance floor. Across the large skirt there were white embroidered lace flowers. Around the bodice was a small amount of silver crystals, and the dress was strapless, allowing everyone to see my arms.

Jim was wearing a suit and tails, and I couldn't deny the fact I was speechless when he met me this evening, I spent the whole day stressing about how the evening would go. When I called my best friend Viola to ask for help, see she was more beautiful than I and had been on many more dates. She was also rich so she knew how to waltz. She told me the most important thing to do was wear deodorant. _No shit, Sherlock._ She offered to chaperone but then she remembered that she had to go to a job interview. She still thought I was back in England, mourning the loss of my brother but in reality I was in Gotham, despite her better judgement. _What she doesn't know can't hurt her._

Jim's suit was cut to precision, bold across the shoulders. The blue suit had gentle lines around the waist, the perfect inverted triangle. Not forgetting the blue, satin lapels. It was perfect fit.

We started of the dance with our left and right feet together. Then the beat of the song began to kick in and this prompted me to begin to dance.

 _You're in my arms, and all the world is calm._

 _The music playing on for only two._

 _So close, together._

 _And when I'm with you_

 _So close, to feeling alive._

I stepped backwards with my right foot, then I stepped diagonally with my left foot. After that I stepped together. Next I stepped forward with my left foot. I then stepped diagonally with my right foot. I stepped together again. This was the routine for the dance which we repeated several times.

 _A life goes by,_

 _Romantic dreams must die._

 _So I bid my goodbye_

 _And never knew._

 _So close, was waiting,_

 _Waiting here with you._

 _And now, forever, I know_

 _All that I wanted_

 _To hold you so close._

As the diagonal step was taken, I pivoted on the stationary foot. The body was then standing with my feet apart and facing a quarter turn to the left of the original position.

Jim then tightened his grip on my waist, as he lifted me high above him, as I left out a delighted squeal. He put me down on the floor and then we went back into the smooth routine of the dance.

Jim brought his lips to the tip of my ear and I couldn't deny the shiver going my spine. He whispered into my ear and I almost died when hearing his words.

"I love you Skye," he whispered, almost making my heart skip a beat.

He led me over to the seats at the back of the room, letting me sit before he did. He laced our fingers together tightly, before looking deeply into my eyes and I felt my cheeks heat up and I knew I would be blushing uncontrollably.

"I… I love you too Jim," I stuttered, not knowing what to do with myself.

I couldn't cope with the fact he loved me. It couldn't be true, it was never true. He would be stolen by the monsters of the night, the monsters that stole all innocence and faith in a city of corruption, greed and death. The beauty would die soon enough, it always did. And this world would fall even further into the depths of despair and darkness, and I would wake from this beauteous dream to find myself yet again stuck in the twisted, poisonous reality of Gotham, the reality that ruined my life. The reality that killed my brother, the reality that poisoned Jerome, the reality that made Ed a psychopath and the reality where Harleen Quinzel became a murderer.

* * *

I left Jim for a moment, as I need to go to the toilet. I pressed a chaste kiss to his cheek before running off to the ladies. The bathroom was painted a cream colour and the windows covered by baby blue blinds. There was be a towel heater along the wall, the towels were hung up and kept warm while you were in the toilet. The towels were a baby blue hue and matched the curtains. The floor was marble, and the cubicles painted a cream hue. I walked into the cubicle to do what I needed to.

When I came out of the toilet and began to wash my hands I noticed something out the corner of my eye, I turned to look at the bright glistening white of what I assumed to be a rose. It was by the last basin of the sinks, I went over to it and picked it up. It was free of thorns but it was still stained by blood. Whose blood I did not know and I wasn't sure if I wanted to either. Wrapped around the stem of the rose, on a purple thread with a green card was a riddle. I had to squint to read the tiny lettering.

"We started together, joined at the hip by an iron friendship. But then you began to see thing I did not, you saw the beauty in the monster I was struggling to contain. You got closer, closer to me than anyone had ever been before. But I pushed you back and you didn't give in. You brought me your love, even when I was blind. So you ran, to the love of another. And I finally saw you are **my enigma.** And mine alone. So come to me, my beauteous love… Who am I?" my voice wobbled towards the end of the sentence… Who is this person and why do they have an obsession with me?

I left the flower on the basin, not wanting to trouble Jim with my petty worries. I went back to him, and he passed me a long flute of champagne which I drank slowly as I smirked at him slightly. He brought me into him, holding me close, so close that I could breathe in his scent of ocean breeze. His hand reset comfortably on my back, I laced our fingers together and then we just stood there, in a comfortable silence.

* * *

We then spent the rest of the evening, dancing, laughing and singing along badly to all the popular songs being played by the large string band before us. At twelve o'clock, we were asked politely to leave. I knew if we had been drunker, Jim would have probably protested, claiming we were doing detective work.

Which we weren't.

We walked hand in hand back in the pouring rain, with Jim's jacket hung loosely around my shoulders. Our high pitched giggles filled the otherwise silent streets of Gotham at night.

Jim led me all the way to his apartment, we got into a lift and began to make the slow ascent towards the top of the building. When the doors flung open, Jim grabbed my hand gently pulling me down the long corridor to his apartment. He easily unlocks the door to his apartment, allowing me to go in before him.

His walls were painted a soft blue shade, and the walls covered by large paintings of scenery and wildlife. _Who would have thought Jim Gordon would like nature?_ Jim locked the door behind him and smiled at me softly.

"Would you like me to sleep on the sofa?" I asked, not wanting to intrude any more.

He rolled his eyes, taking my hand, as he led me towards his bedroom. I sucked in a breath quickly, as my heart rate picked up dramatically. He sat me down on the edge of his bed, lacing our fingers together tightly. My heart almost skipped a beat, as his free hand brushed against my cheek. My heart beat frantically against my ribcage and I could swear even Jim could hear the thumping of my heart.

Jim passed me a large t-shirt of his, obviously these were his ideas of pyjamas. I began to undo the zip of my dress, but eventually I had to ask Jim for his assistance. He moved so he was behind me. He chuckled as he undid my zip slowly. He pulled the dress over the top of my head, placing it down on the sheets of the bed. Before I could react, he slipped his arms around my waist. His lips pressed against the nook in my neck, as he kissed me tenderly and I couldn't help but melt back into his hold.

"Skye, I think I need your help undoing my buttons," he pleaded.

I rolled my eyes, turning around to face him. Slowly and surely I began to undo the pearly white buttons, he had already disposed of his jacket. Once I was finished undoing his shirt, I was met with the sight of his toned chest. I reached out to touch his chiselled abs. Jim held my hand there as he leaned in to kiss me. I pushed my lips up against his and began to kiss him with force and a building desire to be with him. Our kiss was passionate, and I felt the surge of electricity run through my veins before pulling apart so I could suck in a breath.

I pulled his large navy blue shirt over my head, as Jim pulled down his trousers. I snuggled into the white duvet of his bed, and watched as Jim did the same. He pulled me closer to him, as I nuzzled my head into his neck. I placed my hand on his bare chest, and his arm was around my waist. I then fell into a dreamless, peaceful sleep.

* * *

When the morning dawn upon the both of us, I rose from the bed silently, pressing a kiss to Jim's forehead. I knew full well if I spent any more time with Jim, I wouldn't ever go home.

I picked up my dress from the floor, smiling sadly I knew I would look very silly walking home in this dress in the early morning. I scraped my hair out from my eyes, shaking my head to make it look less messy than before.

I went to walk out of Jim's apartment, I look over my shoulder once more to gaze at Jim. I let my heart shy before walking away from him, until I see him again, which I hope is soon.

* * *

I began to make my way home, clutching my blue bag tightly to me. As I carried on walking home, I heard the soft footprints of someone behind me and I was almost certain I heard someone unzipping my bag. I turned around quickly to see a young girl in my handbag. This girl was shorter than I and dressed as what I could only interpret as a street child. She wore ripped jeans and a pair of black boots. She also wore a black shirt, with a grey hoodie over it and also a black leather jacket. She had the hood pulled up over her face and green goggles on her head. She had a rather interesting face and was very striking to say the least. Her eyes were wide and of a green shade, they could almost be cat like. Her hair was light brown colour, which was rather curly and fell only just below her ears. She looked at me nervously as she pulled out my GCPD badge.

"Just because I can't see you, doesn't mean I can't hear you in those clumpy boots," I smirked at the young girl.

She dejectedly put the money she had stolen from my purse back into my bag and went to run off, before she could I called her back. She looked at me with pleading eyes, worrying I was going to sell her out to the rest of the police department. Instead I forked out a hundred dollars and passed it to the young girl before me, I was hoping she would have friends she could share it with or at least look after herself. She looked at me with bewilderment, as if I had just passed her a snake.

"You're not meant to give me the money, that's not how it works lady," she said, perplexed.

I rolled my eyes, and balled her fist over the large amount of money so she couldn't lose it. I wanted to help her, I wanted to help everyone.

"Well, I want you to have it… I'm Skye… I'm in the phone book if you ever need any help," I told her firmly, giving her a bright smile.

She turned away from me, grabbed the large water pipe on the building before me. She clambered half way up it before calling out to me.

"I'm Selina… People call me Cat. You're not from round here are you?" Selina asked.

"What gave it away, the accent?" I smirked at the young girl.

She climbed to the top of the pipe, before clambering onto the top of the high building she now stood on. She looked down at me and smiled fondly.

"No… You're nice," she commented before scampering off somewhere.

* * *

I sighed slightly, before turning left to make my way to go home. I went to walk down my road when I heard a shrill scream coming from someone in the alleyway. I picked my long ball gown up from the floor as I began to run down the alleyway. I ignored the sloshing of the puddles as I ran through them. I walked half way through the alleyway when I saw the screaming man.

He was taller than I, and extremely thin. His dark hair fell into his eyes and his glasses her stained by tears. His cheeks were blotched and his lips turning blue. This man was striking, and I knew exactly who it was. He had a gun to his head and a strong hand around his throat.

It was Edward Nygma.

I sneaked behind the old man who was threatening to kill Edward. I reached behind me, to the damp brick wall, looking for something I could use against the criminal before me. Soon enough, I found I large shard of glass. Before I knew what I was doing, I dug the large shard of glass into his back. I heard his blood curdling scream, as it echoed through the cavernous hole that was the alleyway. I pulled the shard from the gaping hole in his back, and then I stabbed him again, and again. Over and over. Several more times over actually.

He then collapsed to the floor, as I dropped the glass to the floor. I looked down to my crimson stained hands, as they quivered uncontrollably. Edward came over to me, wrapping his arms protectively around my waist. Slowly, he brought his lips to my neck and he began to pressure hungry kisses to the sensitive part of my skin. I melted back into his hold as he became more aggressive and more desire filled with his increasing kisses.

"Oh dear," I laughed, looking at my blood stained hands as I quivered uncontrollably.

* * *

 _Death_

* * *

 **THE END.**


	17. I'm Sorry

Hi guys.

You've probably noticed I haven't been active and there are a couple reasons why.

My nana passed away and I'm still struggling with grief, Exams, Uni applications.

I probably won't return to be honest.

I do write else where and this story is still my best and favourite, if I get time this will be the one I republish and write a sequel to.

PM me if we were close friends and I'll tell you where I'm more active and where you can read more of my work.

Thanks for reading my stories guys.

For the last time

I've been Jotunheim Storm

Thanks xoxo


End file.
